Trouble in the Ocean
by Peaceloveauthor13
Summary: It has been six months since Christina Morris joined the Octonauts. Things have finally calmed down. Until Christina has noticed that Kwazii hasn't been himself the for last few days. He has been crying off and on for the last few days. He will not tell her what's going on. Will Christina figure out what's bugging Kwazii? It turns out, Kwazii's problem is his nightmare come true...
1. Chapter 1: Christina's story

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm back! I haven't had any ideas for any** _ **Octonauts**_ **stories in a while so I ventured out and did other stories on different TV shows. I finally got a good idea for an** _ **Octonauts**_ **story so here I am! Just a FYI I would recommend that you read my other Octonaut story "A New Change" before you read this story. This story is about what happens after the events of "A New Change". I will try and post one chapter a week but I'm in school so sometimes there may not be a chapter for every week. I have to stay focused in school. I will do my best! Also, I DO NOT OWN OCTONAUTS BUT I OWN THE CHARACTER I CREATED WHICH IS CHRISTINA MORRIS. And please review what you think! Here is chapter one!**

Things have been calm for the _Octonauts_ for the last six months.

They went on missions like always but they weren't too intense or exciting.

Their new member of the _Octonauts_ Christina Morris, a human from Washington, DC who is an author, joined them six months before. She didn't get the normal journey to the Octopod like the rest of the crew did. On her way to the Octopod, a storm hit. She fell off the boat she was traveling in and she washed up on a beach. While she was out cold she hit her head as a result of that, she got amnesia. She did not remember who she was or anything. She was later found on a beach by the _Octonauts._ They asked her what her name was but she couldn't remember what it was. She then decided that her name is Chris. She was first introduced to the _Octonauts_ as Chris. The Octonauts did not know that she was their lost crewmember. Everyone thought she was just a mysterious girl who washed up on a beach from the unknown. Once Chris's amnesia went away, her memory returned and she realized exactly where she was and who she is. Chris revealed to the _Octonauts_ that she is Christina Morris the lost crew member. All of the _Octonauts_ were shocked that she was here all along and excited to finally meet her. Now her adventures with the Octonauts began…

Christina Morris sighed with happiness while she brushed her fingers through her brown hair.

She was in her office and just finished an article she wrote for "National Sea-ographic" magazine for people all over the world to read.

She written about a sea creature that the Octonauts encountered. The creature was a dolphin.

Peso was driving the Gup E around and found it trying to swim but its fin was injured.

The dolphin was not in good shape.

Peso stopped and examined the dolphin and decided to take it back to the Octopod.

The dolphin said her name was Delphine.

Peso took her to the Octopod in the Gup E to the medical bay.

She had a broken fin and Peso put a cast on her fin.

Her fin would take months of healing, Peso told her that she had to come by the Octopod once a day to be checked on.

Delphine's fin healed after a few months and Peso finally took the cast off.

The _Octonauts_ got to meet all of Delphine's family at her party her family threw her.

It was so much fun!

Christina thought Delphine's story needed to be shared with the world so she thought Delphine was the perfect creature to write about.

Sometimes if the Octonauts were in the area that Delphine lived in, they would make plans to visit her.

Christina has only been an _Octonaut_ for six months, those six months have been the best months of her life.

Even though she almost died on her journey to the Octopod.

She has had extraordinary opportunities being an Octonaut.

She got to do what she loves most (writing).

She spends most of her time writing articles and writing new books about sea creatures.

Sometimes her stories were nonfiction which usually are about sea creatures her and the Octonauts meet.

While other stories are fiction that she makes up herself.

She was unsure whether fiction or non-fiction was her favorite.

Christina really liked writing in both of those areas.

When she didn't have any writing to do, she got to tag along on missions with some of the Octonauts.

Even though missions aren't part of her profession, she enjoys going.

Sometimes if she didn't want to go on missions she would help Dashi in the HQ.

She knew basic knowledge about computers from taking computer classes in high school.

Not only did she help out Dashi in HQ but sometimes she needed some girl talk.

Taking to a guy was fine, but sometimes she needed to talk to a girl one on one.

Her, Dashi and Tweak are the only female _Octonauts_ so there weren't many girls to talk to.

Christina doesn't talk to Tweak much.

Christina had nothing against the rabbit, Tweak was always in the Launch Bay working on the gups doing engineering stuff.

Christina isn't knowledgeable with engineering so she wouldn't be much help.

Dashi, however was different.

Dashi's job is working the computers in the HQ and doing photography.

She was around Dashi more than Tweak.

Dashi usually took pictures for Christina to use in her stories.

If Christina needed help with facts and information about a sea creature she usually went to Shellington.

Shellington was familiar with facts and information about the sea and sea creatures, he was very helpful with that category.

He is a marine biologist after all.

Ever since she became an _Octonaut_ she viewed everything differently.

Life back home wasn't like being on the Octopod.

When she was in Elementary school, she was diagnosed with a learning disability.

School was difficult for her.

Sometimes the kids in her class made fun of her.

She had to have help from tutors with her classes.

And she had to study really hard to make good grades.

Ever since she was younger, she always loved to read.

As Christina got older she began to love writing also.

When she entered high school, she decided that she wanted to become a writer and get a degree in Journalism.

At home she never felt like she didn't have a purpose.

However, when she stepped aboard the Octopod, that feeling disappeared.

She was never made fun of by her fellow crewmates.

Each and every one of them were nice and friendly toward her.

They were all welcoming when she joined the _Octonauts_.

There were hardly any awkward feelings when she first arrived.

Christina isn't very shy and makes friends easily.

But there was one member of the _Octonauts_ that stood out.

Kwazii.

Ever since she first saw him there was something about him that was different than the rest of the crew.

He was a dare-devil, always had a story to tell and always was up for an adventure.

She liked his sense of adventure!

She always liked the idea of an "adventure".

Christina had never met anyone like him.

Kwazii was the lieutenant of the crew.

His job was to assist Captain Barnacles.

Most of the time he was with Barnacles wherever he was.

At times when Barnacles is absent or "doing something at the moment" he would take the place of Barnacles.

Kwazii has mentioned to her before if something ever happened to Barnacles, he would become Captain.

When Christina first met Kwazii she had amnesia but she was glad that she remembered that day.

Little did she know she was going to meet her future boyfriend that day.

 **Author's note: This is a flash back from my other story "A New Change."**

Barnacles pushed her in a wheelchair to the kitchen for breakfast and to meet everyone.

When Christina, Barnacles and Peso entered the room, Kwazii looked at her and said, "Shiver me whisker she is so beautif…." Then he stopped himself.

He hoped no one would notice what he said but Christina was sure everyone noticed but didn't say anything.

Then after that Christina started to develop a crush on him.

A few days after that, Christina's amnesia was gone and she realized who she really was.

The next day, the ceremony where she officially became an Octonaut happened.

"Christina, can you come with me for a little while?" Kwazii asked.

"Sure!" She replied.

She had no clue what was going on.

Kwazii and Christina arrived at a beach and they both talked for a while.

Christina talked about herself and Kwazii talked about himself.

They never had the chance to actually talk one on one so being alone felt really nice.

"Kwazii, the sunset is beautiful!" Christina exclaimed.

"Do you what else is beautiful?" Kwazii asked.

"You! Christina will you go out with me?"

Christina was shocked.

Yes, she liked him too!

How could she say no?

"Yes!" Christina smiled.

The two hugged for a long time.

Neither one was sure how long it really was.

But it didn't matter.

Because they now had each other.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Christina knew even six months before that she didn't make a mistake about going out with Kwazii.

Her life was better than it was before.

Kwazii was a good boyfriend.

He was there to comfort her when she was feeling stressed or wasn't feeling great.

She was there to also comfort him when he was feeling stressed or wasn't having the best day.

But they haven't had their first kiss.

Christina wasn't sure why she was stressing so much about it.

Maybe because it would be her FIRST kiss ever.

And Kwazii really hasn't been his pirate self for the last few days.

Kwazii didn't tell her what was wrong because he didn't want her to worry about it or be upset.

She was unsure what was going on.

But she needed to be there for him.

No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

**Author's note: First of all, sorry if the first chapter was boring. Chapter one really was an introduction for this story. I promise it won't be too boring anymore! I have a lot instore for this story and I really hope you all like it! Please review what you think!**

"Christina!"

Christina's radio on the collar of her shirt went off.

It was Shellington.

"Yes, Shellington." Christina answered.

"I am at the coral reef nearby the Octopod. There's something you need to see." Shellington said with enthusiasm.

Shellington loves everything about the ocean and sea creatures.

He is always learning new things and making discoveries.

Christina has never met anyone who loves the ocean more than Shellington does.

"Ok I will be there in a few minutes." Christina answered excitedly.

"Also, I would bring a pen and some water proof paper to write stuff down with." Shellington suggested.

"Ok thanks." Christina smiled.

Christina hung up the radio call.

She wondered what he wanted her to see.

Ever since she became an Octonaut, she has become more curious about everything.

She always has been a curious person however that curiosity increased when she became an Octonaut.

Christina saved the document she was working on and she turned off her computer.

She left her office and walked into the hallway and she ran into a familiar cat.

Christina noticed that Kwazii's face was red like he had been crying.

He has been crying off and on the last couple of days.

Every time she would ask what was wrong he wouldn't tell her.

He always said he didn't want her to stress about it.

"Hey Kwazii!" Christina smiled as she hugged him.

"Hey me chest of gold." Kwazii hugged her back.

He always called Christina "his chest of gold" because she is valuable to him like a chest of gold.

"What have you been up to today?" Christina asked him.

"Ohhhhh… nothing much just a boring day." Kwazii replied.

"Kwazii." Christina sighed.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you an honest question?" Christina said curiously.

"Shoot." He replied.

"Why have you been crying off and on the last couple of days? I can see something isn't right." Christina said concerned.

She felt sympathy for him.

She hated to see anyone upset.

"Well…um…. it….is….me allergies." Kwazii replied.

"When me allergies get twisted up, me eyes water like a lot. That's it." Kwazii said.

Christina didn't have to be a genius to know that he was lying.

"Ummmm ok." Christina said bewildered.

Why wouldn't he just tell her the truth?

Christina looked at her watch and realized that Shellington is waiting on her.

"I hate to leave but Shellington is waiting for me at the coral reef." Christina said.

"Ummm yes…. me too…I have to talk with the Captain." Kwazii said with his voice shaky.

Christina and Kwazii hug.

"Bye Kwazii!"

"Bye me chest of gold!" Kwazii smiled.

They both leave in the opposite directions.

*A Few Minutes later*

"Whew, that was a close one." Kwazii sighed.

"She can't know what's really going on! She would worry too much! No else even knows yet! Did she really buy me story about me allergies?"

Kwazii doubted that she did.

If he knew anything about Christina, she wasn't dumb.

More tears fell from his eyes.

While he walked in the hallway he ran into Tunip.

Kwazii couldn't exactly understand what he was saying but he did know that he was wondering what was wrong with him.

"Oh…don't worry me hearty it's…. only…me…allergies." Kwazii lied (again).

Tunip chirped back.

Kwazii indicated that meant "ok."

Vegimalnese was hard to understand.

Tunip walked away and Kwazii made his way to his room.

He was supposed to meet up with the Captain in a few minutes.

He just needed a few minutes to himself.

Everything was going to be ok. Kwazii told himself.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, everyone is going to eventually find out.

Whether he was ready or not.

*At the Coral Reef*

Christina drove the Gup E to the coral reef.

Peso told her he didn't need the Gup E right now so she could drive it to the coral reef.

Christina arrives at the coral reef.

She clicked the button that activated her glass helmet.

Then she jumped out of the Gup.

She swam over to Shellington who was using his magnifying glass to look at some coral.

Shellington never went anywhere without his magnifying glass.

"Hey Shellington!" Christina said cheerfully.

"Hello!" Shellington greeted her back.

"I'm glad you could come! There's something I want to show you."

"Remember when you told me you have been working on a new book called "The Life of an Octonaut"? That is going to be about you and the rest of the Octonauts' adventures." Shellington finished.

"Yes!" Christina replied.

"I found a school of clownfish! I thought they would be something cool to put in your book because a lot of people like the movie "Finding Nemo." Little children love Nemo!" Shellington said ecstatically.

"That's an awesome idea! Even I still like to watch it as an adult!" Christina laughed.

"I'm glad I came out here and saw them! Clownfish are very unique fish!" Shellington said.

Christina began to write ideas and thoughts in her water proof notebook about the clownfish swimming around her and Shellington.

Christina decided to radio Dashi to see if she can come and take some pictures of the Clownfish.

"Dashi are you there?" Christina asked.

"Yes, I am here." Dashi answered.

"If you aren't doing anything important right now, can you come out to the coral reef and take a few snaps of the clown fish?"

"Sure! I'm not busy. I'll be there in a few minutes." Dashi said.

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome!"

Christina ended the radio call.

While Christina waited for Dashi to get there, she decided to explore the coral reef with Shellington.

While she explored, she noticed this odd-looking fungus in the coral.

She decided to ask Shellington about it.

He would probably know what it is.

"Shellington!" Christina said.

Shellington swims over to her.

"What is it?" Shellington asked.

"Look at this fungus! It looks like it might be harmful." Christina explained.

"Jumping jelly fish! You might be right! I'm not for certain if it is or not though. I'll take a sample back to my lab, I can look at it from my microscope and I can see if it is harmful or not." Shellington said.

Shellington uses his scooper and puts some of the fungus in a sample tube.

"If it is harmful, what are we going to do?" Christina asked curiously.

"If it is, we will have to do a massive mandatory cleanup. Some fungus can give sea creatures or even us terrible diseases if they come in contact with it." Shellington responded.

Christina gasps.

"Whoa…." Christina says in shock.

"Are we going to tell the other Octonauts?" Christina asked.

"Well I hate to get everyone stirred up and it ends up being nothing. I do hate keeping it from everyone but I think it's for the best." Shellington said.

"I think so too." Christina agreed.

Dashi drives up in the Gup A.

"Hey guys!" Dashi greets them.

"Hey!" Christina says.

"Hello!" Shellington says.

Dashi swims over to the clownfish and takes some pictures of them for Christina.

 ***A few minutes later***

"Thank you for coming out here to take some pictures of the clownfish! I really do appreciate it!" Christina thanked Dashi.

"No problem! It's what I do!" Dashi smiled.

Dashi gets in the Gup A and drives off.

"Well I'm going to head back to the Octopod I need to do some research and studying on this fungus Shellington says.

"I need to head back also I have some writing I need to work on." Christina replies.

Christina and Shellington get in the Gups and drive back to the Octopod.


	3. Chapter 3: More Secrets

**Author's note: Thank you for all the views! It really means a lot. I mentioned "Finding Nemo" in Chapter Two because I love Finding Nemo lol even though I'm not a child anymore! Just a FYI I DO NOT OWN "FINDING NEMO" I am just a fan. So far, I've gotten a lot of views for this story which is good because I started this story over two weeks ago. And I don't want to write a story and no one reads it! That would be wasting my time! Don't worry, I'm going to finish the story I promise! Please review! On with the story!**

 ***In a hallway in the Octopod***

Captain Barnacles is walking down the hallway.

He was meeting up with Kwazii in his bedroom.

Usually if he needed to meet with someone, he would meet somewhere more professional.

However, the other Octonauts could not find out what was going to be discussed in the meeting.

As much as he hated to keep it from everyone, it was for the best.

As Barnacles continued walking down the hallway he starts coughing and wheezing.

Barnacles looks around timidly to see if anyone was around and he spots Professor Inkling.

Inkling stops and talks to Barnacles.

"Are you alright Captain?" Inklings asks concerned.

"Yes… um…. I am alright."

"Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor or something?" Inkling says.

"Yes…. I'm sure it's just a cold…. No big deal…. *coughs*" Barnacles answers.

"Alright then Captain." Inkling says kindly.

Barnacles continues to walk down the hallway.

"Whew, that was close!" Barnacles thinks to himself.

Although he felt bad about lying to the Professor, it was for the best.

He would worry too much.

 ***In Barnacles' Bedroom***

Kwazii is in Barnacles' bedroom waiting for him to come.

Kwazii was dreading this meeting.

Tears ran down his face.

He almost decided to try and get out of it.

However, he decided that he needed to show up.

Whether he wanted to or not.

They had to discuss some very important things.

Things that Kwazii hoped they would never have to discuss.

Kwazii continued to cry once more.

"I look like a sissy crying like this!" Kwazii thought to himself.

After what seemed like a millennium, Barnacles comes through the Octochute and into his bedroom.

"Hello Kwazii!" Barnacles said ecstatically.

Barnacles noticed that Kwazii was crying.

Barnacles couldn't imagine how he was feeling.

 ***In the Library***

Christina is in the library looking for books about Fungus.

She decided to help Shellington out by looking through books.

Although she wasn't a biology nerd, she thought that she needed to help.

She still hasn't heard from Shellington if the Fungus was poisonous or not.

She just had to make sure no one figured out what was going on.

Shellington said it was for the best that no one else knew about the Fungus in the Coral Reef.

Christina does not like to lie to her crewmates.

Hopefully she wouldn't run into anyone.

*A few minutes later*

Christina continued to look through some books for any important information about fungus.

Suddenly someone else was in the room.

"HeyChristina!" Peso said standing beside her.

"Hey Peso!" Christina said apprehensively.

Christina slammed shut the book she was looking at.

"Are you ok?" Peso asked.

"Yes! You just scared me!" Christina smiled a fake smile.

"What are you up to?" Peso asked.

"Just ummm…. Looking through books for information on a new article I'm working on. As for you?"

"I'm just looking for a new book to read. I love to read!" Peso said optimistically.

"Me too!" Christina agreed.

"Well, I've found everything I need so I need to head back to my office!" Christina said.

"Adios Christina!"

"Bye Peso!"

Christina leaves the library with some books in her arms.

"Well, that was odd." Peso said confused.

He wasn't sure what that was all about.

It didn't take much knowledge to know that something was up.

Peso has noticed some of the other crew members have been acting odd too these last couple of days.

Kwazii has been seen crying off and on (which is unlike him).

Barnacles has been coughing and wheezing during missions (Barnacles hardly ever gets sick.)

Shellington has been in his lab more than usual ever since this morning.

Peso wasn't sure what was going on.

There sure was trouble lurking in the ocean.


	4. Chapter 4: Answers have been found

Author's note: Hey guys! Good news! My Thanksgiving break starts next week! Which means I will have more time to work on my Fanfic story! I will still post a new chapter once a week. But with my break, I will have more time to write chapters so I can post them weekly and you guys won't have to wait! I know I hate waiting too lol but it's always worth it!

 ***Outside in the Ocean***

Tweak is outside in the Ocean doing a test run in the Gup B.

Kwazii wrecked the Gup B (for the thousandth time.)

Tweak then had to fix it (also for the thousandth time.)

It got annoying sometimes fixing it so much but she didn't mind.

Fixing stuff is what she does best.

And Kwazii wrecking Gups is what he does best (even though he is one of the best drivers on the Octopod.)

Kwazii is a good driver however he just likes to be wild and have adventures.

He is a pirate after all.

What Pirates don't like to be wild and have adventures?

Tweak continues to drive the Gup B and she looks over at the Coral Reef.

She notices that something is going on over there.

A bunch of fish and sea creatures are swarming all around the Coral Reef.

"I better investigate!" Tweak gasps.

Tweak drives the Gup B over to the Coral Reef.

She jumps out of the Gup B and swims over to the fish.

"What is the problem you guys?" Tweak asks.

"Look at the Coral Reef! There is Fungus in some parts of it!" One fish says.

"We've never seen Fungus like this before!" Another fish exclaims.

"We think that it's harmful, but we aren't for sure!" A third fish says.

Tweak glances around her.

There is a lot of Fungus in parts of the Coral Reef.

This was not good.

And she didn't know anything about Fungus!

All she does is build and fix stuff.

This was a job for Shellington not her.

He is a big Science geek and knows the most about the Ocean than anyone Tweak has ever met.

Tweak decides to radio Shellington.

"Shellington? Shellington?"

No response.

"Hmmm…. That was odd." Tweak says very confused.

Shellington always answered radio calls.

He has been in his lab just about the entire day.

Tweak wasn't sure what he has been doing in his lab for so long.

It must be important whatever it was.

Tweak whistles to get all the fishes' attention.

"Ok everyone, I will be going back to the Octopod for assistance. Shellington did not answer my radio call. He will be out here soon. Please remain calm." Tweak announces.

Tweak swims back to the Gup B.

"Hopefully I can find Shellington and he can investigate on the Fungus. It wouldn't be good if nothing was done about it. It can hurt the fish and sea creatures if it is poisonous." Tweak says.

 ***In Shellington's lab***

Shellington has been in his lab almost the entire day.

He felt physically and mentally drained.

He has been hard at work doing tests and research on the Fungus found in the Coral Reef.

He hasn't had much luck.

Christina has helped him by looking through books in the library on Fungus that may help.

She brought some books by a few hours ago.

Shellington couldn't go look because it might look suspicious if he did.

He would probably run into someone and they would ask questions.

He didn't want that to happen.

He also didn't want anyone to stress over it and it ends up being nothing.

Everyone was probably starting to wonder where he was.

Shellington continues to do tests on the fungus and he finally gets somewhere.

 ***In Christina's office***

Christina is in her office working on articles.

Today has been more busy than usual.

This morning she went out to the Coral Reef to check out the school of Clownfish that Shellington radioed her about.

She wrote down some details and facts about the Clownfish while she was there.

Then her and Shellington discovered Fungus in some parts of the Coral Reef.

Some Funguses are good some are very harmful.

It is a possibility that this Fungus could be poisonous.

Shellington has been in his lab almost the entire day doing research and tests on the Fungus.

She brought some books by his lab a few hours ago but hasn't heard a word from him.

Until she heard a voice she has been waiting to hear for hours.

"Christina! Get to my lab fast! Wait, don't come fast or someone might ask questions." Shellington said on Christina's radio on her collar.

"Ok I will be there shortly." Christina replied.

The radio call ends.

Christina saves the document she is working on her computer.

She twirls her long brown hair and she thinks to herself.

"Could this Fungus really poisonous? Or was is nothing after all?" She thought to herself.

There was only one way to find out.

Christina gets up out her chair and leaves her office.

 ***In the hallway right outside Shellington's lab***

Tweak returned to the Octopod about an hour ago.

She needed to find Shellington ASAP to tell him about the Fungus in the Coral Reef.

She checked every nook and cranny for the last hour but could not find him.

However, there was one place she did not check.

His lab.

Tweak knocked on the door.

"Shellington?" Tweak says.

Shellington answers the door.

"Hello Tweak!" Shellington says awkwardly.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Well, I was out by the Coral Reef and I noticed that there was some Fungus in some parts of it. There was a lot of fish over there worried about it." Tweak explained.

"Oh…. I had no idea!" Shellington said.

"I did not know what to do so can you go out there and check it out?" Tweak asked.

"Ummm…. yes…. but…not…...now." Shellington said with his voice shaky.

"Why not?" The green rabbit asked.

"Because… I'm….in…. the…middle…of…. something." Shellington answered.

"Oh ok. It needs to be taken care of ASAP." Tweak said hesitantly.

"Don't worry I will go check it out." Shellington said.

"Ok thanks!" Tweak said.

Tweak walks away and Shellington closes the door.

"Whew! That was close! I thought it was Christina at the door!" Shellington said.

He hated to lie to Tweak but it was for the best for now.

She will know the truth eventually anyway.

 ***A few minutes later***

Christina knocks on the door of Shellington's lab.

Shellington opens the door.

"Oh! It's just you! Hurry!" Shellington says anxiously.

She turns around to see if anyone is around.

She doesn't see anyone.

Christina goes inside the lab door quickly.

However, a cat hiding in the shadows is watching all of this unfold.

"What? No way! Is Christina cheating on me? Surely she wouldn't do that!" Kwazii said angrily.

 ***In Shellington's lab***

"Ok." Shellington breathes deep.

"I've done numerous tests on the Fungus and I haven't had any luck. Until I did one last test and I figured out…"

"Figured out what?" Christina asked.

"That the Fungus is indeed poisonous." Shellington frowns.

Christina gasps.

"No way! This is not good!" Christina sighs.

"We have to tell everyone! This is a big deal!" Christina exclaims.

"Yes, we need to tell everyone ASAP!" Shellington agrees.

All the sudden, the door slams open.

It is Kwazii.

The door slamming startles Shellington and Christina, the lab table shakes and some of the fungus sample spills on Christina's arm.

Christina doesn't notice nor does Shellington or Kwazii.

Kwazii sees that Christina is with Shellington alone.

"Christina?" Kwazii looks at her with his mouth wide open.

Christina gasps.

"Are you cheating on me?" Kwazii screams.

"This isn't what is looks like!" Christina assures.

"She is right! She has been helping me with an…...experiment." Shellington states.

"Yes! I got bored and I decided to help Shellington." Christina added.

"I do not know if I believe you or not." Kwazii frowns.

"I am telling you the truth Kwazii." Christina tries convincing him.

She wasn't cheating on him at all.

Some of her lie was somewhat true.

Kwazii could not know the real reason why she was helping Shellington.

At least not yet.

Suddenly, the Octoalert interrupts the three.

"Octonauts, to the HQ." Captain Barnacles says.

"Oh shoot!" Kwazii says frightened.

Kwazii runs out of the lab on two wheels.


	5. Chapter 5: Spilling the Tea

**Author's note: One thing that I wanted to say is that for all my readers that celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving! Here is Chapter 5!**

* **Still in Shellington's lab***

"I guess while we are all together, we need to tell everyone about the Fungus." Shellington says.

"I think so too." Christina agrees.

Christina wasn't sure what was going to happen next at this point.

Many thoughts ran through Christina's head.

The last few days have been emotional roller coaster.

She knew that the rollercoaster wasn't stopping very soon.

The Octoalert continues to go off.

Christina and Shellington run out of the lab to the HQ.

 ***In Kwazii's bedroom a few minutes later***

"Why now Captain? Why didn't he wait just a little longer?" Kwazii said.

"I better go anyway. Ready or not, here I come." Kwazii says crying.

Kwazii goes down the Octochute.

 ***A few minutes later in HQ***

Everyone is gathered around in HQ.

"Octonauts, I thank you all for coming so quickly." Barnacles says.

Barnacles looks around the room and notices that Kwazii is missing.

"Where is Kwazii?" Barnacles asked.

Right after he says that, Kwazii comes out of the Octochute.

"Sorry I'm late Captain." Kwazii apologizes.

"It is alright Kwazii." Barnacles smiles.

Everyone stares at Kwazii and they all notice he has been crying.

"Are you ok Kwazii?" Dashi asks.

"I am fine. Me allergies are just stirred up." Kwazii replied.

"Oh ok." Dashi said hesitantly.

Kwazii sits down in one of the HQ chairs and he puts his head in his hands.

"So, I have to ask, why did you call us here?" Inkling asked.

"I have something to tell you all." Barnacles said vibrantly.

"What is it?" Tweak asked.

"Well, I'll start out by saying that I have been keeping it from you all." Barnacles admits.

Everyone but Kwazii gasps.

"Well, I haven't felt good in the last few weeks. Anyway, I decided to go to the doctor to have some tests done. A few days ago, I got the test results back and I was diagnosed with a Fungus disease." Barnacles reveals.

"WHHHAAAAATTTTT?" Everyone screams except Barnacles and Kwazii.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Peso says.

Kwazii isn't saying a word.

He still has his face in his hands crying more than ever.

"So, is that why you left the Octopod for "important business" a few weeks ago?" Tweak asks.

"Yes, that is correct." Barnacles answers.

Christina looks over at Kwazii.

He was crying.

Again.

She knew that he had to be sad because of Barnacles' diagnosis but she had a feeling he was also upset for another reason.

She decided to try and get some answers.

"Kwazii, what is wrong with you?" Christina asks for the millionth time.

Kwazii looks up at Christina.

Everyone's attention was now on him.

Kwazii liked having the spotlight but not when he was upset.

"Now I'm going to tell you the rest of the story." Barnacles says suddenly.

"There is more?" Shellington asks.

"I am afraid there is." Barnacles frowns.

Kwazii looks at Barnacles.

Barnacles looks back at him.

Kwazii tried giving Barnacles a gesture to get him to not say the rest of the story.

It was time.

He wasn't ready for Barnacles to tell everyone the big secret.

No turning back now.

"I have to stay at the hospital for treatment for two weeks. The Doctors are sure that I will live but there is a chance that I could die. I am leaving tomorrow for Miami to go to the hospital." Barnacles said trying to smile but it was difficult for him to do so.

"Tomorrow?" Inkling gasps.

"I am afraid so." Barnacles sighs.

"Why didn't you tell us to begin with?" Christina asked.

"I didn't want anyone to worry if it turned out to be nothing. I know all of you too well that you would all be very upset." Barnacles said wiping his tears.

Everyone is in tears at this point.

Out of everyone, Kwazii was the in the worst shape.

Christina looks at Shellington and gives him a stare.

She hoped he would get the message.

Shellington looks back at her.

He knew what that stare meant.

"Also, me and Christina have some news to share." Shellington speaks up.

"Cheapa?" Tunip says confused.

"Sorry Tunip, this isn't good news either." Shellington frowns.

"What are you talking about?" Barnacles questions.

"This morning me and Christina were at the Coral Reef and we… I mean Christina found some odd-looking Fungus. She calls me to come over there and I had never seen that kind of Fungus before. So, I got a sample of it and took it back to the Octopod to study and do research on it. I've been in my lab for most of the day and I did one last test on it and I finally figured it out." Shellington explained.

"Figured out what?" Barnacles says.

"That the Fungus is poisonous." Shellington reveals.

Everyone gasps.

"Wwwhhhhaaaattt?" Everyone says once again.

Kwazii looks up at Shellington and Christina.

They were telling the truth.

Why was he so foolish?

She wasn't cheating on him.

She was helping Shellington with the Fungus.

"I need to apologize to her. But not now. I don't want to make a scene. Now isn't the time nor the place. There is enough tense in the room." Kwazii thought to himself.

"Shellington! You lied to me! You knew about the Fungus the whole time!" Tweak screamed.

"I am sorry Tweak! What if it turned out to be nothing? I did not want to startle everyone!" Shellington apologizes.

Tweak did not have any words to describe how she was feeling.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Barnacles asked.

"Because what if it turned out to be nothing? I didn't want to get the pot stirred and it ended up being nothing. I would have hated to do that." Shellington responded.

"This might be the same Fungus that got Barnacles infected." Dashi suggests.

"Cheapa Cheapa!" Some of the vegimals say.

"Oh yes I didn't think about that!" Peso adds.

"But the secret keeping needs to stop. It can tear us apart!" Inkling advises.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell us about your diagnosis!" Shellington screams.

"You didn't tell anyone about the Fungus in the Coral Reef either! And you lied to Tweak! If you would have found it sooner, it wouldn't have been affected me!" Barnacles argues.

Everyone starts arguing with one another.

Christina and Inkling exchange looks.

They knew what they needed to do.

"Everyone let's settle down." Inkling says calmly.

The arguing continues.

"Everyone listen!" Christina screams.

Christina whistles.

The room goes silent.

"I know everyone is mad at each other but now is not the time to fight. Barnacles is ill. We need to be here for him. And we have to confiscate the Fungus ASAP. The last few months have been the best months of my entire life. I can't wait for the adventures that have yet to come. We are a team. We will get through this together." Christina says counseling her crew members.

Everyone smiles at Christina.

"Thank you, Christina." Barnacles smiles.

"We really needed that." Shellington adds.

"So, the plan is while I am away, everyone will need to help clean up the Fungus. We do not want anyone else to be infected." Barnacles explains.

"But who is going to be Captain?" Christina asks.

Barnacles breathes deeply.

It seemed like eternity that the room stayed silent until Barnacles finally answered.

"Kwazii." Barnacles answers.


	6. Chapter 6: Encouraging words

***Still in HQ***

Kwazii continues to sob with his head in his hands.

When Barnacles revealed he would be Captain while he was away for treatment, Kwazii didn't even look up.

He didn't want to see everyone's reaction.

Kwazii thought he wasn't mentally or physically ready to be Captain even for just two weeks.

Being Captain was a heavy burden Kwazii hoped he would never have to carry.

Kwazii liked being the crazy childish pirate, being on the laid-back side and being the lieutenant.

However, being Captain was nowhere near that range.

It was the total opposite.

He dreaded when Barnacles was going to tell the crew.

But that part was now done.

Now the hard part began.

"Kwazii is going to be Captain?" Peso questions.

"Yes." Barnacles answers.

"But what if he lets us all be eaten by a deadly shark?" Peso says frightened.

"Kwazii isn't going to let that happen." Barnacles insisted.

"Oh good." Peso says more calmly.

Kwazii continues to cry.

Poor Peso.

He must have been very frightened by the news.

Kwazii was going to look after Peso.

He always did but he will even more now with Barnacles leaving.

Kwazii never meant any harm when he scared Peso with his pirate stories.

Pirate stories just were part of him.

Kwazii realized that when he becomes Captain, everyone was going to be counting on him.

Not to mention the entire ocean was counting on him also.

He has to lead, direct and counsel the team.

"Kwazii?" Barnacles says looking at him.

Kwazii looks up.

Everyone was staring at him.

Everyone was also crying.

They also looked like a mixture of sad and scared.

Kwazii couldn't imagine how everyone was feeling at this point.

They had taken in so much at one time.

Well that's the life of an Octonaut that's for sure.

"Man, I look like a sissy crying like this in front of the entire crew! What kind of Captain cries in front of their crew?" Kwazii said still crying.

"It is alright Kwazii. I could not describe the emotions and feelings you are experiencing right now. You have a massive responsibility ahead of you. Everyone is counting on you. I hoped you would never have to be Captain even for just two weeks. But I know you can do it." Barnacles said.

"And that is the reason why I hired you Kwazii. I knew you would be capable of being Captain if that ever occurred." Inkling smiled.

"Kwazii, you may wreck the Gups 24/7 but you are one of the best drivers on the Octopod, when you actually aren't wrecking the gups! I believe that you can do this." Tweak said with hope.

Kwazii's tears began to slow down.

"Kwazii, you may give us heart attacks like when you haven't returned to the Octopod in a couple of hours but I know that we will get through this together." Dashi said cheerfully.

"Kwazii, when we first met, I was scared too death to even breathe the same air as you. But now we are really good friends. Yes, you scare me with your pirate stories but you can do this!" Peso said.

"When I first laid my eyes on you in the kitchen when I had amnesia, I knew there was something special about you. Little did I know that you would be my boyfriend. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend than you Kwazii. I will be with you every step of the way." Christina smiled.

"Cheapa Cheapa!" Tunip said very ecstatically.

"I am not sure if you are a lieutenant or a Cryptozoologist or even both. But the crew wouldn't be the same without you. You are wild at times but we know that you will make a great Captain. You may not be our Captain Barnacles but you will be our Captain Kwazii." Shellington said.

Kwazii turned his head to look around the room at each crew member.

He smiled at each and every one of them.

"Thank you all for the encouraging words. They have helped me a lot. You are the best crew I could ever ask for." Kwazii said.

"Alright everyone it very late. We all need rest to prepare for tomorrow. In the morning, I will be leaving. Kwazii will drive the Gup E to Miami then a taxi will take me to the hospital from there. When Kwazii returns, you will begin the Fungus clean-up. Does everyone understand?" Barnacles said.

Everyone nods their heads.

"Also, everyone needs to be in HQ at 8AM. That way, I can tell everyone goodbye before I leave." Barnacles said.

"You are all dismissed." Barnacles says.

Everyone makes their way toward the exits.

Barnacles stops Kwazii.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Barnacles asked.

"Yes." Kwazii replied.

Barnacles and Kwazii sit down at the coffee table in HQ.

Everyone else has left already and it is dark outside in the ocean.

"How are you doing Kwazii?"

"Well, I am feeling a lot of emotions. Happiness, Fear, Terror, Worry…." Kwazii said apprehensively.

"I understand. I could not imagine being in your shoes at this moment. I would be scared too death." Barnacles said.

"Yes I am. Everyone is counting on me. The sea creatures, the other Octonauts, you and the list goes on. I never minded being Captain if I ever needed to, but now that you need me to be Captain, it just caught me off guard. I truly realized what being Captain was all about. Captain, do you really think I'm ready for this?" Kwazii said uneasy.

"Kwazii, when we first met, I knew that you had something in you. Something that no one else has. Not everyone has the ability to do the things that you do on a daily basis. You do a lot of work that no one else has the skills to do. You are one of the bravest Cats that I have ever encountered. If anyone can be Captain, it's you. You are going to do an amazing job." Barnacles smiled.

"Thanks Captain." Kwazii smiled.

Kwazii gets up out of his chair and hugs Barnacles.

Barnacles hugs him back.

Kwazii yawns.

"You best get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Barnacles insists.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kwazii laughed.

"You have a journey ahead of you!" Kwazii said.

"You have your own journey that is about to begin also!" Barnacles laughed.

Kwazii laughed.

Barnacles and Kwazii have their own separate journeys to go on starting tomorrow.

"We best get to our rooms." Barnacles suggests.

Kwazii turns the HQ lights off.

Kwazii and Barnacles leave the HQ to their bedrooms.

A few minutes later the two arrive to their bedrooms.

"Goodnight Kwazii."

"Goodnight Captain."

The two go inside their bedrooms.

Kwazii immediately falls on his bed laying down on his back.

He felt drained.

Very drained.

He has never been this drained in his entire life.

However, he knows that he has harder and longer days ahead of him.

Out of the blue, he gets a radio call.

He wondered who would be calling him this late.

Everyone was asleep.

Kwazii himself needed to be asleep right now.

"Hello Kwazii. We need to talk. Come to my room ASAP. Be extremely quiet so you don't wake anyone." Christina says anxiously.

"Wait!" Kwazii pleads.

Christina ends the radio call.

"I am on me way me chest of gold." Kwazii says tip toeing to the Octochute.


	7. Chapter 7: Apologies

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Hope you all are enjoying the story! I am hoping to finish this story by the end of December! Finals are coming up so I may not be able to. Hopefully I will! I will do my best! On with the story!**

Kwazii is going down the Octochute to the lower part of the Octopod.

His bedroom is at the top level.

Christina's is at the lower part.

Kwazii wasn't sure what Christina wanted to talk about.

The two haven't said much to each other ever since their argument in the lab.

Kwazii thought that Christina was cheating on him because she was sneaking in the lab then and it was just her and Shellington in the room.

Christina claimed that she wasn't cheating on him but he didn't know what to believe.

There was only one way to find out.

Kwazii jumped out of the Octochute into the hallway.

It was very dark in the hallway.

Everyone was asleep.

Kwazii needed to be asleep too but Christina asked to see him and it seemed important.

And they needed to set things right between each other.

Kwazii knocked on Christina's bedroom door quietly.

Christina answers the door.

"Come in." Christina whispers.

Kwazii walks inside Christina's bedroom.

Christina's main lights weren't on but her small lamps were on to lighten the room.

"We can sit on the couch if you would like." Christina suggested.

"That is fine." Kwazii replied.

Christina and Kwazii sit down on the couch.

"Christina, there is something that I need to tell you." Kwazii sighed.

"What is it?" Christina asked.

"That I am…." He went on.

"That you are what?" Christina questioned.

"That I am sorry for accusing you of cheating on me." Kwazii said spilling the tea.

"It's ok Kwazii. I understand you thinking I was cheating on you. I snuck into the lab and then I was in the lab alone with Shellington. I am just thankful that I have a boyfriend who cares about me. I am glad that you care about what I am doing all day every day! That is a true boyfriend right there!" Christina said while blushing.

"It is my job to worry about you me chest of gold. Ever since we have been together, it has been like a roller coaster. One moment we are having the time of our life then the next we are going through a hard time. Unfortunately, at this time we are going through a hard time. Since I will be Captain for two weeks, I will be very busy and stressed to the max. I will make time for you as best as I can. I just don't know if I am ready for this or not…." Kwazii went on.

"Kwazii, you will be the best Captain. The best Captain Kwazii that has ever sailed the seven seas. There are no cuts or buts about it. I will be with you every step of the way. Your grandfather Calico Jack would be very proud."

"Yes, he would." Kwazii smiled.

Kwazii then got an idea.

"Christina, I have an idea!"

"What idea is it?" She asked.

"Since I will be Captain, I won't be lieutenant. What if you could be lieutenant which is usually my job." Kwazii said excitedly.

Christina gasped.

"I never thought about that! I really don't have much experience with your job though. It can't be that hard right? I don't have any major stories to work on right now just minor ones. So, I wouldn't get very behind on my writing. And I would only do it for two weeks. We would get to spend more time together too!"

"What do you say me chest of gold?" Kwazii smirked.

"Yes, I will be your lieutenant!" Christina smiled while also laughing.

Christina and Kwazii hug.

Kwazii smelled Christina's long brown hair.

Her hair always smelled good.

That was one of the many things Kwazii liked about her.

"I love you Christina." Kwazii said with awe.

"I love you too…. Captain Kwazii."

"I better get to bed. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow." Kwazii said.

"Yes, it's your first day of being Captain!"

"In the morning, I will talk to Barnacles about our idea." Kwazii assured.

Christina smiled at him and gave a thumps up.

Kwazii smiled back at Christina and quietly left her bedroom.

Kwazii tip toed through the hallway to the Octochute until he saw a shadow.

The shadow turned out to be Tunip.

"Why aren't you asleep me hearty?" Kwazii asked.

"Cheapa!" Tunip chanted.

Tunip held up a kelp cake.

"Oh, you had to get a midnight snack!" Kwazii laughed.

Tunip hands Kwazii a kelp cake.

"For me?"

Tunip nods his head.

"Thanks, me hearty!" Kwazii said thanking Tunip.

"Cheapa Cheapa!" Tunip says.

"Just don't tell anyone you saw me walking around this late ok me hearty?" Kwazii laughed.

"Cheapa Cheapa!" Tunip giggled.

Kwazii walks to the end of the hallway and jumps inside the Octochute.

A few minutes later he reaches his bedroom.

Kwazii takes his Octonaut hat off, hops into bed and passes out.

The soon to be Captain has a long journey ahead of him.


	8. Chapter 8: The big day is here

**Author's note: Hey guys! I am so sorry that this chapter is a few days late. I was having computer trouble. But now it is fixed! Better late than, never right? Just a heads-up finals are coming up for me so Chapter 9 might be a few days late. It maybe posted on time or it may be a few days late. Not sure yet. Hopefully Chapter 9 will be posted on time but It just depends on if I have time to work on it or not. I have to stay focused on school and do well on my finals! Anyone of you guys that are in school can relate! One more thing, if you want to make sure you don't miss a new chapter, please "follow" this story! Please review what you think! Here is chapter nine!**

 ***THE NEXT MORNING***

Kwazii's alarm clock goes off.

Kwazii yawns, turns over on his stomach, he reaches over to his nightstand and turns off his alarm clock.

"Today is the day." Kwazii sighed.

As much as Kwazii didn't want this day to come, it did.

He hoped he would never have to be Captain even for just two weeks' time.

But the day was here.

Kwazii felt better that he and Christina are on good terms now.

He was worried that they would break up.

Luckily, they worked it out.

Relationships are tough and a lot of work but its worth it to be with the person that you love most.

Kwazii got out of bed and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

He needed a few minutes to himself before the day began.

He knew that while he would be Captain, he wouldn't have very much free time.

The cat also knew that long and tough days were ahead of him.

He knew that Barnacles needed him, he would do anything to help the polar bear out.

Barnacles has done so much for him, it was the least he could do to pay him back.

Barnacles is as tough as iron.

He could get through anything.

Including a Fungus disease.

Kwazii has faith that the doctors will help treat the disease before it gets worse than it already has.

Kwazii was going to be the best Captain he can be.

The best Captain Kwazii that is.

Suddenly, his radio went off.

It was Barnacles.

"Good morning Captain." Kwazii said yawning.

"Good morning Kwazii." Barnacles says also yawning.

"I have something for you. I've been saving it in case you would need it and now is the time." Barnacles explained.

"But what do I need that I don't have already?" Kwazii questions.

"Come to my room and I'll give it to you." Barnacles says.

"Ok me hearty." Kwazii says confused.

Kwazii wasn't sure what the Captain wanted to give him.

He already had everything he needed, what more could he ask for?

Kwazii gets off the edge of his bed.

He jumps across the Octochute door and knocks on Barnacles' door.

Barnacles answers the door with his normal warm smile.

Kwazii walks into Barnacles' room.

Barnacles had all of his things that he needed all packed up.

It was weird to see some of his things all packed up.

Even though he knew that Barnacles was going to be back, it felt like he really was leaving for good.

Kwazii was glad that this was only temporary.

"I have something for you." The Polar Bear says.

Barnacles picks up a medium sized box and gives it to Kwazii.

Kwazii opens the box.

Kwazii gasps.

It was a Captain uniform.

It was a replica of Barnacles' but a little different.

It was more Kwazii styled.

It was very pirate styled.

It was blue like Barnacles' but with a few tears in it to represent Kwazii's pirate roots, and it had a small pirate flag on the top right hand corner.

Kwazii looked at Barnacles' speechless.

"I had it made in case you ever needed it and now is that time. I hope you like it." Barnacles smiled.

"Captain…..." Kwazii said then paused.

"Yes?"

"Its…perfect." Kwazii finished.

"I am glad you like it. I hoped you would never have to wear it but the day has come whether we wanted it to or not." Barnacles said.

"Also, there is something else I needed to talk to you about." Kwazii said.

"And what is that?" Barnacles asked.

"Me and Christina talked last night and I got an idea. Since I will be Captain for two weeks, I will not be Lieutenant. Which is normally my job. Could Christina be Lieutenant while I am Captain while you are away? She doesn't have any major stories going on right now so she won't get behind on her work." Kwazii asked.

Kwazii hoped Barnacles would say yes.

Kwazii really wanted to spend more time with Christina.

This might be the solution to his problem for the better or the worse.

However, Barnacles is still his boss and he can say no.

"Well… she would be helpful to you. Christina is the type who gets the job done. You will need all the help you can get. You have a major responsibility that rests on your shoulders. Every decision that you make as Captain will affect everyone. Your crew, the sea creatures the list goes on. They are all counting on you Kwazii. You just can't get distracted with Christina because you two are a couple. You have to be professional. You don't want to be hanging all over her 24/7 while on missions and stuff like that. That can make you and the rest of the Octonauts look bad. We don't want sea creatures to talk bad about us. Good Captains look out for everyone's needs before his own." Barnacles said reasoning.

Kwazii understood what the polar bear meant.

He needs to stay focused on being Captain and not hanging all over Christina 24/7.

"I understand, Captain." Kwazii replied.

"Yes, she can be Lieutenant. I will meet up with her this morning to give her a few instructions. I'm going to tell her the same thing I just told you." Barnacles said.

"Yes!" Kwazii said excitedly jumping up and down.

Now he and Christina can spend more time together.

The two lovebirds just can't be hanging all over each other and being all lovie dovey around everyone while having to be professional with their jobs.

It could make them look bad.

Christina getting to be by his side almost all the time made Kwazii feel a little less nervous about being Captain.

"Maybe being Captain won't be so bad after all." Kwazii thought to himself.

However the soon to be Captain and the other Octonauts have no idea what lies ahead of them while Barnacles will be away.

The Fungus in the Coral Reef is spreading more and more than it was before.


	9. Chapter 9: Lieutenant Christina

* **A few minutes later***

Barnacles is in the library sitting at the table by the window.

He brought some breakfast with him from the kitchen.

Normally he would eat breakfast in the kitchen with everyone else, but he had to meet with Christina.

Barnacles is leaving in two hours so he didn't have much time.

The Polar Bear had to tell Christina a few things before he leaves.

Some very important things.

Christina comes out of the Octochute holding a plastic plate with an omelette on it with one hand and a cup of coffee in the other hand.

"Do you need some help?" Barnacles asked.

"I got it thank you though." Christina replied.

Christina walks over to the table and sits down in the chair across from Barnacles.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Christina asked.

Christina hoped that she wasn't in trouble.

As far as she known, she hasn't done anything wrong.

Her and Barnacles have never talked one on one before.

It was strange to be alone with the Captain.

"Kwazii told me this morning about you being Lieutenant while he is Captain while I am away. I have decided that I am going to let you be Lieutenant." Barnacles said.

"Really?" Christina said shocked.

She was shocked that he was letting her be Lieutenant.

Because she doesn't have much experience with being Lieutenant.

Also, because her and Kwazii are a couple.

"Yes. I already told Kwazii this and now I am going to tell you." Barnacles said.

"Tell me what?" Christina asked.

Christina sips some of her coffee.

Coffee is her stress reliever.

She is definitely going to need it for the next two weeks.

"You can't get distracted with Kwazii because you two are a couple. You have to be professional with your jobs. You don't want to be hanging all over him all the time while on missions and stuff like that. That can make us look bad. We do not want sea creatures to talk bad about us. Kwazii also needs to focus on being Captain. Kwazii has a massive responsibility that rests on his shoulders. From day one of being an Octonaut, I hoped and prayed he wouldn't ever have to be Captain. Kwazii can be a good leader when he chooses to act like one. He just acts very childish and likes to have fun when sometimes it's not appropriate. He just has to believe in himself. Kwazii has been very upset and stressed ever since I told him my diagnosis. He hasn't been his same old self. You need to be with him every step of the way. He needs you Christina. You need to assist him in anything that he needs. He will need guidance." Barnacles explained.

"I will be with him every step of the way." Christina promised.

"Good. I know I can count on you. When I first met you, I knew you had something in you. Even when I knew you as "Chris." Inkling choose well. You have done an amazing job being an Octonaut for the last six months." Barnacles added.

Christina smiled.

"Thank you very much. It has been an amazing journey so far. I cannot wait to see what adventures lie ahead! Including me being Lieutenant temporarily. It will be different and challenging, but I know I can do this. You need me, Kwazii needs me, the rest of the crew, and the entire ocean does too. You can count on me Captain." Christina said.

"By the way, I am curious about this. When did you tell Kwazii your diagnosis?" Christina asked.

"I told him about a week ago." Barnacles answered.

"But why did you just tell him and not the rest of us until yesterday?"

"Because I knew the news was going to be hard for everyone to take in. I knew everyone was going to be sad. I also knew Kwazii was going to be the one who would suffer the most. Not only because we are close, but since he would have to fill in as Captain for me. Ever since we became Octonauts, we both knew if something were to happen to me, it would be Kwazii who would step in as Captain whether it's temporary or permanent. I knew that I needed to tell Kwazii before everyone else so he could have some time to calm down before I left. Then I would tell everyone else the day before. So that way there would be hardly anytime to be sad." Barnacles explained.

"Ohhhh."

"I hope you are not mad that I didn't tell you until yesterday." Barnacles said.

"No no it's ok I totally get it. Kwazii was going to be very upset about the news so he needed some time to calm down before you left. And you didn't want the rest of us to be sad for a week. I am thankful to have a Captain who cares about his crew." Christina said confidently.

"I am glad that you are not mad. And I could not ask for a better crew. I know each and everyone of you are going to be fine while I am away." Barnacles said full of empowerment.

Christina finishes eating her omelette.

Barnacles looks at his Octo-compass.

"We need to head to the launch bay. I am leaving in thirty minutes." Barnacles said urgently.

Barnacles sounds the Octo-alert.

"Octonauts, to the launch bay!"

Barnacles and Christina dash out of the library.


	10. Chapter 10: Farewell

**Author's note: Hello everyone! First of all, I wanted to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope it's your best one yet! Also, I was planning to finish this story in late December but that isn't going to happen. But that's ok! There are still a few chapters left to write for this story. I do not to rush and I want this story to be the best as possible! If I rush it, it won't be as good as it could be! As always, thank you for all the views! I wouldn't continue this story without each and every one of you! Please review your thoughts!**

* **A few minutes before the Octo-alert goes off***

Kwazii is in his bedroom alone.

He was about to do something that he didn't want to do.

Something that he has dreaded for a long time.

Kwazii held the Captain's uniform up and just stared at it for what seemed like hours.

"Do I really have to do this?" Kwazii questioned himself.

The uniform was really nice looking and was his style, but he didn't want to wear it.

It just didn't feel right.

"Am I dreaming? Is this for real?" He asked himself.

Kwazii then remembered that he wasn't dreaming.

This was for real.

In just a few minutes he would be Captain of the Octonauts.

Barnacles is leaving in thirty minutes.

Kwazii is going to be gone most of the day to drive Barnacles to Miami, get him settled in a room then he was coming back to the Octopod.

It would be around evening time when he returned.

Kwazii didn't want him to leave.

The cat didn't feel like he was ready for this.

Kwazii sighs.

He goes into his closet to put on the Captain uniform.

A few minutes later he came out of his closet.

He walks over to the mirror on the wall.

Kwazii looks back at his reflection.

He looks at himself lost at words.

The cat didn't recognize himself.

He wasn't sure who's reflection he was staring at.

It didn't look like him.

The Captain's uniform looked good on him, however it was just strange that he was wearing it.

Kwazii has never worn a Captain's uniform before.

He wasn't used to looking this professional.

"Maybe this uniform will give me confidence in myself." Kwazii convinced himself.

"Well this is it. The moment that I have been dreading for the last week. I just hope I don't screw things up around here. I have to lead the Octonauts, lead the Fungus cleanup, the list goes on. Everyone is counting on me. I can't let them down. I know I have rough and long days ahead. I am only doing this because Barnacles and the rest of the crew need me. I know they all will be here every step of the way." Kwazii talked to himself.

Kwazii put a smile on his face.

"I know I will get through this."

Out of the blue, the Octo-alert sounds.

"Octonauts, to the Launch Bay!" Barnacles says urgently.

"It's time."

"Ready or not, here I come." Kwazii says.

Kwazii jumps into the Octochute.

* **In the Launch Bay***

Everyone is gathered around Barnacles.

The Gup E was already loaded with Barnacles' things.

Barnacles is now giving final instructions and saying his goodbyes.

"Alright everyone. Before I head out, I have a few things that I want to say." Barnacles announces.

Everyone's attention goes to Barnacles.

"First of all, I have had a lot of thought into this and I am going to let Christina be Lieutenant while Kwazii is Captain while I am away." Barnacles announces.

"Really?" Tweak questions.

"Yes, even though she does not have experience in that position, I thought it would be a good idea because Christina is a good leader, wise, and she knows how to get the job done. She will be very helpful to Kwazii." Barnacles answered.

Christina smiled.

She was happy that Barnacles thought good about her.

It made her day.

"Also, Kwazii will drive me in the Gup E to Miami, Florida. A taxi will pick me and Kwazii up once we get to Miami. Then the taxi will drive us to the hospital. Once I am settled, Kwazii will leave me and he will make the journey back to the Octopod. He will be gone almost all day so the Fungus cleanup won't start until tomorrow." Barnacles announced.

"Any questions?" The polar bear asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Ok good. I am afraid it is time for me to go." Barnacles said sadly.

The room suddenly went dead silent.

"Do you really have to leave?" Peso says frowning.

"I am afraid so. The sooner I start treatment, the sooner it won't risk spreading and getting worse." Barnacles answered.

"Forgive me asking again but how long will you be away?" Inkling asked.

"Two weeks."

"Cheapa?" Tunip chirped sadly.

"That's a long time!" Shellington exclaimed.

"I know and I hate for it to be this long. But think about it this way, it could be longer. I am grateful it isn't longer than it already is." Barnacles said trying to put a smile on his face.

"Also, there is one more thing that I need to do." Barnacles says.

"And what is that Captain?" Dashi asked.

Barnacles takes off his Captain hat.

"I need to give this to Kwazii."

Kwazii gasps.

"Captain, you don't have to do that! The Captain's hat is your thing!" Kwazii tries convincing Barnacles.

"I won't need it while I am away. Besides it would make you look like a true Captain. And it will give you good luck. It helped give me confidence too." Barnacles insisted.

"Alright then." Kwazii says shaking his head.

Barnacles places the Captain's hat on Kwazii's head.

"Oooooohhhhhh." Tunip says awed.

Barnacles takes a picture of Kwazii with his Octo-compass.

Barnacles shows the picture to Kwazii.

Kwazii gasps.

"Is that really me?" Kwazii asked himself in his head.

Earlier when he first put on the Captain's uniform Kwazii thought it didn't look like him, now with the Captain's hat on it makes it look even less like him.

"Are you sure you want me to wear your hat?" Kwazii asked.

"I am positive." Barnacles insisted.

Kwazii sighed.

The ole polar bear wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Well everyone, I better get going." Barnacles sighs.

No one wanted Barnacles to leave.

Everyone was trying to hold back tears at this point.

It was hard for each and every Octonaut to see their beloved Captain leave.

"Goodbye Everyone!" Barnacles says.

"Bye Captain!" The other Octonauts say together.

The Octonauts tried to put happy faces on but it was hard to do so.

It just wasn't going to be the same without Barnacles.

Kwazii and Barnacles jump into the Gup E.

Kwazii drives the Gup E out of the Octopod into the deep blue sea.


	11. Chapter 11: Treatment Begins

**Author's note: I am so sorry that I am a few days late posting this chapter! I have been really busy with the holidays doing stuff with my family. Now that the holidays are sadly over, I can get back on schedule on posting new chapters! I plan on finishing this story sometime around the end of January or the beginning of February. Not sure when exactly. We will just have to see! This chapter is also longer than I thought it was going to be. But that's ok! Who loves a longer chapter? I know I do! This chapter is important and a lot happens so I recommend that you read carefully! And lastly, Happy New Year! I hope 2019 is your best year yet! Here is Chapter 11!**

Barnacles and Kwazii left the Octopod a few minutes ago.

"Are you sure you don't mind driving the whole way?" Barnacles asked.

"Yes, Captain I don't mind at all! It will get me mind off things anyway…." Kwazii insisted.

Barnacles shook his head.

"Are you ok Kwazii?"

Kwazii sighed.

"Yes, Captain. It's just that, I have a lot on me plate right now. I have to get you to Miami, get back to the Octopod before dark since I am by me self, lead the Fungus cleanup, the list goes on." Kwazii said.

"I understand what you are talking about. I could not imagine how you are feeling at this point. I know you are scared about the unknown that lies ahead. I knew as soon as Inkling hired you that you would be capable of being Captain if needed be. Inkling choose well indeed. The Octonauts are extremely lucky to have you Kwazii." Barnacles said.

Kwazii smiled.

"Thanks Captain. That really mean a lot. I really needed that." Kwazii thanked Barnacles.

"You are very welcome."

"It's just that…. I do not want to let the team down. Because any decision that I make as Captain for the good or the bad will affect everyone." Kwazii told Barnacles.

"I totally understand what you mean. I face that every day. I have to make sure that I make good decisions for the team. Everyone relies on me. It's all part of the job. It's a tough burden to carry, but someone has to Captain. And that's you Kwazii. It's only temporary though. It could be way worse, it could be longer or even permanently." Barnacles said.

"Did the doctors say that there is a chance that you could not survive?" Kwazii asked.

"They did say that there is a small chance that I may not survive. But the chances of me living are bigger. Don't worry about me Kwazii I will be fine. You need to focus on being Captain. Everyone is relying on you. Including me."

Kwazii smiled at Barnacles.

"Thank you, Captain, I believe I can do this. I heard a saying once that said that everything happens for a reason. There is definitely a reason why all of this is happening. None of us ever wanted any of this to happen. But that's life. Life will throw things at you that you never planned on getting. Including me being Captain. I never wanted the title but then life says, Kwazii needs be Captain anyway." Kwazii said.

"Very true Kwazii. I have faith in you that you will do great things for the Octonauts!" Barnacles exclaimed.

"Oh, and one more thing, if you ever forget what is going on next, you can check the Octonaut agenda schedule. Dashi will help you access it. Only the Captain has access to it. It will show you the missions we planned ahead of time and what places you will travel to next." Barnacles explained.

"Thanks, Captain!" Kwazii smiled.

"Anytime, Captain Kwazii." Barnacles replied.

 ***A few hours later***

Barnacles and Kwazii have arrived in Miami, Florida.

Kwazii chains the Gup E to the dock.

The chain has a passcode on it so no one can steal the Gup E.

The two walks away from the Gup E toward the city.

"Are you going to call the Taxi?" Kwazii asked.

"Yes, I will." Barnacles said.

Barnacles calls the Taxi.

A few minutes later the Taxi drives up.

Barnacles and Kwazii get inside the Taxi.

The Taxi driver is a Monkey.

"Hello! I am Clyde and I will be your Taxi driver for today! Where do you need to go?" The monkey asked.

"The MF hospital please!" Barnacles replied.

"To the MF hospital we go!" Clyde exclaimed.

The Taxi drives off to the hospital.

"What are your names?" Clyde asked.

"I'm Barnacles."

"The name is Kwazii me hearty."

"So, why are you two going to MF hospital?" Clyde asked.

"I am a patient there. I was diagnosed with a Fungus disease. I have to keep medicine on the area of my arm that has the Fungus 24/7 and not get it wet. I have to stay for two weeks for observation and to do more tests. The doctors want to make sure that I am cured." Barnacles explained.

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that. I have heard the Doctors at MF are really good. I hope that you get well soon." Clyde said with sympathy.

"I hope so too." Barnacles said.

"Barnacles, are you like a Captain or something?" Clyde asked.

"Are you kidding me? I know Barnacles is the true Captain, but I look more like a Captain because I am in Uniform and I have the Captain's hat on!" Kwazii thought.

"Well, I am the Captain however Kwazii will be the temporary Captain while I am away for treatment." Barnacles answered.

"Oh, ok I understand." Clyde replied.

"You two are Octonauts aren't you?" Clyde asked.

"Yes, we are me hearty." Kwazi answered.

"I knew you too looked familiar as soon as you got in the taxi! I am a fan as you can tell! Don't mind me, I am just fanboying over here!" Clyde laughed.

"You are fine!" Barnacles laughed also.

The Taxi arrives at the hospital.

"We have arrived!" Clyde says.

Clyde drives the Taxi up to the front door.

"Goodbye! I hope we meet again! And I hope your treatment goes well Barnacles!" Clyde says.

Barnacles and Kwazii get out of the Taxi.

"Goodbye Clyde!" The two Octonauts shout.

Barnacles and Kwazii walk inside the automatic doors.

Barnacles goes to the front desk and signs in.

A few minutes later Barnacles' name is called.

"Barnacles." A female Squirrel says.

The two Octonauts get up out of their seats and walk over to her.

"Hello Barnacles!" The Squirrel greets him.

"Hello there!" Barnacles greets her back.

"I am Chestnut and I will be your nurse will you are here. Who is this with you?"

"This is Kwazii, the Lieutenant of the Octonauts. He will take my position as Captain while I am having treatment done." Barnacles answered.

"Oh, that's right you two are Octonauts! I've heard amazing things about you guys. I am a huge fan! I am so flattered to serve you during your stay!" Chestnut said excitedly.

Barnacles smiled.

"I will take you to your room." Chestnut says.

The three go inside an elevator, the elevator goes up a few floors, and they get out of the elevator and walk down the hallway to finally get to Barnacles' hospital room.

Chestnut opens the door for them.

The two Octonauts follow her.

The room was an average sized hospital room. It was about the size of a regular hotel room. It had one hospital bed for the patient, a couch, a TV, a drawer to keep things in, a bathroom with a walk-in shower, a sink and a toilet.

"This is it Barnacles. You may settle in now. Make yourself at home, this will be your home for the next two weeks. Dr. Jayden will be here in a few minutes. He has also decided to give you anxiety medicine. He thinks it will help you. He understands that you must be a nervous wreck with not only your diagnosis but with you leaving your team as well." Chestnut explains.

"Oh, ok thank you Chestnut." Barnacles said thanking her.

"One more thing, on the bed is your hospital gown and I need to put your hospital bracelet on." Chestnut adds.

Chestnut puts the hospital bracelet on Barnacles' arm.

"Thank you!" Barnacles thanks her.

"Your welcome and please let me know if there is anything that I can get you."

Chestnut leaves the room.

Barnacles grabs the hospital gown and goes into the bathroom to change.

He comes back two minutes later and starts to arrange his things the way he wants before he won't be able to move around a lot.

"Captain! Did you hear what she said? They are going to give you anxiety medicine! Do you know what that means?" Kwazii says panicking.

"Yes, Kwazii I know. The anxiety medicine will make me go to sleep." Barnacles says calmly.

"What if you don't wake up?"

"Kwazii, I will wake up don't worry. It will only knock me out for a few hours."

Kwazii breathes hard.

"Alright me hearty I hope so."

Dr. Jayden and Nurse Chestnut walk into the room.

Barnacles is now in the hospital bed while Kwazii is standing beside the edge of the bed.

"Hello Barnacles." Dr. Jayden says.

Barnacles sees that Dr. Jayden is a Blue Jay.

"Hello Dr. Jayden." Barnacles replies.

"How are you today?" The Dr. asked.

"I am alright. I am just ready to start treatment." Barnacles says.

"Well, the sooner you begin, the sooner you will be finished. I know the entire thing has been hard for you. Along with your diagnosis you had to leave your crew. I know they were upset when you told them the news. They will miss you for sure. And who is the Cat?"

"Oh, the name is Kwazii me hearty." Kwazii answers.

"It is nice to meet you Kwazii." The Dr. said.

"Are you taking over Barnacles' position while he is here?" The Dr. asked.

"Yes, me hearty I am." Kwazii answered.

"Oh yes that's right Barnacles told me over the phone the one time." The Dr. laughed.

"It's all good me hearty." Kwazii laughed also.

"One thing that I wanted to make clear is that, if there is anyone else that is or thinks they are infected with the Fungus disease they need to come here ASAP. If the disease spreads through the body for too long, it could kill them. Kwazii, please let the rest of the crew know when you get back." Dr. Jayden said

"I will Dr." Kwazii says.

"I am sure Chestnut has already told you this, but I will be giving you anxiety medicine. I think it is best because I know you are stressed to the max. I want things to go as smoothly as possible." Dr. Jayden explained.

"Yes, I completely understand." Barnacles agrees.

"I will most likely give it to you multiple times so I can get a good look at the spot with the Fungus. When you are asleep, I can look at the spot better." The Dr. explains.

"And it will help you rest." Chestnut adds.

Dr. Jayden hands Barnacles a pill which is the anxiety medicine.

"Take this and it will put you to sleep. You will wake up in a few hours. Any questions?"

No one says anything.

"Oh, and Kwazii, once Barnacles takes the pill, he will only be awake for a few minutes. You can spend those last few minutes with him but as soon as he goes to sleep, I need you to leave. I don't want you to be there when he wakes up. I do not want anything to disturb him." Dr. Jayden explains.

"Yes Dr." Kwazii says.

"Ok good. I have to go tend to other patients. Goodbye Barnacles and Kwazii. I will see you when you wake up Barnacles." The Dr. says.

Dr. Jayden and Nurse Chestnut leave the room.

Barnacles takes the pill.

"Any final questions Kwazii?" Barnacles asked starting to feel sleepy.

"No Captain. I believe I can do this." Kwazii says bravely even though he doesn't feel very brave.

Kwazii is barely holding it together.

Kwazii hugs Barnacles.

"I love you Captain!"

Kwazii bursts in tears.

"I love you Kwazii. I always will. You will be the best Captain Kwazii that ever sailed the seven seas…." Barnacles says then falling asleep.

"Captain!" Kwazii says crying.


	12. Chapter 12: Captain Kwazii

**Author's note: Hello everyone! As you can see, I posted this chapter on time! (go me!) I am getting back on track on writing and posting new chapters. I hate to keep you all waiting! I am starting back school this week (ugh). I am not ready to go back but it is what it is right? Just keep in mind since I will be back in school, chapters might be posted later than expected. I will do the best I can, I have to stay focused on school and make good grades! Thanks for all the views and please review!**

 ***Still at the hospital***

Kwazii continues to cry while laying Barnacles down on the bed.

Barnacles just went to sleep.

Not for good though.

Kwazii felt like he was really gone even though he wasn't.

Kwazii looks at his watch.

"Oh shoot, I need to get going. It's past noon. As much as I hate to leave, I have to get back to the Octopod. The others need me. And I am starving!"

Kwazii hugs Barnacles one last time.

"Goodbye Captain, I am going to make you proud. I will do me very best. Captain Kwazii is out." Kwazii whispered.

Kwazii quietly leaves the room.

"Did I really just call meself Captain? Man, that's so weird…the whole thing just doesn't feel right." Kwazii thought to himself.

Kwazii walks into the elevator.

"It's real now…." Kwazii continues to think to himself.

"The responsibility of being Captain is now officially mine."

Kwazii gets off the elevator.

"No turning back now…"

Kwazii goes to the hospital cafeteria and buys a sandwich to eat on the way back.

A few minutes later he walks outside and calls a taxi.

A taxi drives up moments later.

Kwazii gets inside the taxi and the driver is Clyde.

"Hello again me hearty!" Kwazii smiles.

"Hello Kwazii! We meet again!" Clyde smiles back.

"Where do you need to go my friend?" Clyde asked.

"To the docks please." Kwazii responded.

"To the docks we go!" Clyde says cheerfully.

The taxi drives away from the hospital.

Kwazii looks back at the hospital. He would be back in two weeks to pick up Barnacles.

Two weeks seemed like eternity to him….

Kwazii sighs.

"Is everything alright my friend?" Clyde asks.

"Well I just dropped off Barnacles at the hospital. It was so hard to do so. Me and the Captain are really tight. We do almost everything together, because of our jobs. Our jobs are so similar we were together almost all the time. Basically, the lieutenant's job is to assist the Captain and be by his side most of the time. And to also to do things that no one else has the hands to do if that makes sense. Now that he is gone, I feel lost." Kwazii revealed.

"I know that has to be tough. Is someone going to fill in as Lieutenant while you are Captain?" Clyde asks.

"My girlfriend Christina is." Kwazii replied.

"Oh, I see. However, I will warn you. Do not let her distract you from your responsibility. You need to stay focused on leading your team. That should be your main priority right now." Clyde warned him.

"Yes, Barnacles told me the same thing." Kwazii replied.

The taxi arrives at the docks.

Kwazii hands Clyde his money.

"Goodbye Kwazii! I hope to see you in the future!" Clyde says.

"Goodbye me hearty!" Kwazii waves goodbye.

Kwazii walks away from the taxi.

"Be careful Kwazii. I see conflict in your future." Clyde said.

The taxi drives away.

Kwazii punches in the password on the chain, puts the chain inside the Gup E and jumps in the Gup.

"Goodbye Miami. See you soon." Kwazii says sadly.

Kwazii drives the Gup E into the sea.

As soon as he gets on the main route to the Octopod, he starts to munch on his sandwich.

"It's going to be a long few hours." Kwazii sighed.

* **A few hours later***

"I am getting bored. I need to call Christina. I am sure she is wondering how everything went." Kwazii says.

"Gup E, call Christina." Kwazii commands.

"Calling Christina." A voice similar to "Siri" says.

Tweak made a new update to all the Gups a few months ago to where all the Octonauts' phones are connected to the Gups.

Christina answers the phone.

"Hello Kwazii." Christina said.

"Hello me chest of gold."

"How did everything go?" Christina asked.

"Well, it was not easy. The Dr. is making Barnacles take anxiety medicine. He thought that it would help keep Barnacles calm and it would help him rest so the Dr. could look at the infected part better. The Dr. understood that Barnacles has to be under a lot of stress with not only his diagnosis but him having to leave us as well. Plus, I know he is stressed about leaving me in charge. The poor bear has a lot on his plate right now." Kwazii explained.

"Poor Barnacles. And I know someone else who is stressed." Christina says.

"Who?" Kwazii asked.

"You, silly." Christina replies.

"Ha-ha tell me about it." Kwazii laughed.

"I have to be pretty much the opposite of meself. I am always goofing off and scaring everyone with me pirate stories. Being Captain is the exact opposite. I wish it didn't have to be this way…." Kwazii said sadly.

"I know it has to be hard. But I will be with you every step of the way." Christina said trying to cheer up Kwazii.

"That's right." Kwazii said brightening up a little.

"How is everything going over there?" Kwazii asked.

"Good. Everyone is pretty much at their own stations right now. I am in my office working on articles while I have the time. It's a few minutes before dinner." Christina replied.

"Man, I have been driving for hours. I didn't eat much lunch because I wasn't that hungry. Me stress has me all out of whack. Me appetite just isn't the same." Kwazii said.

"Since you will miss dinner, I will save you something. Then while you eat, we can hang out since there won't be much time for that later on." Christina says.

"Thanks, me chest of gold." Kwazii thanked Christina.

"Anytime Kwazii." Christina replied.

"Cheapa cheapa cheapa!" Tunip says over the intercom.

"Oh, that means dinner is ready! I am getting better and better at understanding Vegimalnese! I have to go Kwazii, I will see you when you get back." Christina said.

"Ok I love you Christina." Kwazii said with all his heart.

"I love you too Kwazii." Christina replied warmly.

Christina hangs up.

 ***One hour later***

Kwazii is almost at the Octopod.

He is just minutes away.

It is already dark outside.

It is close to curfew also.

"I need to radio Tweak so she can let me in." Kwazii said.

Kwazii radios Tweak.

"Hello Kwazii." Tweak answered.

"Hello Tweak."

"What's up?" Tweak asked.

"I am just a few minutes away from the Octopod. Be ready to let me in." Kwazii said.

"K, Cap." Tweak replied.

"Tweak, you don't have to call me that. That is Barnacles' thing." Kwazii said.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking. It is just such a habit. You are Captain after all." Tweak apologized.

"You are fine me hearty." Kwazii laughed.

"Ok good. See you in a few minutes." Tweak said hanging up the radio call.

After what seemed like forever, Kwazii finally reached the Octopod.

Kwazii breathed very deeply.

"Ready or not, here I come." Kwazii said hesitantly.

The Octo-hatch opens and Kwazii drives the Gup E inside the Octopod.

Now the real fun begins…


	13. Chapter 13: The Journey Begins

Kwazii has arrived at the Octopod.

As soon as he gets out of the Gup E, he sees that everyone was waiting on him to arrive.

"Welcome back Kwazii!" Everyone shouted.

"Hello me hearties! It is good to be back. I have been busy nonstop all day!" Kwazii says yawning.

"We are glad that you made it back safely." Dashi said.

"Thank you and me too." Kwazii said.

"How did everything go with Barnacles?" Inkling asked.

Kwazii thought to himself for a minute.

"They can't know how I really feel about this whole thing! I have to stay strong. Captains don't cry and complain in front of their crew! I also don't want to worry them too much. They are already upset as it is, Barnacles didn't tell them about his diagnosis until yesterday." Kwazii thought to himself.

"Well, um…. We got to the hospital just fine. Barnacles' nurse took us to his hospital room. I also got to meet his doctor. He was really nice. Barnacles is in good hands. He misses everyone also." Kwazii answered.

"That is good to hear." Inkling said relived.

Christina gives Kwazii a stare.

Kwazii stares back at her.

"I will tell you later." Kwazii mouths to her hoping no one would notice what he is doing.

Christina shook her head.

"Men are so confusing." Christina thought to herself.

"Barnacles' doctor also wanted me to let you all know that if there is anyone that is or thinks they are infected with the Fungus disease they need to come to the hospital ASAP. If the disease spreads through the body for too long, it could kill you." Kwazii explained.

"Oh my!" Peso gasps.

"Aaaaaa!" Tunip faints.

Tweak assists to Tunip who is alright as always.

Tunip just over reacts to almost everything.

"Thank you for telling us Kwazii." Shellington says.

"I know that the type of Fungus that Barnacles got in contact with had to have been bad. Hopefully no one else will get infected. We will just have to be extremely careful." Shellington adds.

"The Fungus cleanup will also take place tomorrow. As soon as we finish eating breakfast, we will have a brief meeting in the kitchen and then the cleanup will begin. I am not exactly sure how long the clean up will take, because it depends on how much Fungus there is. If there is a lot, it may take a couple of days to clean it all up." Kwazii says.

"Yeow! It feels so weird to be the one to give orders. Am I dreaming? This has to be a dream!" Kwazii thought to himself.

"Are there any questions?" Kwazii asked.

"I have one." Peso announces.

"Lay it on me hearty."

"Is it ok if we all call you Captain? I am sure we will say it anyway due to habit. I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I know the entire thing has to be hard for you." Peso asked.

Tweak stares at the ground with an awkward stare.

Due to what happened earlier when Kwazii ratioed her and she called Kwazii "Cap".

She was still embarrassed about the entire thing.

"Oh, that is completely fine! If it will make you all feel better. I mean, Barnacles just told us out of the blue that he was diagnosed with a Fungus disease then the next day he leaves us. I know that had to have been overwhelming." Kwazii replied.

"Ok good Captain Kwazii." Peso said relieved.

"Yeow, this is so strange. Am I really Captain?" Kwazii thought to himself.

"Are you alright Kwazii?" Inkling asked concerned.

"Ummm…. yes, why wouldn't I be?" Kwazii asked.

"Well, you zoned out for a minute." Inkling replied.

"I did?" Kwazii questioned.

"Yes." Inkling answered.

"Oh um… I am just…. tired…. I have been driving all day….and getting Barnacles settled in…. its been a long day…."

"Oh ok." Inkling said.

"Are there anymore questions?" Kwazii asked.

No one responds.

"Alright, it is getting late, you are all dismissed. Time for bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." Kwazii said.

Everyone starts to leave the Launch Bay.

Kwazii stops Dashi.

"Barnacles told me about the Octonaut agenda schedule. He said that you would show me how to access it. Can you show me how to sometime tomorrow?" Kwazii asked.

"Yes, I can!" Dashi replied.

"Ok thank you me hearty!"

"Your welcome!" Dashi smiled.

Dashi leaves the room.

Kwazii and Christina are the only ones left in the Launch Bay.

"Are you ready to eat some dinner?" Christina asked.

"Yes, I am starving!" Kwazii said.

Kwazii and Christina leave the Launch Bay and they go to the kitchen.

Kwazii heats his dinner in the microwave then he sits down at the table and sits across from Christina.

Christina looks around to make sure no one else is in the room.

"Why didn't you tell everyone about Barnacles taking anxiety medicine?" Christina asked.

"Christina, if I did, they would worry too much. They have been through so much in just two days if I am correct. They don't need one more thing to worry about." Kwazii sighed.

"Kwazii, Captains don't hide things from their crew. They are honest with their crew. Whether it's good or bad news. This could screw things up." Christina advised.

"Barnacles didn't tell anyone but me about his diagnosis until yesterday. I had the burden of knowing before everyone else knew. It was so hard because I had to hide me emotions. Like I was crying all the time and I had to hide it from everyone except Barnacles. I couldn't even tell you. Which really says something because I tell you everything. I trust you that's why I only told you about Barnacles being on the anxiety medicine. Barnacles hiding his diagnosis from everyone else is no different than me not telling everyone about the anxiety medicine." Kwazii explained.

Christina sighs.

"Being diagnosed with a Fungus disease is very serious. It could kill you. Barnacles just didn't want everyone to be worried and upset. I would have done the same thing. I'm not saying that his diagnosis is more important than him taking anxiety medicine but it's just not right to keep small secrets from the crew." Christina said.

"But you and Shellington hid the Fungus discovery from everyone! You waited all day to tell us about it!" Kwazii exclaimed.

"But that was serious business! Shellington suggested that we wait and find out more about the Fungus before we said anything. He is an expert at those kinds of things. What if it turned out to be nothing? Poor Tunip faints every time someone says something bad might happen and sometimes it doesn't even happen." Christina claimed.

Kwazii shook his head.

"Look, I know your life has been turned upside down. Your Captain just left you in charge of the Octonauts. It's an important job. It is a burden that I know you hoped and prayed that you never had to carry. And everyone is counting on you. The crew, the sea creatures and so on. I know this is your worst nightmare that has come true. But you are a strong cat. You will get through this. I know you will. There is no doubt in my mind that Inkling knew what he was doing when he hired you. He knew that you would be capable of doing anything that crossed your path. Including being Captain. If you ever need to talk, I am here. I will be with you every step of the way, to assist you, to advise you, and to love you. Lieutenant Christina is at your service!" Christina said with all her heart.

Kwazii smiled.

Christina is best at giving advice than anyone that Kwazii has ever met.

She is a keeper for sure.

Kwazii eats the last bite of his dinner.

"Supper was delicious! Thank you for saving some for me!" Kwazii smiled.

"Your welcome, Captain Kwazii." Christina said.

"And speaking of Captain, are you sure you are ok that everyone calls you Captain? You seemed uneasy about it. And you have taken the whole "Captain" thing very hard." Christina asked.

"Yes, I am ok with it. It is just weird for everyone to call me that. That is Barnacles' thing. It's not the best thing in the world if it makes everyone more comfortable, then so be it." Kwazii answered honestly.

"Oh, ok I understand what you mean." Christina replied.

Kwazii looks at the clock on the wall.

"It is getting late. I better head off to bed." Kwazii said yawning.

"Yes, same for me as well. And it's your first full day of being Captain!" Christina said.

"Ha-ha don't remind me. I need a lot of rest. Plus, we have to start the Fungus cleanup tomorrow. Who knows how long that will take." Kwazii said.

"I know…" Christina replied.

Kwazii puts his dishes in the dishwasher.

Christina and Kwazii walk outside into the hallway.

"Good night me chest of gold." Kwazii smiled.

"Good night, Captain Kwazii." Christina smiled back.

Kwazii and Christina hug.


	14. Chapter 14: The Nightmare Before Cleanup

***In the middle of the night***

"Dr. Jayden, come quick!" Nurse Chestnut screams.

Dr. Jayden comes in the room a few seconds later.

"What's the matter?" Dr. Jayden asked.

"Barnacles, he won't wake up!" Chestnut says in horror.

"What do you mean he won't wake up? That's impossible!" Dr. Jayden exclaims.

"The medicine! I think we may have given him the wrong one!" Chestnut says.

"Oh no! I was for certain that we gave him the correct one! I double checked before I gave it to him!" Dr. Jayden says in shock.

"This is terrible!" Dr. Jayden says crying.

 ***Moments later***

"Noooooo! Barnacles can't die! I can't be Captain permanently! I can't even do it for even two weeks!" Kwazii says waking up in horror.

His face is soaked in tears and his body is soaked in sweat.

Kwazii looks around the room like a deer in headlights.

He looks at his alarm clock and it is 3:15 in the morning.

"Shiver me whiskers! That had to have been a dream! It better have been that's for sure! I am so out of whack!" Kwazii says trying to catch his breath.

"Some Captain I am! Crying in his bedroom from nightmares!" Kwazii says in tears.

"I will never be a true Captain!"

Kwazii lays back down in his bed and drifts back to sleep.

 ***That morning a few hours later***

It is now morning.

Kwazii's alarm clock goes off.

Kwazii reaches over and turns his alarm clock off then he yawns.

He sits up in his bed.

"Oh, thank the seven seas that this isn't a dream!" Kwazii says relived.

"Today is the day. My first official day of being Captain. And day one of the Fungus cleanup." Kwazii sighed.

"Today is going to be a long day…..." Kwazii adds.

Kwazii gets out of bed and goes into his closet to change into his Captain's uniform.

A few minutes later he comes out and he looks at his reflection in the mirror.

"Is this really a dream? This just isn't right…" Kwazii talked to himself.

He then convinces himself that this isn't a dream.

This is real and this is really happening.

"Aye, that dream has me screwed up more than an ocean storm! I need to call the Captain and check in on him." Kwazii says.

Kwazii calls Barnacles. 

"Hello." Barnacles answers.

"Hello Captain! How is everything going?" Kwazii asked.

"Great! I woke up a few hours after you left. I looked over at my arm and Dr. Jayden has already started the treatment. There was medicine on my arm where it is infected." Barnacles said.

"That's awesome me hearty! When will you take the anxiety medicine again?" Kwazii asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Dr. Jayden said if I take it too many times in a row, it could screw me up." Barnacles answered.

"How are things holding up at the Octopod?" Barnacles asked.

"Oh, very good me hearty. I didn't do much yesterday because I was gone with you. Today starts the Fungus cleanup. After breakfast we will have a brief meeting then we will begin the cleanup. And Dashi is going to show me how to access the Octonauts agenda schedule this morning." Kwazii explained.

"Oh, that is good to hear. If you need any advice, I am here. If I don't answer, I am asleep due to the anxiety medicine." Barnacles said.

"And I had this crazy dream last night…. I can't get it out of my head." Kwazii sighed.

"What was it?" Barnacles asked.

Kwazii thought to himself.

"If I tell him, he would be more stirred up!"

"Um… I would rather not talk about it." Kwazii sighed.

"Oh ok. I understand." Barnacles said.

"I need to skedaddle, I have to be at breakfast in a few minutes. We have a busy day ahead me hearty." Kwazii said.

"Oh, ok I do not want to keep everyone waiting. You are going to do great today!" Barnacles smiled.

"Thanks Captain!"

"Anytime Kwazii!"

Kwazii hangs up the phone call.

"Yeow! That was a close one! If I would have told him my dream, he would be worried about me more than he already is! He wouldn't be able to get it out of his head. He would keep thinking that the dream would come true." Kwazii said relived.

Kwazii goes down the Octo-chute.

* **In Christina's bedroom***

Christina's alarm clock goes off.

She gets out of bed and she turns her alarm off.

She yawns.

"Another new day. And today is day one of the Fungus clean up." Christina says.

All the sudden she starts to cough.

"Oh no, I don't have time to be sick! Now is the worse time! I can't be sick, today starts the clean up! And Kwazii needs me! He would be worse off without me!" Christina exclaimed.

She continues to cough.

"I have to stay strong." Christina sighed.

Christina goes into her closet to change clothes.

A few minutes later she comes out, she puts on her makeup at her vanity and she fixes her hair.

"Let the fun begin!" Christina sighs.

Christina leaves her bedroom to go to breakfast.

 ***In the kitchen***

Everyone is now in the kitchen eating breakfast.

All the Octonauts were having conversations with their fellow crew members.

Once everyone is done eating, Kwazii starts the brief meeting.

"May I have your attention please." Kwazii says standing at the end of the big table.

The room goes silent and everyone's attention goes to Kwazii.

"The day has come. Today, we start a massive task. Also, an important task. The sea creatures are counting on us all to have the Fungus all cleaned up so it won't get anyone sick. This is serious business. We don't want anyone of us to get sick from it either like Barnacles did. We will have to be extremely careful during the cleanup. We will take a break for lunch, also every few hours then we will stop for the day when it starts to get dark. Then during that time while dinner is being prepared, you may do your regular jobs. Tunip and the Vegimals will get to leave the cleanup sessions sooner so they can prepare food." Kwazii explained.

"Good job Kwazii! So far so good!" Christina said to herself.

"Hmmmm… I am curious if the Fungus that got Barnacles sick is the same Fungus that was found outside the Octopod. I will have to investigate just to be sure." Shellington thought to himself.

"We will use the nets in the Launch Bay to scoop up the Fungus then we will put the Fungus in a garbage disposable bin. Just be very careful that the Fungus doesn't touch you. Even the tiniest drop can really hurt you. If it accidentally touches you, be sure to let me know so I can let Barnacles' Dr. know. Any questions?" Kwazii says.

No one responds.

"Alright then me hearties. Let the Fungus cleanup begin!" Kwazii announced.

Everyone leaves the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15: Christina's small problem

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I hope you are loving the story! Also, I was hoping to finish this story at the end of January. But there are still some chapters left to work on. But that's ok! I don't want to rush this story and I want it to be the best it can be! I am thinking it will be February or March when this story is complete! I can't believe that I am posting chapter 15! I can't believe that we are this far into the story! The story is just a little over half way done! Here is chapter 15!**

 ***Outside in the ocean at the Coral Reef***

Everyone is outside in the ocean at the coral reef.

The Fungus cleanup has officially begun.

The Octonauts discovered that there was a lot of Fungus to cleanup so it will take a few days to clean up.

After the Fungus cleanup is officially complete, they would return to their normal schedules.

They would go on new missions, explore new areas in the ocean and everyone would do their normal jobs.

It is all hands-on deck for the cleanup that's for sure.

Christina has been struggling during the cleanup.

She has been coughing nonstop.

She decided to not tell anyone about it.

She convinced herself that it was no big deal and it was just a cold.

To her advantage, no one has noticed her coughing, yet.

Now was the worse time in the world to get sick.

She hoped that it is just a cold and nothing else.

* **A few hours later***

It is now lunch time and everyone is going to the kitchen to eat lunch.

While Christina is swimming to the Octo-hatch, she is coughing.

Her helmet is also fogged up due to her coughing so much.

However, she doesn't notice that Kwazii is swimming right behind her.

Kwazii doesn't hear her coughing but he does see that Christina's helmet is fogged up.

"Why is your helmet all fogged up me chest of gold?" Kwazii asked.

Christina turns around and gasps.

"Oh, my goodness! You startled me! I didn't know that you were behind me! Ummm…. It might be because we have been working all morning and we haven't taken our helmets off." Christina said.

"Um… my helmet isn't fogged up. I have been working as long as you have!" Kwazii replied confused.

"Oh…. Um I am not sure why then." Christina sighed.

Kwazii shakes his head.

"Come on. Let's go eat lunch. I am starving! Everyone else is probably already eating by now." Kwazii said.

Christina and Kwazii go through the Octo-hatch.

 ***In the kitchen***

Christina and Kwazii are now in the kitchen eating lunch with the rest of the Octonauts.

Everyone was glad to get a break from the cleanup.

They were already half way through the day and they were already tired.

However, there is still a lot of Fungus to cleanup in the Coral Reef.

It would take at least two more days to get it all cleaned up.

All the sudden, Christina starts coughing really hard.

She tried holding it back, but it hurt too much to.

Everyone was staring at her.

"I can just make something up. I need to do something and fast." Christina thought to herself.

"Are you alright Christina?" Inkling asked.

"Yes, Professor I am fine, now." Christina replied.

"I can give you a checkup if you want. I did have to learn about human health in medical school." Peso asked.

"No, I don't think that is necessary. I believe it's just a cold. No big deal." Christina convinced everyone.

"Hopefully that convinced them, and they will forget about it." Christina thought to herself.

"Alright me hearties, in thirty minutes we will resume the Fungus cleanup. You may do as you please until then. Be outside at the Coral Reef at 12:45. Please do not be late. I will see you me hearties later." Kwazii announced.

Everyone puts their dishes up and leave the room.

The Vegimals are still in the kitchen cleaning up from lunch.

Shellington decides to go to his lab before the cleanup resumes.

 ***In Shellington's lab***

Shellington sits down at one of the wooden stools at the lab table.

"Hmmmm… that was odd of Christina coughing so much like that out of the blue. She hardly ever gets sick. If I am correct, as long as she has been here, she hasn't ever got sick. I still wonder if the same type of Fungus that infected Barnacles, is the same Fungus that is in the Coral Reef. I need to investigate." Shellington talked to himself.

Shellington gets on his computer and looks up Barnacles' doctor.

He sees his number on his Doctor profile.

Shellington decides to give him a call.

* **In Christina's bedroom***

Christina is in her bedroom.

She opens a cabinet in her room and takes some cough medicine.

"I sure hope this works. It better." Christina thought to herself.

"Man, I need a power nap! I will set my alarm so I won't be late for the cleanup." Christina yawns.

Christina sets her alarm clock, lays down on her bed and falls asleep.

* **In Shellington's lab***

Shellington dials Dr. Jayden's number into his phone.

"Hello." Dr. Jayden answers.

"Hello. This is Shellington Sea Otter. I am one of the Octonauts. If you have a few minutes, I need to ask you a few questions." Shellington said.

"Oh, hello Shellington! I remember Barnacles telling me about you. You are the marine biologist." Dr. Jayden said.

"Yes I am." Shellington replied.

"I would love to answer your questions, but I am extremely busy at the moment. Can I call you back around 8:00 PM tonight?" Dr. Jayden asked.

"Yes, that would be fine! I understand that you are a very busy person. I do not want to keep you from more important things." Shellington replied.

"Ok, good. Goodbye Shellington."

"Goodbye Dr. Jayden. Talk to you later."

Shellington hangs up the phone.

"At least that will give me something to do tonight. Maybe I can finally solve this mystery!" Shellington thinks to himself.

* **Outside at the Coral Reef***

Everyone is at the Coral Reef.

Kwazii looks around and does a head count.

He soon realizes that someone is missing.

"Um… where is Christina?" Kwazii asked everyone.

"Cheapa cheapa cheapa?" Tunip chirped.

Kwazii indicated that meant, "I don't know."

Everyone else shakes their heads.

"I am going to radio her." Kwazii said.

Kwazii radios Christina.

"Hello." Christina answered.

"Christina, where in the seven seas are you? You were supposed to be at the Fungus cleanup a few minutes ago!" Kwazii says.

"Oh my gosh! I set an alarm so I would wake up, I guess I didn't hear it! I am on my way!" Christina gasped.

Christina hangs up the radio call.

"Something isn't right about me chest of gold. I will talk to her later." Kwazii thought.

A few minutes later Christina arrives at the Coral Reef.

"I am so sorry for being late!" Christina says out of breath.

"It's all good me chest of gold." Kwazii replied.

"Alright mateys let's get back to work!" Kwazii announced.

Everyone gets back to work cleaning up the Fungus.


	16. Chapter 16: Barnacles' Visitors

**Author's note:**

The rest of the day, the Octonauts continued to clean up the Fungus in the Coral Reef.

As soon as Captain Kwazii noticed the sun going down, he decided to call it a day.

"Alright mateys! The sun is setting. Let's call it a day. I know you all are given out from working all day. Each and everyone of you have done so well helping cleaning up the Fungus. I expect your hard work tomorrow also. Be sure to put the nets back in their proper place in the Launch Bay. I will see everyone at dinner. You are all dismissed." Kwazii announced.

Everyone starts to swim back to the Octopod.

Christina swims over to Kwazii.

"Good job, Captain Kwazii!" Christina laughed gently hitting Kwazii's shoulder joking around with him.

"Aye, I am doing the very best I can… just hanging in there." Kwazii sighed.

"Seriously Kwazii…. you have done a good job." Christina pointed out.

"Aw, thanks me chest of gold. I can always count on you."

Christina blushed.

"Anytime. I will always be with you every step of the way. We have been through so much already. I could not imagine doing this thing called life without you!" Christina said.

Kwazii smiled.

Christina is his favorite person in the whole world and the seven seas.

He loved her dearly.

More than he can ever put into words….

 ***A little while later in Shellington's lab***

Shellington is in his lab.

It was almost time to go eat dinner.

In just a few hours, Dr. Jayden would call him back.

Shellington has a few questions to ask him about the Fungus that Barnacles got in touch with.

Dr. Jayden was busy earlier today so he couldn't talk at the moment.

That is all that is on Shellington's mind.

"I have so many questions. This could change everything. I have never seen anything like this Fungus before! I just hope that no one else gets exposed to it, who knows how much harm it could do to them!" Shellington thought to himself.

His bright mind continued to race.

He is starting to feel very anxious about Dr. Jayden calling him back.

But all he can to is to simply wait.

* **At the hospital***

Barnacles is laying in his hospital bed reading a book.

That's one of the few things that he can actually do.

It sometimes got boring being at the hospital.

And he hasn't got any company.

However, in just a few minutes, his sister Bianca, his niece and nephew Ursa and Orson are coming to visit him.

It was a big deal for them to come because they are coming all the way from Antarctica.

They had to buy airplane tickets and they are very expensive.

But they are so excited to see him because they have not seen him in a while.

Barnacles was happy that they were coming to visit.

Them visiting would also help get his mind off of things.

The poor polar bear was so worried about many things.

He left Kwazii in charge of the Octonauts and Kwazii didn't take the whole thing really good, the Fungus cleanup was taking place during the next few days, he had to leave his devastated crew who misses him dearly, he is worried that someone else will get in contact with the fungus and get infected.

He could go on all day about all of his worries.

Those things were his worst nightmare.

He was hoping and praying that everything would work out.

The polar bear has put on a happy face about the whole thing whenever everyone else is around.

He doesn't want everyone to know about his stress and anxiety over the situation.

He has made everyone think that he is totally ok, not stressed or worried about anything.

Barnacles thought that this was best because everyone is already stressed as it is and he didn't want them to worry about him.

Barnacles now understood why Dr. Jayden put him on anxiety medicine.

He knew that he was under a lot of stress and anxiety.

The Dr. was very wise.

Dr. Jayden and the hospital staff have done so well on taking care of Barnacles.

He couldn't thank them enough.

He has only been there one day and they have done so much already.

Then Barnacles hears a knock on the door.

Bianca, Ursa and Orson enter the room.

"Uncle Barnacles!" the two young polar bears squeal running to their uncle to hug him.

"Ursa! Orson! It's so good to see you again!" Barnacles said warmly.

The two young cubs hug Barnacles and they move aside.

"Hello brother!" Bianca smiled and hugged her brother.

"Hello sister! I have missed you all so much!"

The two cubs sit on the edge of Barnacles' bed and Bianca sits in a chair beside the bed.

"You two have grown up so much!" Barnacles exclaimed.

"Yes, we have! We are big cubs now!" Ursa smiled boldly.

"Uncle Barnacles, we both made you something!" Orson said.

"What is it?" Barnacles asked.

Orsa and Orson hand Barnacles two hand-made cards.

"You two made these?" Barnacles asked.

"Yes, we did!" Orsa and Orson smiled proudly.

"They are beautiful! You two did such a good job making them! I couldn't have done it any better!" Barnacles exclaimed.

The two cubs smiled.

"Why don't you hang them on the bulletin board so I can look at them whenever I want?" Barnacles suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Bianca replied.

The two cubs hand Bianca the cards and she hangs them on the bulletin board.

"Thank you! They both look so good!" Barnacles said warmly.

Orsa and Orson admire their cards proudly.

They felt very proud of their work on the cards.

"Mom, can we go check out the kids arcade that we walked past earlier?" Orson asked.

"Yes, you can. Just stay in the arcade, don't go anywhere else. Be careful please!" Bianca replied.

"Yay!" Orsa and Orson squealed with excitement.

"Goodbye Uncle Barnacles! Get well soon!" The cubs hug Barnacles and they both leave the room.

Bianca sits down on the edge of Barnacles' bed.

"So… how have you been brother?" Bianca asked.

Barnacles thought to himself for a second.

He couldn't tell her how stressed she really was.

He knew that she was worried enough about him.

He was all that she had.

They don't have any other siblings.

It's just him and her.

"I think it's best to not make her worry. Everyone is worried about me. I am glad that everyone cares, but I don't want them to worry about me. I would feel bad if they got stirred up and they worried about me too much. They all have more important things to worry about. No one needs to worry about me." Barnacles thought to himself.

"I have been good for the most part. The hospital staff has been so kind and helpful. I am so grateful for them. Dr. Jayden has done so much for me already too. And I haven't been here that long at all. He is doing everything he can to get me well. He is a good doctor that's for sure. He decided to also put me on anxiety medication. So, it can help me relax during my time of treatment." Barnacles said.

"I am glad to hear that. I know you miss your crew so much. They are like a second family to you." Bianca said.

"They truly are. They have been there for me. I could not ask for a better crew than them." Barnacles replied.

"How is Kwazii doing with the whole Captain thing?" Bianca asked curiously.

"He is doing good, from what he told me. He called me earlier this morning. I am very proud of him. Out of the blue about a week ago, I told him I was diagnosed with a Fungus disease. Then he has to take the reins and lead the team so suddenly. I know it was probably a lot to take in. I will say one thing, Kwazii is one of the strongest people I know." Barnacles told his sister.

"I know it had to have been hard to take in the entire thing. I know I wouldn't have taken it in as well as Kwazii did if I was in the situation. You should be very proud of him." Bianca said.

"But there was one thing that was off during the phone call this morning." Barnacles added.

"What was it?" Bianca asked.

"He said he had a nightmare during the night. But he didn't want to talk about it." Barnacles explained.

"Hmmm….that is strange. Maybe his dream was embarrassing or something." Bianca suggested.

"Maybe so. It was just strange that he brought it up then he didn't want to talk about it." Barnacles said confused.

"Yes, that is strange." Bianca agreed.

Someone knocks on the door.

Dr. Jayden comes in the room along with nurse Chestnut.

"Hello Barnacles." Dr. Jayden smiled.

"Hi! I am Barnacles' sister Bianca!"

"It's nice to meet you!" Chestnut says.

"Nice to meet you too! Barnacles told me about you!" Dr Jayden said.

"Ok Barnacles so far everything is going as planned. The infected spot is healing nicely. Tomorrow morning you will take another dose of anxiety medicine. You don't need to take it everyday so you will take it every other day." Dr. Jayden explained.

"That's wonderful news!" Barnacles exclaimed.


	17. Chapter 17: Mystery Solved

***Later that day***

The Octonauts just finished eating dinner.

Everyone is exhausted from cleaning up Fungus the entire day.

The crew is now gathered in HQ for a short meeting before everyone is dismissed to their regular jobs for the rest of the evening.

"All right everyone listen up please." Kwazii announces.

Everyone's attention goes to Kwazii and the room goes silent.

"First of all, thank you me hearties for all of your hard work today. I am very proud of you all. However, we still have more to cleanup. Dashi, please show the diagram." Kwazii said.

Dashi clicks some buttons and a diagram shows up on the main computer screen.

The diagram shows how much of the Fungus has been cleaned up and what is left to clean up.

It shows that they have cleaned up 1/3 of the Fungus.

"According to this diagram, it will take two more days to clean up the rest of the Fungus. I know it sounds like a lot but I know we can do it!" Kwazii said trying to stay positive.

All the sudden, someone's phone starts to ring.

Shellington feels his phone vibrating and he realizes it is his phone.

Everyone stares at him and he gets embarrassed.

Shellington gets his phone out of his pocket and he sees it is Dr. Jayden calling him back.

"I can't answer right now! Not in front of everyone! They don't know about my investigation!" Shellington thought to himself.

"Umm…. I have to take this…...sorry…..." Shellington says awkwardly.

Shellington leaves the room.

"Um…ok…. that was weird." Tweak says confused.

"Any way, everyone needs to be outside at the Coral Reef at 8am. Please don't be late. We need to get started ASAP. One more thing, don't stay up too late. We will need a lot of energy tomorrow." Kwazii explains.

Christina stares at the ground awkwardly.

"Whoops, I still feel bad about being late for the cleanup session after lunch. I hope everyone doesn't get suspicious…." Christina thought to herself.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Kwazii asks.

Everyone looks around the room and everyone shakes their heads.

"Alright, you are all dismissed. See you me hearties in the morning." Kwazii says.

Everyone makes their way out of HQ.

Dashi walks over to Kwazii.

"Hey! I'm so sorry I forgot to show you how to access the Octonaut agenda schedule this morning!" Dashi said feeling guilty.

"It's alright me hearty. Can you show me now?" Kwazii asked.

"Yes! Let's get started!" Dashi says.

Kwazii and Dashi walk sit down at Dashi's desk.

 ***In Shellington's lab***

"Hello?" Shellington says answering the phone.

"Hello Shellington!" Dr. Jayden says.

"I am so glad that you returned my call! Thank you so much! I know you are a very busy person. I promise I won't keep you long! I just have a few questions." Shellington says ecstatically.

"You are fine Shellington! What are your questions?"

"First, how is Barnacles doing?" Shellington asked.

"He is doing great! Everything is going well as to plan."

"I am glad to hear that! Another question, about the Fungus, did the fungus that infected Barnacles look anything that I am about to describe. Is it dark green, slimy, sticky and has a very strong smell?" Shellington asked.

"Yes, it looks exactly like that! Why are you asking?" Dr. Jayden asks.

"Well, there was some Fungus found at a Coral Reef nearby the Octopod. And I think it might be the same Fungus that infected Barnacles." Shellington explained.

"Oh, my goodness! This is insane! I've been wondering the entire time how Barnacles got infected. He told me he didn't know how he got infected. He has been wondering for a while how he got infected." Dr. Jayden explained.

"It looks like we finally solved this mystery!" Shellington said excited.

"It looks like it!" Dr. Jayden replies.

"Is Barnacles awake right now?" Shellington asked.

"No, he is asleep."

"Are we going to tell him what we discovered?" Shellington asked.

"Yes, I think we should. I would hate to keep it from him. I don't want to lose my job over something small either. I will tell him in the morning when I give him his dose of anxiety medicine." Dr. Jayden said.

"Ok…. Wait anxiety medicine? I didn't know Barnacles is taking anxiety medicine!" Shellington said confused.

"Oh, yes it was my idea. I thought that it would help him during treatment." Dr. Jayden answered.

"Oh….ok. Well I have to go, thank you for your time." Shellington said.

"Your welcome Shellington. Have a good night."

"Thanks, you too." Shellington replied.

Shellington hangs up the phone.

"I think Kwazii has some explaining to do." Shellington says very angry.

Shellington pushes the Octo-alert button.


	18. Chapter 18: Secret Exposed

***A few minutes before the Octo-alert goes off***

Kwazii is in his room reading a pirate book.

He actually has free time for once.

He needed something to do to get his mind off of his responsibilities.

Kwazii continues to read his book until he gets interrupted by a familiar sound.

The Octo-alert goes off.

"The Octo-alert? Who set off the Octo-alert?" Kwazii said confused.

Kwazii runs out of his room and goes down the Octochute.

* **In HQ***

The Octo-alert continues to go off.

Kwazii is one of the first to arrive in HQ besides Dashi.

As everyone came running into HQ one by one, Kwazii thought to himself.

Lots of thoughts ran through his head.

"Why did the Octo-alert go off? I thought only the Captain does that! I know I didn't do it! If I didn't, who did? Maybe it was an accident? Or maybe something is wrong! I hope I didn't go anything wrong! No matter what, I got to keep it together." Kwazii thought to himself.

Everyone is now gathered in HQ.

The Octo-alert stops.

"Which one of you me hearties set off the Octo-alert?" Kwazii asked the crew.

"It wasn't you that set it off?" Inkling asked.

"No, it was not me." Kwazii replied.

"Then who was it?" Dashi said confused.

"I thought only the Captain sets off the Octo-alert!" Peso said confused.

"Yes, me heartie, it's normally the Captain, but if there is an emergency and the Captain isn't present in the area, anyone can sound the Octo-alert." Kwazii answered.

"It was me who sounded the Octo-alert." Shellington speaks up.

Shellington walks a few steps closer to Kwazii.

"But why? Is everything ok?" Kwazii asked.

"Well, everything was ok, until I found out something about someone. Something I or the rest of the crew wasn't supposed to know." Shellington said angrily.

Everyone gives each other confused looks.

"Shellington, can you explain more please?" Inkling said calmly.

"I was on the phone with Barnacles' Doctor talking to him about our Fungus problem. We discussed the Fungus that infected Barnacles and also Fungus that was found in the Coral Reef. We both figured out something huge. A huge game changer. It turns out, the Fungus that was found in the Coral Reef is the same Fungus that infected Barnacles…." Shellington explains then he gets interrupted.

"WHHHHAAATTTT?"

"Why did you call Barnacles doctor and not tell us?" Kwazii asked.

Shellington shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't think it was a big deal!" Shellington said.

Kwazii shakes his head.

"Ummm…. It's kind of is a big deal! This changes everything! I wonder what Barnacles is going to say!" Kwazii said.

"But anyway, I figured out something else while I was on the phone with Barnacles' Doctor, he told me that Barnacles is on Anxiety medicine!" Shellington revealed.

"WWWHHHHAATTTT?" Everyone screams once again.

"Kwazii, how could you not tell us this too?" Tweak screams.

Everyone starts to argue with each other and the room is filled with noise.

"No, no, no! This is bad! This is very bad! I thought I could hold it together! I thought that I could actually be a Captain! I was so wrong! I thought I was actually doing good!" Kwazii thinks to himself.

Kwazii is hardly holding it together.

This was getting out of control.

He thought things could not ever get this bad.

Kwazii runs out of the room crying.


	19. Chapter 19: Second Chances

Kwazii is sitting on a beach nearby the Octopod.

Kwazii grabbed pieces of sand and he let it fall back to the ground.

He kept doing it over and over, he did not know how long or how many times he did that for.

Everything around him was pitch black.

It was now 9 o'clock at night.

Kwazii wasn't in the mood to be with anyone right now.

He wanted to be alone.

"Shiver me whiskers! I didn't think things could get this bad! What in the seven seas am going to do? I probably shouldn't have run out of the room like that…. I think I made the problem worse. I should have just told everyone the truth from the start! Now everyone is probably looking for me."

Kwazii wasn't sure what to do at this point.

"I thought that I could actually pull off the whole Captain thing."

"Turns out I was wrong."

* **In HQ***

Kwazii just left the room crying.

"Really Kwazii? Oh man, this is not good… I don't want to know what Barnacles is going to say when he hears about this…." Christina thought to herself.

Since the "Captain" just left, she decided that the "Lieutenant" needed to take action.

"Ok everyone listen up!" Christina announced.

Everyone goes quiet.

"Alright, I know things are pretty bad right now, but we need to find Kwazii. Everyone needs to spread out and find him. If you find him, set off the Octo-alert so everyone get the message and we will meet back up in HQ." Christina explained.

No one says anything and everyone goes their own way to find Kwazii.

Christina sighs.

"Please come back. We need you, Captain Kwazii."

* **A little while later***

Shellington decided to drive around in the Gup A to see if he could find Kwazii.

He hoped that he or the others would find Kwazii.

After all, it is his own fault for what happened.

He was the one who made Kwazii upset in the first place.

But Kwazii was still in the wrong for not telling everyone that Barnacles was put on anxiety medicine.

Shellington continues to drive around and he decides to drive up to the surface to take a look around the area.

He drives nearby a beach and sees Kwazii sitting by the shore alone.

"Kwazii!" Shellington exclaims.

Shellington drives the Gup A to the beach.

Kwazii looks up and sees Shellington walking toward him.

"Shellington?"

"Hello Kwazii."

"What are you doing here?" Kwazii asked.

"I came looking for you. The whole crew has been searching all over for you!"

"But I thought you and the rest of the crew was mad at me!" Kwazii said confused.

"Well… I am…. we are…sort of… but I need to apologize." Shellington answered.

"For what?"

"Well…for how I told the crew the news. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I should have gone and talked to you about it before I went off on you in front of everyone. I know that I must have really made you upset." Shellington admitted.

"It really did make me upset… but not too bad… but I am sorry too. I should have told everyone the truth from the start." Kwazii said.

"It's ok. I get it. I know you have been under a lot of stress lately with Barnacles being gone." Shellington replied.

"Yes… I have. But not too badly though. But I am going to be fine me hearty. Trust me." Kwazii assured Shellington.

"Good!" Shellington smiled.

Shellington and Kwazii shake hands.

"We better get back to the Octopod." Shellington suggested.

"Yes, me heartie. I owe an apology." Kwazii replied.

* **On the Octopod***

Christina is walking the halls looking for Kwazii.

"I hope we find him. Kwazii has made a big mess that he needs to cleanup. I need to talk to him soon. I am worried about him." Christina thought to herself.

All the sudden the Octo-alert goes off.

Christina gasps.

"Someone found him!"

Christina runs to HQ.

* **In HQ***

Everyone is now gathered in HQ.

Shellington and Kwazii enter the room.

"Kwazii!" Christina gasps.

Christina runs up to Kwazii and hugs him.

"We were so worried about you!" Inkling said.

"Don't worry… I am fine... but I need to apologize." Kwazii said.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you all that Barnacles was put on anxiety medicine. I was foolish. I should have told you the truth from the beginning." Kwazii apologized.

Shellington clears his throat.

"And… I am too…. I am sorry that I went off on you like that Kwazii. That was rude of me. I should have just gone and talked to you rationally." Shellington apologized.

"We forgive you both." The rest of the Octonauts say in unison.

"Good job Kwazii! I don't know what made you click but woo hoo!" Christina cheered to herself.

"Ok me hearties it is getting late. It has been a long day and night. It's time to get some shut eye. I will see you me hearties in the morning." Kwazii announced.

The Octonauts leave HQ to their bedrooms.

Kwazii goes to his bedroom.

As he is about to turn the light out, he hears a knock at the door.

He opens the door and it is Christina.

"What in the seven seas are you doing here? It's past curfew!" Kwazii gasped.

Christina sighed.

"We need to talk." Christina said hesitantly.

"I was about to go to sleep, but that's ok. I need to talk to you too." Kwazii replied.

Kwazii and Christina sit down on Kwazii's bed.

"First of all, how is the whole "Captain" thing going?"

"One word, TERRIBLE! I am the worst Captain that ever sailed the seven seas! I have only been Captain for one full day and I have already screwed up! Some Captain I am! What is Barnacles going to say?" Kwazii said overwhelmed.

"Kwazii, I understand why you didn't tell everyone else, but as a Captain, you have to be honest with your crew. Whether it's good or bad. Captains have to be honest with their crew. If Captains aren't honest with their crew, it leads to bad things. It's hard to work with a boss or a coworker who isn't completely honest." Christina advised.

"I know, I know me chest of gold. I have screwed up big time. Of course, I want everyone to like me and trust me. Even though I've screwed up on my first day, there is still time that I can do better. I can still fix this. Hopefully." Kwazii sighed.

"I know you will do better. And another thing to remember, it's not the outside like the uniform that makes you a Captain. It's the inside, how you act as a Captain that makes you a true Captain." Christina said.

Kwazii gasped.

"That's… that's right! Seems like Barnacles said that once! That's exactly what he would tell me! I've let the whole be the "Perfect Captain" thing get to my head. I need to be Captain Kwazii not "Captain Perfect." There's no such thing as "Captain Perfect." I need to be myself." Kwazii realized.

"Thank…you…Christina. You are the best lieutenant I could ever ask for!"

"Ummm… what about you? Technically you are lieutenant." Christina laughed.

"Well… you are a good lieutenant. But you will never be better than me!" Kwazii said with a big smirk on his face.

"But one more thing." Kwazii said.

"And what is that?"

"Let's not keep anymore secrets from the crew. It has made everything worse. Promise?" Kwazii said holding his hand out.

Since cats don't have pinkies, they shake hands when promising something.

"Promise." Christina replied.

Christina and Kwazii shake hands.

Kwazii assured himself that everything is good now, however Christina is unsure that she will be able to keep that promise.


	20. Chapter 20: New Day, Fresh Start

**Author's note: Hey guys! So, I haven't had much to say the past few chapters but I wanted to let you all know that the next chapter (chapter 21) will be a day or two late. I will out of town on the day that I normally post a new chapter. Sorry for any inconvenience. I will post chapter 21 ASAP once I get home. Please review what you think! On with the story…**

* **The next day***

Barnacles just woke up.

He felt refreshed.

Full of energy.

He saw the sunshine shine through the blinds in the window.

Pieces of the sunlight beamed on Barnacles.

Nurse Chestnut enters the room carrying Barnacles' breakfast on a tray.

"Good morning Barnacles." Chestnut greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning Nurse Chestnut." Barnacles smiled back.

"Here is your breakfast."

Chestnut sits the breakfast tray in Barnacles lab.

"Enjoy your breakfast. In 30 minutes or less, Dr. Jayden will come and check on you and he will give you another dose of anxiety medicine." Nurse Chestnut said.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Chestnut smiled back.

Chestnut leaves the room.

As Barnacles starts to munch on his breakfast, he gets a phone call.

* **On the Octopod***

Kwazii is in his bedroom.

He woke up way earlier than the rest of the crew.

Everyone else was still asleep.

He needed time to think and get prepared for the busy day ahead.

Today was going to be a long day of cleaning up Fungus once again.

It was now day two of the Fungus cleanup.

As he got dressed, he thought about what Christina told him last night.

"I may have screwed up yesterday, but I can still fix this. There is still time to be the Captain that I need to be." Kwazii thought to his self.

"I need to call the Captain and check in on him."

Kwazii looks through his contacts list on his phone and he taps Barnacles' name.

Kwazii anxiously waits for the polar bear to answer.

He didn't know what he was going to do if Barnacles didn't pick up the phone.

"Hello." Barnacles answers.

"Hello me hearty."

"How are things going with the treatment stuff?" Kwazii asks.

"Good very good. Dr. Jayden will be here in a few minutes to check on me and to give me another dose of anxiety medicine."

"How are things going at the Octopod? You've officially had your first full day of being Captain." Barnacles asked.

"I better tell him the truth. Not telling the whole truth has done nothing but trouble." Kwazii thought to himself.

"To tell you the truth, things haven't been so great." Kwazii sighed.

"What happened?"

"You know how you were put on anxiety medicine?"

"Yes, why?" Barnacles said confused.

"Well, I didn't tell anyone but Christina that you were put on anxiety medicine. The rest of the crew didn't know." Kwazii confessed.

"Why didn't you tell the rest of the crew?"

"Because I thought that it would stress and worry them out too much. Captain, there has been so much going on at once, it's rougher than an ocean storm. There have already been times where I wasn't sure what to do. Blast, being Captain is tough and a lot of responsibility."

"I hate to hear that Kwazii. I know you are stressed to the max right now. That's totally normal. I was the same way when I first became Captain."

"What? You were scared and nervous when you first became Captain?" Kwazii gasped.

"Yes, I was. I just didn't tell anyone. I didn't want to stress anyone else. Sometimes stress and worry is contagious when you talk about it with others. But it can also be a way to help deal with the stress when you talk about it. There are somethings you tell your crew then there are somethings that you don't tell them. Anyway, as time went by, my nerves relaxed. Things somewhat got easier. It will get better Kwazii. I guarantee it." Barnacles insisted.

"But there's more to the story…." Kwazii says before getting interrupted.

Dr. Jayden enters the room unknowingly that he interrupted a very grave conversation.

"Hello Barnacles."

"Hello Dr. Jayden."

"I have some news for you. I am unsure if it's good or bad. I had a conversation over the phone with Shellington yesterday. We began talking about the Fungus that infected you plus the Fungus that was found in the Coral Reef nearby the Octopod. As we discussed their similarities, we realized that they are the same kind of Fungus. Which means that the Fungus in the Coral Reef is what infected you." Dr. Jayden explained.

"What?" Barnacles gasped.

Kwazii gasps also.

"Which also means…." Kwazii says astonished.

"If any of the other Octonauts get infected by the Fungus, they are in serious danger. They will have to come here and have treatment done the same way as Barnacles has." Dr. Jayden explained.

Dr. Jayden looks over at Barnacles' lap and realizes that he is on the phone with someone.

"Oh, my goodness, are you on the phone?" Dr. Jayden says embarrassed.

"Um…yes I am." Barnacles answered.

Dr. Jayden sighs and slaps himself in the face.

The Dr. felt so stupid and foolish.

"Who is it?"

"It is only Kwazii."

"Oh, ok good. I was going to tell you to inform him on the news anyway." Dr. Jayden sighed with relief.

"Kwazii, please do tell the Octonauts. They need to be aware of what's going on. This is serious business." Dr. Jayden said.

"I will Dr." Kwazii promised.

"Thank you Kwazii. I really do appreciate it."

Kwazii glances over at his wall clock in his bedroom and he realizes that he needs to head to HQ to do a few things before breakfast.

"I have to go Captain. I have a busy day ahead of meself."

"Ok Kwazii. Remember what I said ok?" Barnacles reminded him.

"I will Captain, goodbye."

Kwazii hangs up the phone.

Barnacles sighs.

"Is everything ok Barnacles?" Dr. Jayden asked.

"There has been some conflict on the Octopod. Poor Kwazii. He is so stressed out about the whole "Captain" thing. If I could, I would take this heavy burden off of his shoulders. But I can't as much as I want to. He has to do this on his own. I hope and pray that he will do better. Also, that no one else won't get infected by the Fungus."

"I am so sorry to hear this. This is a major reason why I decided to put you on anxiety medication. I had no doubt in my mind that you would be worried and stressed while you are here for treatment. The less stressed you are, the smoother things will go."

"Here is the pill."

Dr. Jayden hands Barancles the pill.

"I will check on you in a few hours."

"Ok thank you Dr."

"You are welcome." Dr. Jayden smiled.

Dr. Jayden walks out of the room.

Barnacles swallows the pill.

A few short minutes later he falls asleep.


	21. Chapter 21: Journal reads & Realizations

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is late, I was out of town on vacation. Anyway, I am back home now and I will get back to posting chapters on time! I will still have to focus on school though. I will do my best to post on time but school is one of my main priorities right now! Please review!**

 ***A little while later that morning***

Kwazii is in HQ.

Everyone else is either still asleep or getting ready for the day.

Kwazii thought that it was odd that he was the only one in HQ.

He never recalled ever being alone in HQ.

Until now.

When he was the Lieutenant, he didn't have to be in HQ earlier than the rest of the crew.

Only the Captain goes to HQ earlier than everyone else first thing every morning.

That time is for the Captain to prepare for the day ahead.

Like looking at the Agenda for the day, do computer stuff, whatever that needs to be done.

Kwazii sits down in one of the chairs and sits in front of a computer.

He types in Barnacles' password to get logged into his files.

Kwazii now has to do all the normal Captain duties.

Kwazii clicks on a button that clocks him in for the day.

The Cat felt like he was invading Barnacles' privacy by logging into his account and files.

He felt like a pirate stealing treasure or something.

But the unnormal is now the normal.

Barnacles instructed him to always login into his account and files even though he is Captain only temporarily.

The cat looks outside the glass windows to see endless darkness.

However, it won't be much longer until the sun rises.

As Kwazii continues to do Captain work in the computer, he enjoys the quiet among himself.

He enjoyed the unusual quiet.

He wasn't used to the silence.

He was used to noise and excitement.

Usually, he prefers noise and excitement over quiet and calmness.

He liked it when things were insane and chaotic.

It made the pirate feel alive!

That's what pirates like him lived for!

It also kept him from being bored to death.

Nothing like a little excitement and chaos to make the adventure or mission more intense and exciting!

Kwazii then realized something.

Ever since he had to step up to the role of Captain, he has changed.

Used to while being Lieutenant, he thrived off of excitement and chaos.

He was way more relaxed, less stressed, and got a lot more sleep.

But now, he felt like a whole different cat.

He questioned himself many times If he was same ole cat.

He wasn't.

When Kwazii became Captain, he had to become the opposite of his self.

Kwazii knew that the crew needed a serious Captain.

He didn't like that he had to change.

He wanted to stay true to his self.

Of course, he wasn't going to completely change his self.

He knew that he just needed to act more mature than he normally does.

He knew that at times, he acts childish and immature.

But that was who he was.

He was proud of it.

Kwazii gets into the Captain's log.

He clicks on the Captain's journal.

The Captain's journal is where Barnacles writes down his thoughts and events that happen while being an Octonaut/Captain.

Barnacles told Kwazii to write down his own thoughts in his journal and to feel free to read some of his own.

However, Barnacles still wants Kwazii to write in this own journal.

He just wants Kwazii to write in his journal too since he is Captain for now and he when he comes back from treatment, he could go back and read about Kwazii's experience as Captain.

Barnacles didn't care if Kwazii read his journal because he thought that his thoughts would relate to Kwazii's right now while he is Captain.

"If I read any page, I should read one of the first journal entries. I am curious to know what Barnacles' thoughts were when he first started being Captain. Maybe my thoughts and experiences are similar to his." Kwazii thought to himself.

One of Barnacles' journal entries appears on the screen.

October 4, 2010

Well today has been another crazy day as Captain of the Octonauts. Dashi, one of the other Octonauts went out into the ocean to do a photoshoot and she went inside a cave which turned out to be a whale shark! She wasn't even scared at all while the rest of us were having a heart attack! Dashi was so calm and laid back the whole time! Which really wasn't a bad thing because when we all became Octonauts, the entire crew was taught and trained that if we got into a dangerous situation to do not panic because that would make things worse. Anyway, me, Kwazii and Peso had to go rescue her. Peso stayed in the Gup E on look out while me and Kwazii got out and investigated. The two of us started swimming around the area looking for a whale shark and little did we know, the whale shark was coming! Peso saw the whale shark coming and tried to get our attention but we didn't notice the whale shark. Then the whale shark swallowed me and Kwazii! Kwazii tried to force open the whale shark's mouth however, it didn't work. Then we both tried at the same time but it still didn't work. The whale shark wouldn't budge! We then realized that we were stuck. Then we remembered that at least they got inside so they could rescue Dashi. We both looked for a while then we started hearing a flashing noise. We weren't sure what it was. Then it kept getting louder and louder. Then a flash flashed right in front of us and Kwazii jumped into my arms! Who knew that dare devil fun loving cat would get scared? Then Dashi appeared once the flash went away. We both screamed, "Aaaaahhhhh!" She said "Hey guys!" She was so chill and calm. She laughed at us for getting scared. And Kwazii was like, "Me, scared? Not me me hearty!" Then we made our way back to the whale shark's mouth. We tried to think of a way out. Meanwhile, Peso was outside in the ocean trying to find a way to get the whale shark to open its mouth. He noticed that the creature didn't feel very well. Peso decided to give the whale shark a checkup. He figured out that the whale shark's stomach was hurting. He realized that it was because Barnacles, Kwazii and Dashi were inside of it. He thought that that must not feel very good, and usually he (the whale shark) only eats small things. Peso then got an idea. He remembered something that he learned in Medic school. If you need the whale shark to open its mouth, you tickle its gills. Peso got a feather out of his medical bag and he starts to tickle the whale shark's gills. As me, Kwazii and Dashi start running to the mouth to charge at it, the whale shark opens its mouth. We all sigh of relief. Once we get out of the whale shark, its burbs. We all say, "Ewwwww!" I am just glad that Dashi survived without a bump or bruise! I've heard many stories where people didn't survive. This was actually the very first major incident to happen while being Octonauts. Ever since I became the Captain, it felt like I got a new weight to carry. Like I am responsible for everyone. Everything that happens is my fault. My worst fear is to lose someone on the crew. It scares me too death. No one else sees that but me. I guess it's a Captain thing. Another fear that I have is that something might happen to me. It would be Kwazii who would step up and take charge. I worry that if that happens, he might not be ready. That scares me so bad. Most of the crew think that I am not scared of anything, I do have fears, I just don't show it. I try to put on a brave face and be the leader that I need to be. That's all I have for now!

-Barnacles

Kwazii sighed as he remembered that day like it was yesterday.

That was only a few years ago.

He was relived to know that Barnacles has similar thoughts and worries that he has now.

"Now I know that I am not the only Captain who feels like this." Kwazii sighs.

Kwazii looks out the window and the sun is starting to rise.

He realizes that he needs to head to breakfast.

Kwazii logs out of Barnacles' account.

"Let day two of being Captain begin!"

He gets up from his chair and goes down the Octo-chute.


	22. Chapter 22: Another day as Captain

***Later that day***

Everyone is gathered around Kwazii at the Coral Reef.

The Octonauts just finished eating breakfast moments before.

Now they are about to start Fungus Cleanup day two.

"Alright me hearties I have a few things to say before we get started. First of all, I know I have said this already but Barnacles' doctor wanted me to inform you all to be extremely careful when you are cleaning up the Fungus. He doesn't want anyone else to get infected by it. If you accidentally come in any contact with it please let me know. This is very serious business here. Do you me hearties understand?" Kwazii said.

Everyone nods their heads.

"Wow… Kwazii is acting so serious. I mean, he was acting serious when he first became Captain. But now, he almost Captain Barnacles serious. I am glad that he is taking his temporary job seriously, but I do not want him to act too serious because that isn't who he is." Christina thought to herself.

"Good. Now let's start cleaning the Fungus!" Kwazii exclaims.

Everyone gets to work.

* **At the hospital***

Barnacles is still asleep due to the anxiety medicine that he took.

Nurse Chestnut is checking on Barnacles.

She looks over his charts and she sees that everything is normal.

She smiles.

"He sure is one strong Polar bear!" Nurse Chestnut thought to herself.

Dr. Jayden walks into the room.

"How is he Nurse Chestnut?" Dr. Jayden asks.

"He is doing very well Dr. Everything is going according to plan." She replied.

"I am glad to hear that. Now it's time to treat the infected spot again."

Dr. Jayden leaves the room and comes back with medicine in a tube in his hands.

He puts on some latex gloves.

He walks over to Barnacles with the tube of medicine in his hands.

The Dr. squeezes the tube and some of the medicine comes out.

He puts the medicine on the infected spot.

Then he bandages it up.

"Done and done." Dr. Jayden says proudly.

Nurse Chestnut smiles.

"Good work." Nurse Chestnut says in awe.

Dr. Jayden and Nurse Chestnut leave the room.

* **On the Octopod later in the day***

The Octonauts have finished cleaning up Fungus for the day.

They have already eaten dinner also.

Everyone is now doing their regular jobs before it is time to go to bed.

Christina is in her office typing on her computer.

However, she gets interrupted by her favorite cat.

She hears someone knocking on the door and Kwazii comes into the room.

"Hey Kwazii!" Christina smiles as she looks away from her computer.

"Hello me chest of gold."

"What's up?" Christina asks.

"Let's get away for a while. Things have been insane the past few days. I need a break ASAP!" Kwazii sighs.

"What? We can't just "go away"! We have responsibilities Kwazii! You have to be Captain while I am Lieutenant! What would Barnacles say? We can't just leave the crew stranded!" Christina exclaims.

"No, no me heartie I didn't mean that! I meant go away for a few hours. When I ran away from the crew yesterday, I found an island not far from here. Let's go there for a little while. We can finally have some time to ourselves. Don't we both need a break?" Kwazii reasoned.

"Oh! I mean I guess we can if you are that desperate. I could use a break myself. But we have to be careful. We can't stay gone for too long. The others might get worried. We don't want to make a scene. And remember what Barnacles said about us hanging out too much alone. He does not want us to get distracted from our responsibilities." Christina reasoned.

"I understand what you mean me chest of gold. Meet me in the Launch Bay in fifteen minutes?" Kwazii asked.

"Yes!" Christina replied.

"Sounds good me chest of gold. See you then." Kwazii smiled.

Kwazii leaves the room.


	23. Chapter 23: The Secret Get Away

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry there was no new chapter posted last week. I got super busy and I wasn't finished with it when it was time to post it. So, I decided to post last week's chapter as this week's chapter. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

 ***A Few minutes later***

A few minutes after Kwazii left Christina's room, Christina resumed working on articles.

When the time was close to meet Kwazii, she saved her work and shut her computer down.

Christina looks out her window and it was getting dark outside.

"I hope that I don't regret doing this. It kind of feels wrong to leave without saying anything but then it doesn't at the same time. But Kwazii needs a break from reality. He needs to get away. I could use a break from all the stress also. I am afraid that if Kwazii doesn't get a break soon, he might go insane or something. This "get a way" should help him tremendously." Christina thought to herself.

She was very worried about Kwazii.

She is doing everything that she can to help him.

She made a promise to Barnacles and to herself that she will be with Kwazii every step of the way.

She is going to keep that promise.

No matter what.

Christina turns off her bedroom light and she leaves her bedroom.

As she walks down the hallway, she encounters the Professor.

"Hello Christina, where are you going at this hour? It is getting very late." Professor Inkling asked.

"Ummm... I am going out to the Coral Reef to gather some ideas for an article that I might do… I ran out of time to do it today because we were busy cleaning up the Fungus…. this was the only time I had to do it." Christina lied.

"Oh ok. Please do be careful. I know Barnacles wasn't a huge fan of solo missions at night unless it was absolutely necessary. Don't stay out too late. We have the final Fungus clean up day tomorrow." Inkling reasoned.

"I will be careful, Professor. I promise not to stay out too late."

"Goodnight Christina. I will see you in the morning." The Professor says.

"Goodnight Professor."

Professor Inkling walks in the opposite way and Christina continues making her way down the hallway.

"Whew, that was close! I hate to lie to the Professor but Kwazii said he doesn't want anyone to know about the secret get a way. I hope I don't run into anyone else." Christina thought to herself.

Christina jumps into the Octo-chute and she goes down to the Launch Bay.

Once she jumps out of the Octo-chute, she sees Kwazii waiting for her by the control buttons and the main computer screen.

"I can see that you are ready!" Christina laughed.

"I have been ready for a while…" Kwazii sighs.

"Ready when you are matey!" Kwazii adds.

"Well let's go!" Christina said motioning toward the parked Gups.

"Let's take the Gup A!" Kwazii said.

"Fine with me!" Christina agreed.

Kwazii and Christina jump into the Gup A.

Kwazii drives the Gup A out of the Launch Bay and the Gup A goes through the Octo-hatch.

"Finally! Now the adventure can really begin!" Kwazii laughs.

"Oh no… I hope you aren't about to do what I think you are about to do!" Christina laughs nervously.

"Oh yes me chest of gold!" Kwazii replies with a smirk on his face.

Kwazii gases the gas petal and the Gup starts to go very fast.

He steers the Gup around rocks and other obstacles like he is in a car race.

He swerves the Gup in a crazy zig zag pattern.

Schools of fish dodges out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Yeow! Now this is what I call fun!" Kwazii exclaims.

"Woooohooo!" Christina screams.

"It feels like I am on a ride in Disney World!" Christina added.

Kwazii steers the Gup up and the Gup does a few loop a loops.

All the sudden Christina notices that they are approaching a big rock.

She sees that they are about to hit it!

"Kwazii, watch out for that massive rock!" Christina says with her eyes filled with fear.

Kwazii then sees the rock and he jerks the Gup out of the way just in time.

"Yarr! That was close matey!" Kwazii laughs without no fear what so ever.

"Yes, it was!" Christina says trying to catch her breath.

Kwazii smiles at Christina.

He was having so much fun!

It felt like he never became Captain and it seemed as if things were back to normal.

"Yeow, it feels nice to get away from reality!"

"It really does!" Christina exclaims.

The Gup continues to go very fast.

It was going so fast, you could not see what was going by.

All Kwazii and Christina could see was blurriness.

A few minutes later the two arrive at the island.

"Well matey this is it!" Kwazii exclaims once he parks the Gup.

It was dark outside so the island wasn't that visible.

The wind was blowing and the palm trees danced along with the wind.

"Even though it's dark, the island is still beautiful!" Christina said.

The island had snow white sand, a very colorful Coral Reef with many sea creatures hanging out along the sides of it, beautiful palm trees with coconuts, crabs who lived in their burrows underneath the sand.

The island was rather small compared to other islands Christina had been to before in the past.

She wondered if the island was even on a map.

"Is this island even on the map?" Christina asked curiously.

"As far as me mind knows, I don't think so. The island is not on any of the maps that I have nor on Calico Jack's maps that he gave me. Calico Jack never mentioned it to me when I was younger either." Kwazii answered puzzled.

"We might be the first to ever step foot on the island!" Christina said.

"Well matey, technically it was me who first came to this island. Remember when I ran off from you and the crew the other day? I came here to get me mind off of things and that was when I first laid me eyes on this island." Kwazii reminded.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that…. well at least I am the second!" Christina laughed.

"I am glad that we are the only ones who know about this island… this is the perfect place where I can get away from reality." Kwazii sighed.

"Are you sure that you are ok? I am worried about you." Christina asked.

Kwazii shrugs his shoulders.

"I really don't know to tell ya the truth. I am just so stressed about this whole Captain thing. Like I knew being Captain was going to be hard… but I didn't know that it was going to be this hard. I can't screw up again. Never again. I don't want to let Barnacles down. I don't want to make anyone mad again either. I need to do better. I need to be the leader that this team needs." Kwazii explained.

"I agree with you. But I have to say, you have gotten better. Today went way better than yesterday that's for sure. However, you need to continue to do better. Barnacles is counting on you…. on both of us. We can't let him down." Christina replied.

"We won't let him down." Kwazii assured.

"Let's explore the island." Christina suggests.

Christina walks futher into the island and she encounters something she has never seen before.

"Kwazii, look at this!"

Kwazii walks up behind Christina and his eyes go wide when he sees what Christina is talking about.

It was a mysterious looking plant.

The plant was about the height of Christina and Kwazii.

It had a very unique look, it was yellow and green, it had vines hanging from it however the vines were in a zig zag pattern instead of normal vines being straight.

The plant looked very exotic and neither one of them had no clue what it was.

"What the heck is that?" Christina gasped.

"I have no clue matey." Kwazii said puzzled.

"I have never seen anything like it!" Christina said.

"Too bad we can't tell Shellington about this discovery…. If we did, everyone would find out we snuck away." Kwazii sighed.

"I know…" Christina sighed.

"Blast! I just wish we knew what this thing was!" Kwazii said frustrated.


	24. Chapter 24: The Sneak In

**Author's note: I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a few weeks. I have been busy and had some things going on. I will do the best I can and I promise I will finish this story! Thank you for your patience!**

Despite Christina and Kwazii's frustration over the discovery of the mysterious plant, they both decided to continue to explore around the island to see what they could find. After all, they had nothing better to do.

The two Octonauts found some pretty sea shells, saw a family of crabs' scurry along the beach, and they found some coconut shells broken in half.

Christina and Kwazii were enjoying themselves on the island.

"I have had a wonderful time here on the island! Even though we did not do that much… I needed a break more than I thought I did! I even found some beautiful souvenirs to bring with me!" Christina exclaimed.

"I have too me chest of gold!" Kwazii agreed.

Christina held up her souvenirs with pride.

"I can't wait to put these pretty sea shells on my desk so I can look at them while I work!" Christina said excitedly.

"I have to ask this me hearty, what are the coconut shells for?" Kwazii asked.

"I am going to use them for pretty much anything. They can be used for lots of things." Christina replied.

"I gotcha me hearty."

Christina looks at her watch and she realizes that time has gotten away from them.

"Kwazii, we better head back to the Octopod. It is getting very late and we don't want no one to get suspicious." Christina recommends.

"Aye you right on that… as much as I don't want to go back, we need to. The team needs us. Thank the seven seas that tomorrow is the last day of the Fungus cleanup!" Kwazii replied.

"I know… I am tired of cleaning that mess up! I am ready to go back to doing our regular jobs full time!" Christina says.

"Let's go me hearty." Kwazii says motioning towards the Gup.

Christina and Kwazii walk towards the Gup.

Christina steps into the Gup while Kwazii does a front flip into the Gup.

Kwazii almost knocks Christina over from doing the front flip.

"Hey! Watch it boy!" Christina laughs.

"My bad me hearty, I'm just trying to have fun!" Kwazii replies.

"When are you not trying to have fun?"

"Hmmm… never!" Kwazii laughs.

"I believe that's a fact!" Christina claims.

"It is a fact!" Kwazii points out.

Kwazii starts the engine and he steers the Gup away from the island.

The orange cat starts to make the Gup go very fast.

"You ready to have fun again?" Christina asks.

"Aye me chest of gold!" Kwazii shouts.

The Gup continues to go fast and the Gup does a loop d loop.

* **At the hospital***

Barnacles opens his eyes.

He sees that it is now night time.

"Wow… time sure does fly by when you are sleeping all the time!" Barnacles laughs to himself.

Then he hears a knock at the door.

Nurse Chestnut walks into the room carrying a food tray.

"I am glad to see that you are awake! I have your dinner here for you!" Nurse Chestnut says cheerfully.

"Thank you!" Barnacles says.

"Your welcome Barnacles. Let me know if there is anything, I can do for you."

Nurse Chestnut leaves the room.

 ***At the Octopod***

Christina and Kwazii are back at the Octopod.

Kwazii parks the Gup in the launch bay and the two get out of the Gup.

The lights were already out in the Launch Bay so they had to use their phones so they could see.

The two Octonauts tip toe quietly up the ladder to get to the upper level of the Octopod.

Kwazii and Christina step off of the ladder and they enter a hallway.

The two continue tip toeing down the hallway until they see an obstacle on the other end of the hallway.

The Vegimals were all hanging out at the other end of the hallway.

The same end where Christina's bedroom is.

All of them had fish biscuits in their hands and they were all giggling and smirks were across all of their faces.

All the Vegimals were huddling really close together while doing so.

Kwazii and Christina assumed that they wanted to be sneaky and get a bedtime snack before bed.

But of all times, they choose tonight to be sneaky.

"How are we going to get past them?" Christina asked.

"We have to go that way to get to the other end of the hallway! They can't see us going by, they might tell on us. If they do it will most likely tell Shellington because he understands Vegimalnese the most out of us. And you can't make Shellington mad again! He might tell Barnacles." Christina said panicking.

Kwazii sat there and thought deeply.

Then a lightbulb lit up in his head.

"I got it matey!" Kwazii whispered.

Christina turns her head to Kwazii.

"See how the kitchen is right across from us?" Kwazii said pointing to the kitchen.

"Yea. So what?" Christina replied.

"If I am correct, there are still some fish biscuits left over from dinner. If we heat up a few and put them on the table, they will hopefully smell them and might come and eat more then we can sneak by while they are distracted." Kwazii explained.

"That could work! They just can't see us going into the kitchen." Christina said.

"Let's do this me chest of gold!" Kwazii whispered.

Kwazii and Christina peek from behind the wall that shields them from being seen to see if the Vegimals are looking in their direction.

The Vegimals all had their backs turned.

"Thank the seven seas!" Kwazii sighed quietly.

"It's go time!" Christina whispered energetically.

The two quietly cross the hallway and go into the kitchen without being seen.

Kwazii picks up the fish biscuits off of the table.

He takes them out of the Ziplock bag.

He puts the fish biscuits on a glass plate and places them into the microwave.

Kwazii then tries to find the on button.

After a minute or so passed, he was still clueless.

"Really Kwazii? You don't know how to use a microwave?" Christina questioned.

"No matey, why learn when ya ma can do it for ya!" Kwazii grinned.

Christina shakes her head and sighs.

"If you want something done, you just have to do it yourself." Christina sighs.

Christina turns on the microwave and sets a timer to heat up the fish biscuits.

A minute later the timer goes off.

The fish biscuits are now ready to go!

Christina takes fish biscuits out of the microwave and she presses the off button.

She then places them on the big table that all the Octonauts eat at every meal.

"Ok, let's see if it's safe to go hide behind the wall to see if the Vegimals fall for the bait!" Christina said.

Christina peeks her head out of the kitchen door and the Vegimals still have their backs turned and they are all distracted.

Christina motions Kwazii that the coast is clear.

The two sneaks across the hallway and they get behind the wall they were hiding behind earlier.

Kwazii and Christina peek from behind the wall to see if the Vegimals smell the fish biscuits.

"Cheepa cheepa?" Tunip says.

Tunip motions the other Vegimals to follow him.

Tunip leads all the Vegimals to the kitchen.

"Your plan worked Kwazii!" Christina said.

"It sure did me hearty! Now let's get out of here before they see us!" Kwazii replied.

Kwazii and Christina sneak past the kitchen door without being noticed by the Vegimals.

All of them were munching on their bedtime snack happily and they were chirping amongst themselves.

Kwazii and Christina continue down the hallway until they reach the opposite end.

They arrived at Christina's bedroom door.

"Whew! We made it!" Christina said breathing really fast.

"I can't believe my plan actually worked!" Kwazii exclaimed.

"I know, your plan was brilliant! Now in order to make sure the plan continues to work; I better get to bed. Same for you, Captain Kwazii!" Christina smiled.

"Aye... alright then. I love you me chest of gold."

"I love you too, Captain Kwazii." Christina replied.

Christina and Kwazii hug.

Christina unlocks her door and goes inside.

Kwazii climbs up another ladder to get to the highest level on the Octopod.

Once he gets to the top of the ladder, he jumps into the Octochute.

The Octochute takes him to his bedroom.

"Aye… tonight was a blast! One of the best nights I've had in a while, I wish it could have been longer though… hopefully no one won't notice we snuck away." Kwazii talked to himself.

Kwazii then jumps into bed and dozes off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25: More Journal Reads

It is now morning.

Today is the third and final day of the Fungus cleanup.

Kwazii's alarm clock goes off.

He yawns, then he drags himself out of bed.

"Aye, thank the seven seas I'm not Captain permanently! I do not mind filling in but blast, I hate having to get up earlier than everyone else! I need more sleep…it's too early…." Kwazii talked to himself.

Kwazii has never been a morning person.

He puts his Captain hat on and he goes down the Octochute.

A few minutes later he arrives in HQ.

All the lights are out.

Kwazii thought the room looked rather looked creepy.

The room didn't even look like HQ.

Kwazii flips the light switch on and HQ is filled with light.

"Whew! Now that's more like it!" Kwazii exclaimed.

Kwazii then walks over to one of the computers and clocks in for the day.

Then he logs into Barnacles' account and files.

He decides to read one of Barnacles' old journal entries.

Kwazii clicks through page after page until he sees one that catches his interest.

 **April 26 2014**

 **Well today wasn't the best day. To make a long story short, I noticed a spot on my arm that looked infected. It didn't look very good. And I haven't felt good either. So, I decided to have it checked out and tested. Today Dr. Jayden called me and told me that I have a Fungus disease. I had no words. At first, I couldn't believe it but after a little while I excepted the fact that I had a Fungus disease. Dr. Jayden told me I would have to stay at the hospital for two weeks for treatment. To begin with, that didn't seem bad at all. Then I realized that I would have to leave the crew. They wouldn't have their Captain. I was very sad that I would have to leave the crew. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell them. I know they are going to be very sad when I tell them. I also realized that someone has to be Captain while I am away. The crew can't function without a leader. I knew that that person would be Kwazii. When Kwazii and I first became Octonauts, Professor Inkling informed both of us that if something were to happen to me or if I had to be away for a while, it would be Kwazii that would be Captain. After all, that is the Lieutenant's job. To assist the Captain at all times and to fill in if need be. Ever since the Professor told me that, I felt uneasy if I ever had to leave Kwazii in charge. It's not that Kwazii is a bad person, I just don't know if he is ready for that or not. Kwazii is sometimes childish, and wild. He has the spirit of a pirate that's for sure. Not like that is a bad thing. I just don't want to put this burden on him if he isn't ready. I don't know how I am going to tell him either. What if he panics when I tell him? What if he starts bawling tears? What if he is scared to be Captain even for just two weeks? I'll never know until I talk to him. Even if he fears of being Captain, he will still have to be Captain. I know he can do it. Kwazii is the bravest cat I know. I know he will make me very proud.**

 **-Barnacles**

Kwazii stares at the screen in astonishment.

"I… don't know what to say…"

"I have always wondered how Barnacles felt about leaving me in charge. I feel kind of sad that he felt like I wasn't ready to be Captain but then it feels good that he understood how I felt. He knew I wasn't ready no doubt. The whole time I thought that he thought that I felt extremely confident in myself about being Captain. And that I wasn't completely terrified. He was just trying to give me confidence and to calm my nerves. That's why he was so confident in leaving me in charge." Kwazii thought to his self.

"Hmm... I wonder how the ole Captain is doing… I haven't spoken to him in a little while… I need to call and check on him later today when I have time to spare." Kwazii continued to think to himself.

Kwazii clicks off the journal entry and goes to the Octonaut agenda schedule.

The screen reads:

 **May 6 2014**

 **Final Fungus cleanup day. The day will consist of cleaning up Fungus all day until you are finished. After dinner tonight you will talk with the crew thanking them for their hard work cleaning up the Fungus and you will also discuss that starting tomorrow, everything will go back to regular schedule. Here in the Octonaut agenda schedule you will see that there are some things that are scheduled while I am away. For example, a mission, going exploring in a new environment, or it is time to move the Octopod to another location. Basically self-explanatory. It's just like before I left, except I am not with you and you are the Captain. I know you are doing great!**

Kwazii then clicks off the agenda schedule and logs off of Barnacles' account.

He sees that the sun is starting to rise.

"Well time to start another day once again. Time is already starting to fly by. I am going to make Barnacles proud." Kwazii thought out loud.

Kwazii starts getting HQ ready for the day.

* **In Christina's bedroom***

Christina's alarm clock goes off.

Christina moans when she hears it and she reaches her hand over her nightstand and turns it off.

She is starting to officially wake up when she all the sudden starts coughing.

"Why….am…I…coughing…I…thought….it…was…gone!" Christina gasps while continuing to cough.

"I took medicine and it was gone for at least a day or so! How is it back?"

"I can't let this cough stop me! They need my help cleaning up the Fungus! And Kwazii needs me too!"

Christina gets out of bed and starts to get ready for the day.


	26. Chapter 26: The Check Up

The Octonauts, one by one are starting to come to the kitchen to eat breakfast before the big day begins.

Christina is the last that arrives in the room.

She is also running a few minutes late.

"Good morning Christina!" Everyone says in unison.

"Good morning! Sorry I am late." She replies.

Christina fixes her plate and sits down at the table with everyone.

She sits beside Kwazii.

"Alright me hearties now that everyone is here, I have a few things to say before we start the day. First, the Fungus cleanup will end whenever we finish. It may be just a few hours, half a day, or even all day there's no way to know. The point is, whenever we are done please be sure to clean the supplies that you use today at the cleanup. And please put them in their proper place. Also, there will be a meeting after dinner tonight in HQ. Please me hearties don't be late. Whenever you are done with breakfast, you may make your way to the Coral Reef." Kwazii explained.

"Any questions?" He added.

Christina starts coughing really hard.

"Are you alright Christina?" Inkling asks concerned.

"No…I ...am…ok... I had a cold a few days ago and it went away and now it is back. I am sure it is nothing." Christina assured.

"Are you sure? It isn't normal to get a cold then it comes back that quick. I may need to give you a checkup." Peso advised.

"I… don't think that is necessary…" Christina said hesitantly.

"I think a checkup is necessary. Just to be on the safe side." Inkling agrees.

"Captain Kwazii, what do you think?" Christina asks.

The room goes silent for a few seconds.

"If Peso thinks she needs a checkup then she may need a checkup. Peso is an expert at these kinds of things. We do not need to doubt the Penguin." Kwazii answers.

"But when are we going to do a checkup? The cleanup is about to start!" Christina exclaims.

"You will have to miss the cleanup. Listen me chest of gold, we just want to make sure nothing major is wrong. I am sure it is just a common cold but you just don't ever know matey." Kwazii reasoned.

Christina sighs.

"Oh…ok ...fine." Christina says shaking her head.

"Don't worry me chest of gold, we will be ok without you. Don't worry about us matey. Your health is more important than any cleanup." Kwazii added.

"We better get started right away Captain. The sooner we start the sooner we will finish." Shellington reasons.

"Yes, matey let's get to work!" Kwazii says motioning towards the door.

Everyone leaves the kitchen.

* **At the hospital***

Barnacles just woke up.

It is also morning at the hospital.

"Well, I've slept so much I don't think I remember how to do anything else!" Barnacles laughed to himself.

"I need to call and check on Kwazii and see how things are going over there."

Barnacles reaches his arm over the nightstand by his bed and grabs his phone.

He taps Kwazii's name on the screen and he puts the phone to his ear.

He waits for Kwazii to answer.

Right when Barnacles thinks he isn't going to answer he hears a familiar voice.

"Hello Captain." Kwazii answers.

"Hello Kwazii! What are you doing?" Barnacles asked.

"Aye, we just started the final day of the fungus cleanup." Kwazii replied.

"It's the last day already? Wow… time is flying by so fast. Before you know it, I will be back with you and crew!" Barnacles said.

"I miss you so much Captain. It sure isn't the same without you."

"I miss you too Kwazii. How is everyone?"

"Everyone is good, their hard at work cleaning up the fungus. Oh, and everyone but Christina and Peso are out here."

"Why aren't they out there with everyone else?" Barnacles asked.

"To make a long story short, a few days ago Christina started coughing and not feeling good, she thought it was just a cold nothing bad. The cough went away for a day or so and now it is back. Peso just wanted to make sure nothing major was wrong." Kwazii explained.

"Oh no! I hope everything is okay!" Barnacles said with sympathy.

"I am sure it is nothing Captain. I'll keep you posted. But I probably need to go, I need to help with the cleanup. We are short handed already." Kwazii said.

"Oh okay, good luck with the cleanup. Continue being the Captain that I know you can be." Barnacles replied.

"Goodbye Captain." Kwazii said.

"Goodbye Kwazii."

Kwazii hangs up.

"I just hope and pray that there is nothing major wrong with Christina. If another Octonaut goes down, Kwazii might flip out. We don't need another crisis." Barnacles thought.

* **In the Medical Bay***

Christina is sitting in the examiner chair.

"Peso, are you sure this is necessary? I think I am fine." Christina said.

"I understand what you are saying, but I just want to make sure that everything is normal." Peso answered open heartedly.

"Ah, I know "be on the safe side."" Christina laughed.

"Look Christina, I am just concerned about you."

"I know, and I'm glad you are!" Christina said gratefully.

"I'm going to start off by checking your heart rate." Peso said.

Peso puts on his stethoscope and he places the small disc part on Christina's chest.

The room goes extremely silent.

Christina didn't like awkward silence.

"Well, your heart rate is normal. Now I'm going to check your throat."

Peso places his stethoscope on the table and grabs a tongue depressor.

He sticks the tongue depressor in Christina's mouth.

"Say ahhhh." Peso asks.

"Ahhhhhh!" Christina says with her tongue out.

Christina hated when Doctors checked her throat.

She thought it was uncomfortable and awkward when the Doctor sticks the tongue depressor in her mouth.

Peso looks inside Christina mouth.

He moves the tongue depressor around a bit looking in different parts of her mouth.

"Your throat looks good too!" Peso says cheerful.

"Wow…that's so good to hear!" Christina beamed.

"Yes, it is! There's just one more thing I that I want to check." Peso said.

"And what is that?" Christina asked.

"Your temperature." Peso answered.

"Oh okay. I didn't even think about that!"

Peso throws the tongue depressor in the garbage then grabs a thermometer off of the table.

Peso sticks the thermometer under Christina's tongue.

Peso motions Christina to hold the thermometer.

"Keep this under your tongue until it beeps." Peso says.

Christina nods her head.

About a minute or so later the thermometer beeps.

Peso takes the thermometer out of Christina's mouth.

He looks at the temperature bar.

"Your temperature is perfectly normal!" Peso exclaims.

"No way!" Christina exclaims also.

"Well I guess I was wrong. You just don't ever know. I am just happy that there's nothing wrong with you! Now we can join the others at the cleanup!" Peso says.

"Yes, we need to go help!" Christina says urgently.

Christina gets up from the examiner chair and heads to the door until Peso stops her.

"Just promise me one thing Christina." Peso says very seriously.

"What's that?" She asks.

"That if you start to feel bad again, please let me know. I just want to help you." Peso answers.

"I promise I'll let you know if I start to feel bad again." Christina promises.

"Ok good deal!" Peso smiles.

"Let's go help the others!" Christina says motioning towards the door.

Christina and Peso leave the Medical Bay.


	27. Chapter 27: All Clear, No Worries

***A few minutes after Peso and Christina leave the Medical Bay***

Kwazii is in the Coral Reef, along with everyone else cleaning up the Fungus.

He is in a different part of the Coral Reef, away from everyone else.

Minutes before, the other Octonauts asked why he wanted to work in this section alone.

Kwazii insisted that he work alone in this section to help get the cleanup over with sooner.

The others let Kwazii be.

After all, he is Captain and whatever he says goes.

Yes, he does want to help the cleanup go faster but the truth was he wanted to be alone.

The Cat liked being by himself at times since he isn't by his self very much now.

He also liked be by his self to think his thoughts through.

He insists that it helps him.

Especially when there's a lot going on.

"Aye, I just hope everything is ok with Christina. If there is something wrong with me chest of gold…I just don't know what I am going to do." Kwazii talked to his self.

Moments later he hears voices coming from right outside the Octopod.

"Captain Kwazii? Where are you?"

Kwazii gasps.

"It's Peso!"

Kwazii swims away from the area of the Coral Reef he was working at and goes toward the Octopod to see two familiar Octonauts.

Kwazii's attention is grabbed when he sees Christina standing beside Peso.

"I hope this is good news." Kwazii thought.

"So, me hearties, how did the checkup go?" Kwazii asked curiously.

"Everything is perfectly normal! I've never seen anything like it!" Peso says happily.

"This...is...awesome…news!" Kwazii said ecstatically.

"I know! I'm so thankful that there is nothing is wrong with me!" Christina adds feeling very grateful.

"So now we can help with the cleanup!" Peso says.

"Oh that's good to hear! We need all the help we can get!" Kwazii says.

"What can we do?" Peso asks.

Kwazii turns around to look at what everyone else is doing.

"Peso, you can go over there with Inkling, Shellington, and the Vegimals. Christina, you can join the rest of us over here." Kwazii replies.

"Alright then!" Peso says swimming over to his assigned area.

Kwazii and Christina swim over toward their area.

"Thank the seven seas that went well!" Kwazii sighed.

"I know…. Even though I was for sure there was nothing wrong with me from the start, once we started the checkup, I started to second guess myself. I am glad that I was wrong!" Christina admitted.

"Me too me chest of gold. Me too." Kwazii smiled hugging the love of his life.

* **At the hospital***

Barnacles is laying in bed looking through the window seeing the outside world.

He saw how everyone was scurrying along the streets going along with their lives.

It felt like eternity since he's been in that world.

But he knew the truth, it had only been a few days.

When you're at the hospital, time always seems to be slower than in the real world.

Barnacles is waiting for Dr. Jayden to arrive for his observance checkup.

Then a thought went through the polar bear's head.

"I hope the checkup went well with Christina. I haven't heard from Kwazii in a few hours so hopefully that means everything is fine. I'm sure if there were something wrong, he would have probably called by now. Let's just hope for the best…" Barnacles thought.

As soon as Barnacles' mind starts to think about something else, he hears a knock on the door.

Dr. Jayden and Nurse Chestnut enter the room.

"Good morning Barnacles!" Dr. Jayden smiled.

"Good morning!"

"How are you feeling today?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm feeling alright…. Still feel a little wonky since I was asleep for so long due to the medicine that I have to take." Barnacles replied.

"That is perfectly normal." Chestnut points out.

"Yes, it sure is. That's good, that means that everything is going as it should." Dr. Jayden said.

"That's wonderful to hear." Barnacles said pleased.

"Also, have you heard anything from Captain Kwazii and the crew about the Fungus situation?" He asked.

"Yes, actually, Kwazii says that the cleanup has gone quite well the last few days. However today, this morning, was a little different…."

Chestnut and Dr. Jayden listen closely.

"Kwazii said that one of the Octonauts hasn't felt well lately, Christina our Journalist who is currently filling in as Lieutenant. Kwazii said she wasn't feeling well for a few days then she felt fine again a day or so later. Then today she wasn't feeling well again. So, Peso, our Medic decided to give her a checkup to make sure everything is alright because it isn't normal to get sick, then feel fine and then get sick again so fast."

"Oh no I hate to hear that…" Chestnut said sympathetically.

"Have you heard anything else from Kwazii?" Dr. Jayden asked.

"No, I have not. Hopefully he'll call me pretty soon." Barnacles replied.

"I understand your concern for your crew but I do want you to be too stressed about this situation and other things going on at the Octopod. I do not want it to affect your treatment. It could really screw things up. I don't want to slow the process down either. You do not want to be here any longer than you already have to. Don't you want to get back to your crew as soon as possible?" Dr. Jayden said concerned.

"I understand Dr." Barnacles replied.

"I have stressed too much about things back at the Octopod. I need to stop worrying so much. I know Kwazii has done well so far. I wouldn't have left him in charge if he wasn't ready." The polar bear added.

"Good, but please, if you hear something back, please let me know. I'm concerned too as well as you are." Dr. Jayden said concerned.

"I will Dr." Barnacles promised.

"Alright then, I will check in on you later. If you need anything at all please let one of us know." Dr. Jayden said.

Barnacles nods his head.

Dr. Jayden and Chestnut leave the room.


	28. Chapter 28: Fungus Cleanup Success

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is late I have been out of town. Also, this chapter took longer than expected to type! Anyway, here is chapter 28! And please review your thoughts!**

 ***Hours later***

The Sun is starting to set.

The day was almost over with.

The Octonauts are almost finished with the cleanup.

Each and every one of them continues to work to the max.

As they all cleanup the last bits and pieces in each of their areas, they hear their Captain shout,

"And…...done!" Captain Kwazii shouted dumping the last pile of Fungus into the disposable bin.

"Halleluiah!" Christina exclaimed.

All of the Octonauts shout.

The Vegimals are doing their typical "victory dance" jumping up and down chirping with happiness.

The Octonauts start to dance.

They did not care who was watching, it did not matter because the Fungus Cleanup was officially complete!

"We did it me chest of gold!" Kwazii exclaimed jumping into Christina's arms.

They both hug each other.

After a few minutes everyone is done with their happy dances and they all stare at the love birds.

"Captain?" Inkling says trying to get Kwazii's attention.

Kwazii jumps from being startled.

"Yes?" Kwazii asks.

"What do we do now Captain, now that the cleanup is complete?" Inkling asked.

Kwazii looks around at the area.

"What we need to do me hearties is, we need to properly dispose of the Fungus. Shellington will take care of that, he knows a someone. Second, please put all the cleaning supplies in their proper places in the Launch Bay. Dinner will be ready shortly. The Vegimals prepared Dinner yesterday then stored it in the freezer incase we finished late. They just need to heat everything then it will be ready. An announcement will be made when it is ready." Kwazii explained.

Everyone starts to pick up all the supplies and leaving the Coral Reef.

* **At the hospital***

Barnacles is in his room eating dinner.

He also watching TV while doing so.

After a while, his mind starts to wander.

"I wonder why Kwazii still hasn't called. He most likely has been busy all day and hasn't had a chance to." Barnacles thought to his self.

Someone knocks on the door.

Nurse Chestnut walks into the room.

"Good evening Barnacles." She says warmly.

"Good evening Chestnut." He replies.

"Dr. Jayden wanted me to let you know that he has left for the day already. He asked me to ask you this, has Kwazii called you back yet?" Chestnut said.

"No, he has not." Barnacles answered.

"Please don't stress too much about this Barnacles. We don't want your treatment to get off track. You know what Dr. Jayden said. I am sure that If there were something wrong, he would have called you already. I am for certain that everything is alright back at the Octopod." Chestnut said concerned.

"I am sure you are right…." Barnacles sighed.

"Are you finished with your dinner?" She asked.

"Yes, please take it." He replied.

Chestnut picks up the dinner tray off of Barnacles' lap.

"If you need anything, please do let me know." Chestnut adds walking towards the door.

"I sure will." Barnacles says.

Chestnut leaves the room.

"Maybe it won't be too much longer. The day is almost over." Barnacles sighs looking at the sunset through the window.

* **Back at the Octopod***

Tunip buzzes HQ from the kitchen.

Kwazii and Dashi are the only ones in HQ.

Kwazii answers Tunip.

Tunip's face appears on the big screen.

"Cheapa cheapa che!" The Vegimal chants happily.

"I think that means dinner is ready!" Kwazii laughs.

"I think so too Captain." Dashi laughs also.

"Cheapa!" Tunip says then he disappears from the big screen.

Kwazii presses a button that makes an on call to everyone on board.

"Alright mateys dinner is ready so head to the kitchen!" Kwazii exclaims.

Kwazii presses the off button, runs to the Octo-chute, and does a front flip into the Octo-chute.

* **In the Kitchen***

Everyone is gathered at the table eating dinner amongst themselves.

They were enjoying themselves like they didn't have a care in the world.

The Octonauts always liked dinner time because it was not only time to eat, but they could visit with each other, tell each other stories that would make everyone laugh until they cried, or they would tell an embarrassing story about their childhood, really to talk about anything.

They felt like a family.

Not by blood, but by heart.

They all knew that they would always be there for each other.

When one of them is happy, sad or all the above.

It didn't matter what the case was, they knew they will always have each other.

Once everyone is done eating and just talking to each other, Kwazii gets everyone's attention.

"Can I have your attention please?" Kwazii yells.

The room goes silent.

"Alright, first of all let's give ourselves a round of applause for completing the Fungus cleanup!" Kwazii starts off.

Everyone claps and smiles at each other.

They felt warm inside.

They felt good about their major accomplishment.

"Second, I just want to brag on you mateys. Each and every one of you I am very proud of. You all worked your butts off, with no complaint. Left no Fungus behind and got the job done. Thank you for being the best crew a pirate could ask for!" Kwazii said with all of his heart.

"Lastly, after dinner is over, there will be a brief meeting that is very important that you do not need to miss. Please do not be late and be in HQ at 8:30 sharp." Kwazii adds.

Everyone nods their heads and they all get back to their conversations.

* **In HQ***

Everyone is gathered in HQ.

Some are siting in HQ's office chairs while others stood up.

Kwazii is in front of the big screen standing up.

"Alright it is time for the meeting to begin." Kwazii announces.

Everyone's attention span goes to him.

"First of all, thank you all for being here on time. Makes things a whole lot smoother. I am still in shock that we are finished with the Fungus cleanup. Seems like we just started but then it feels like it has been years since we started. Feels like both ways to me. Anyway, now that the cleanup is over, it is time to go back to normal schedule. Barnacles told me that we will remain on the schedule that he originally planned before everything happened. So that's what we mateys are going to do. Dashi, show the schedule."

Dashi presses a button and a schedule shows up on the main screen.

The crew's eyes go to the big screen.

The schedule displays a chart that shows what will happen between now and the time Barnacles will return from treatment.

"The schedule is pretty much self-explanatory. The day after tomorrow we do have a mission." Kwazii says.

"What kind of mission?" Tweak asks curiously.

"Me, Christina and Shellington have to go to the midnight zone. Shellington wants to explore for new creatures and Christina needs to gather some ideas for an article."

"Do…. I have to go Captain? Usually Barnacles makes me go on most missions. If I am not required to go that's alright too." Peso asks.

"No, you don't matey, according to the schedule you have to go to the Coral Reef to give checkups to the creatures that live there incase the Fungus harmed them." Kwazii answered.

"Oh good! I did not want to go to the midnight zone anyway, that place gives me the creeps. I only go if I have to help a hurt creature there because I help any creature who is sick or hurt no matter what." Peso sighed of relief.

"You still better watch out matey, because I heard of an ole pirate story that a Coral Reef Colossal lives in Coral Reefs like the one here! They are as huge as a bus and you don't see them until they are right behind you!" Kwazii exclaims jumping in front of Peso causing him to jump frantically.

"Aaaaaa!" Peso screams terrified.

"Captain!" Christina says sternly.

"Sorry matey I can't help me self!" Kwazii apologizes innocently.

"Anyway…. Finally, if you are not going on any missions that day you will stay here at the Octopod and you will do your regular jobs. Tomorrow will basically be the day that everything will slowly start to go back to normal before it gets busy again." Kwazii finished.

"Any questions?"

Everyone looks at each other around the room and shakes their heads.

"Alright the meeting is over you are all dismissed." Kwazii says.

"Goodnight everyone. I will see you all in the morning."

Everyone one by one leaves the room until it is just Kwazii and Christina left.

"Why did you have to say that in front of everyone?" Kwazii asked embarrassed.

"You weren't being a "Captain". You were being childish and being…you." Christina answered bluntly.

"But that is who I am!" Kwazii argued.

"I know that Kwazii…. but right now, you are Captain, and when you are Captain you have to be a leader. You have to be mature, looking out for others and not scaring them you know what I am talking about." Christina reasoned.

"I want to be who I am! But then I have to be a Captain also! I can't do both!" Kwazii exclaims.

"Look, you don't have to completely change yourself. You just need to be a leader… at least until Barnacles gets back."

"Your…. right…Christina."

"I know I am!" Christina laughs.

"I love you, me chest of gold." Kwazii says with all his heart.

"I love you too…. Captain Kwazii." Christina smiles.

The two exchange in a hug.


	29. Chapter 29: Somewhat back to normal

**Author's note: Hey you guys! I just wanted to let you all know that this story is coming to an end very soon! There are only a few chapters left! I still can't believe this story is almost over! I've been working on this story since October 2018! I've worked so hard on this story for so long and now it's almost over! I just wanted you all to know this! Here is chapter 28!**

 ***A few days later***

The past few days have been quiet at the Octopod.

Everything was starting to go back to normal.

Well, as normal as it gets.

Because the life of an Octonaut sure isn't nowhere near normal!

Basically, the past few days has been rather easy and calm.

Not much has happened.

The Octonauts have been trying to get back to normal but it has not been easy because things still aren't completely back to normal yet.

Yes, the Fungus cleanup is over but the crew still has to keep going without Barnacles.

The crew has been trying to hang in there but it hasn't been easy.

They love Kwazii, but he just isn't their Barnacles.

It isn't that they don't like Kwazii, it is just that they miss their true leader.

Kwazii isn't a terrible leader at all!

The crew has been trying not to give Kwazii a hard time since he has never filled in as Captain before.

Yes, they understood that he has his struggles being a leader but they knew deep down inside him that he is doing the very best he can.

They believed in him.

They all have faith in Kwazii that he can be the leader that he needs to be.

Kwazii is in HQ sitting at one of the computers.

He is working on Captain things that Barnacles would normally do.

Being Captain has now officially sank in for Kwazii.

At first, it didn't feel real that he was left in charge as Captain, but now as time has gone by, his thoughts have changed.

Today makes a week since Barnacles left.

One week from today, Barnacles will return from treatment.

Kwazii missed his Captain.

He can't wait until he comes back!

Suddenly, a timer goes off on the computer that Kwazii is working at.

"It's time." Kwazii blurts out.

"For the mission?" Dashi asked.

"Yes, me heartie. Sound the Octo-alert."

"Yes, Captain." Dashi replies.

Dashi presses the Octo-alert.

The Octo-alert sounds.

The Octo-alert sounds for a few minutes until everyone is gathered in HQ.

"Octonauts, it is time for the midnight zone mission!" Kwazii says enthusiastically.

"How long will we be gone for?" Christina asks curiously.

"Just for a few hours. Really as long as we need to." Kwazii responds.

"Does anyone have any questions until we leave?" Kwazii adds.

The room goes silent.

"Alright then, while we are gone the rest of you will continue to do your regular jobs. If you need me, I am only one call away! If I don't answer right away, I am either busy at the moment or I have no service. Service isn't usually good in the midnight zone since we go so deep in the ocean." Kwazii tells his crew.

Everyone gives Kwazii a "thumbs up."

* **At the hospital***

Barnacles and Dr. Jayden are the in the examine room that is used to run tests etc.

Today makes a week since Barnacles arrived here and started treatment.

He has only one week left of treatment left.

Barnacles was beyond ready to be back with his crew!

He missed everyone dearly.

Kwazii called him a few days back and told him that Christina is fine and that there is nothing wrong with her.

Barnacles was grateful that there was nothing wrong with her.

He was hoping that there was nothing wrong because he knew if there was, Kwazii would go bonkers.

Barnacles knew Kwazii didn't need anything else on his heavy plate.

It wouldn't be much longer until they would be all together again!

"Alright Barnacles it is time to do some tests to make sure your treatment is truly working." Dr. Jayden says to his patient.

Barnacles nods his head.

"We are going to start off with doing some scans."

Dr. Jayden motions Barnacles over to a machine.

Barnacles stands in the machine.

Dr. Jayden turns on the machine and it begins to make constant beep noises.

The machine continues to beep.

Minutes later the machine stops beeping and Barnacles walks out of the machine.

"Alright the first test went well, now it is time to do another test." Dr. Jayden says.

 ***In the Ocean***

Kwazii, Shellington and Christina are in the Gup A.

They are on their way to the midnight zone.

Kwazii is driving, Shellington is standing beside Kwazii while Christina is standing behind both of them.

"We are now entering the twilight zone!" Kwazii announces to his fellow Octonauts.

"This is actually my first time to go to the midnight zone! I am so excited!" Christina exclaims.

"I love the midnight zone! It is very different from other parts of the ocean!" Shellington adds.

"Me hearties, we are now in the midnight zone!" Kwazii says.

"Wow… it is so dark now…" Christina says.

She starts to feel different.

She assumed that it was probably because she has never been to the midnight zone before.

The three Octonauts have arrived in the midnight zone.

Kwazii parks the Gup A.

"Alright mateys, let's go!" Kwazii says enthusiastically.

"Maybe we will see the Coral Reef Colossal!" Kwazii laughs.

"Kwazii let's not get into that!" Christina says sternly getting her boyfriend's attention.

"Fine…." Kwazii sighs disappointed.

Kwazii, Shellington and Christina start to explore the area.

Christina swims over to another part of the midnight zone.

She sees some very unique creatures that are only in the midnight zone.

"I've never seen creatures like this before! This is so cool!" Christina says in awe.

She continues to explore the area until suddenly she starts to feel very strange.

Christina starts to see clouds.

"Why am I seeing clouds? I am in the bottom of the ocean!" Christina exclaims.

Christina starts to feel very weak and she passes out.

Kwazii and Shellington sees this all occur from the distance and swim rabidly over to her.

"What has happened to my chest of gold?" Kwazii says panicking.

"I have no idea but we better get her back to the Octopod and let Peso check her out ASAP!" Shellington exclaims very worried.


	30. Chapter 30: Another Matey Down

* **A few minutes later at the Octopod***

Everyone is gathered in the Medical Bay observing the tragic situation that is happening right before their eyes.

Christina is lying down on the examiner bed.

She still is passed out however she is not moving at all.

Everyone's eyes stayed glued on her.

Each and everyone of them were scared and very worried.

They weren't sure what was going on but they all knew deep down that there was something serious going on.

When one of their fellow Octonauts was down, it was always very sad.

The Octonauts are a family, when one of them was hurting, they were all hurting.

Peso continues to do some tests on Christina to try and figure out what's wrong with her.

"Flappity flippers! I got it!" Peso exclaims.

Everyone gasps.

"Peso, what is wrong with me chest of gold!" Kwazii yells.

Peso breathes very deeply.

"She has a fungus disease. Somehow, she got in contact with Fungus on her left arm. See how her arm is infected?" Peso reveals.

"WWWHHHAAATTT!" Everyone screams.

"How in the seven seas is this possible?" Kwazii exclaims in tears.

"I have no idea, but we have to get her help fast!" Peso exclaims.

"We need to take her to Dr. Jayden, he said if anyone ever got infected to bring them to him!" Kwazii suggests.

"We need to get her there and fast! The Fungus is already in her system and the longer she doesn't get help, the worst she will get!" Shellington exclaims.

"We will get there in the Gup E! Shellington, you need to come with us to talk to the Doctor because you know so much about Fungus. And Peso you will come with us to watch over Christina in case she needs assistance before we get there." Kwazii announces to his crew.

"And the rest if you, wait here for future instructions." Kwazii adds.

"When will you all return?" Dashi asks.

"I am not sure, it may be a while, Christina seems very ill." Shellington replies.

"Alright me hearties we have to get going we don't have much time on our hands!" Kwazii exclaims.

Peso gets a stretcher out of the storage closet.

Everyone helps carry Christina to the stretcher.

While everyone helps situate Christina on the stretcher, Kwazii thinks to his self for a minute.

"This can't be happening! How did this happen? We were so careful during the cleanup! I do not like to see her like this!" Kwazii thinks to his self.

Kwazii is really upset.

He wanted to panic but he knew that he couldn't do that.

Since he is Captain, Captains have to remain calm and lead others during stressful situations.

He knew he couldn't go nuts like he wanted to.

Christina is now lying strapped on the stretcher.

Kwazii pulls his phone out and calls Dr. Jayden.

"Hello?" Dr. Jayden answers.

"Hello, it's Kwazii. So, we have a situation here…." Kwazii sighs.

"What kind of situation?"

"So, me, Shellington and Christina were in the midnight zone on a mission when all the sudden, Christina passes out. So, we immediately we take her to the Octopod to have her checked out by Peso. Peso figures out what is wrong with Christina, he says that she has a Fungus disease." Kwazii explains.

"Oh, my goodness! You better get her here as quick as you can! This might be serious!" Dr. Jayden gasps.

"We are on our way now!" Kwazii replies.

Kwazii hangs up with Dr. Jayden.

"Let's roll her out!" Kwazii says.

Kwazii, Shellington and Peso roll Christina out of the Medical Bay.

 ***At the Hospital***

Barnacles is lying in bed watching TV.

That's all he can to anyway.

Back at the Octopod, there wasn't much time to watch TV, so ever since he has been in the hospital, he has watched many shows.

Suddenly, Barnacles hears voices shouting from the hallway outside of his room.

"Hurry everyone! We have to get her room setup before she arrives! This is a big deal!" Barnacles hears Dr. Jayden shouting urgently.

"What in the world is going on?" Barnacles wondered.

Barnacles continued to think to his self.

"Something just doesn't feel right. There is definitely something wrong."

Barnacles decided that he needed to get some answers.

He presses the alert button that tells the Doctor to come immediately.

A few seconds later, Dr. Jayden busts in the room on two wheels.

"Barnacles is everything alright?" Dr. Jayden says out of breath.

"Yes, everything is alright Doctor. But I have a question, what is going on? I overheard you say something." Barnacles asked.

Dr. Jayden sighs.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this…."

"To tell me what?" Barnacles questioned.

"It turns out that there really is something wrong with Christina. She has been infected by the Fungus." Dr. Jayden reveals.

"WWWHHHAAATTT?" Barnacles yells.

A few seconds later, Barnacles passes out from shock.

Dr. Jayden pulls his radio out of his pocket.

"I need a few nurses in Barnacles' room to give him CPR, he just passed out. I probably should not have told him about Christina because I knew it would probably stress him out and it could possibly mess up his treatment. Whew it has been a crazy day already!" Dr. Jayden says.

 ***In the Gup E a little while later***

Kwazii, Shellington and Peso are in the Gup on the way to the hospital to get Christina proper treatment that she needs.

Kwazii is driving, Shellington is standing beside him by the controls and Peso is in the back with Christina watching over her.

The Octonauts have been traveling for quite a while now.

One hour to be more specific.

However, Christina was still out.

Peso checks Christina's heartbeat with his stethoscope.

"She still has a heart beat Captain." Peso says gratefully.

"Thank the seven seas!" Kwazii sighs while driving the Gup E.

"Do you mateys think she will be alright?" Kwazii asked worriedly.

"It is really hard to say Captain…. I have never dealt with a Fungus disease before. Whatever this may be, it seems serious." Peso sighs.

"I agree I have never seen anything like this either. This is a first for me." Shellington adds.

Kwazii goes silent.

"Are you alright Captain?" Peso asks concerned.

"I…am…fine, Peso." Kwazii sighs.

"Are you sure you are ok? It is ok to be sad about Christina." Shellington reasons.

"I am fine mateys!" Kwazii insists.

Kwazii continues to drive but his fellow Octonauts do not notice the tears falling from his face.

Kwazii kept his face turned the other way so they wouldn't notice.

He did not want them to see him like this.

He is a Captain, not a cry baby.


	31. Chapter 31: Heartbreaking News

* **At the hospital***

The Octonauts have arrived at the hospital.

Christina has been placed in a room with nurses taking care of her.

Kwazii, Shellington and Peso are also in the same room along with Dr. Jayden and Nurse Chestnut.

They were currently trying to solve the mystery of how Christina got infected by the fungus.

"We have got to find out how Christina got infected!" Dr. Jayden exclaims.

"But how are we going to do that?" Peso asked.

"We should re trace our steps!" Shellington suggests.

"Aye, like they do in the movies!" Kwazii says with enthusiasm.

"Exactly!" Shellington says nodding his head.

"So where do we begin?" Peso says.

"When did she start feeling sick?" Dr. Jayden asked.

"A few days after we discovered the Fungus." Kwazii answered.

"When did she first see the Fungus?" Dr. Jayden asked.

"When she was the first to discover it in the Coral Reef near the Octopod before Barnacles told us about his diagnosis. Me and her were looking at the Clownfish in the area and she went off on her own for a few minutes and she found it while exploring." Shellington explained.

The room goes silent for a minute.

Everyone thinks to themselves for a minute.

"She couldn't have gotten in contact with the fungus at that time, that would be too soon. When else did she get in contact with the fungus?"

The three Octonauts thought very hard.

Then suddenly, a bell in Shellington's head rang.

"I got it! After Christina found the Fungus, I went to take a look at it. I took a sample and put it in a test tube to observe at it under the microscope in my lab. Christina was in the lab almost the entire time I was doing this. Then Kwazii comes into the room. The three of us get into an argument and Kwazii slams the door and the table with the sample on it shakes. Immediately after that, the Octo-alert goes off and we leave the room in a hurry not even thinking about what just happened moments before. A few hours later I return to my lab and some of the sample had spilled on the table. I put some latex gloves on and I carefully put the spilled fungus sample back in the test tube. Then I realized that I had more in the test tube when I first began. There was some missing." Shellington explained.

The room goes silent for a few seconds.

"Jumping Jellyfish! When Kwazii slammed the door, some of it must have spilled on her!" Shellington gasped realizing the truth.

Dr. Jayden, Peso and Kwazii all gasp immediately after Shellington does.

"Your right Shellington! It all adds up to when she first started feeling sick! It all makes perfect sense now!" Dr. Jayden agrees.

Kwazii couldn't believe it.

It was his fault that she got in contact with the fungus.

If he would have never slammed the door, none of this would be happening!

Kwazii has never felt more guilt and regret in his life.

Kwazii regreted getting mad at her.

He never meant to put his crest of gold in any harm or pain whatsoever!

"If I would have never slammed that door, my chest of gold wouldn't be in this condition!" Kwazii thought to his self.

Dr. Jayden, Shellington and Peso turn to face Kwazii and they see him in a trance not paying attention to any of his surroundings.

"Kwazii are you alright?" Dr. Jayden asks very concerned.

Kwazii flinches and looks over at the three concerned faces staring at him.

"Umm…yea…I'm fine…let's not worry…about me…Christina is our main concern." Kwazii answers uneasily.

"Alright then. So, we really won't know how serious the disease is until we do some tests." Dr. Jayden says.

"When will you start doing the tests?" Peso asked.

"Well, now since we have figured out the mystery behind Christina getting infected." Dr. Jayden answered.

"I am going to have to ask you three to wait in the waiting room. I will let you know what's going on with Christina as soon as we know something."

"Alright thanks me hearty." Kwazii replies.

Kwazii, Shellington and Peso leave the room.

Dr. Jayden walks over to the nurses that are taking care of Christina.

"It is time to start the tests." Dr. Jayden announces to the nurses.

The nurses all turn to the Doctor and they all nod their heads.

* **Immediately after***

Kwazii, Shellington and Peso are walking toward the waiting room.

All of them were feeling a mix of anxious, nervous and terrified.

They weren't sure what was going to happen.

They all tried to get their minds off of it but it was just impossible to do so.

As the three Octonauts continue to walk down the hallway, Kwazii looks through the window in the door of a patient's room and sees Barnacles lying down in his bed out cold.

"Me hearties tis Captain Barnacles!" Kwazii exclaims.

Kwazii has been so worried about Christina that he completely forgot about Barnacles being here as well.

Shellington and Peso turn around and come back to Kwazii and they look through the window themselves.

"Flappity Flippers it is him!" Peso exclaims.

"I need to talk to Barnacles! He will know how to help me and he always makes everything better!" Kwazii thought to his self.

Kwazii is about to open the door when a familiar nurse stands in his way.

"Hello Kwazii!" Nurse Chestnut greets him with a smile.

"Fellow Octonauts." She smiles.

"I am so sorry but you can't see Barnacles right now." Chestnut frowns.

"Is he alright?" Shellington asks.

"I have some bad news. Earlier before you arrived, Barnacles heard all of the commotion of all of us getting ready for Christina's arrival and he called Dr. Jayden into his room and asked him what was going on. Dr. Jayden felt unsure what to tell him so he told him the truth that Christina has a Fungus disease. Immediately, he passed out from shock. Hours later he still hasn't woken up. He needs his rest. The poor polar bear has stressed about you guys ever since he got here. You have a good Captain that's for sure." Chestnut says.

"What?" Kwazii gasps.

"Not him too!" He adds.

"Yes, I know. He needs to rest; he was super stressed about everything going on. Please do not disturb him. It will only make things worse trust me." Chestnut reasons.

"Alright thanks Nurse." Kwazii says walking away from the door.

Kwazii, Shellington and Peso continue down the hallway.

"Captain, are you sure that you are ok?" Shellington asks.

"Yes, I do not understand why you all keep asking that. Why wouldn't I be ok?" Kwazii insists.

"Ah, our Captain passed out from stress over Christina and Christina has a fungus disease and it might be serious." Peso says.

"Which is why I am fine! I… we have to stay strong for them!" Kwazii exclaims.

"Okay then…" Peso sighs.

Shellington and Peso weren't so sure about Kwazii but they knew that deep down there was something bugging him.


	32. Chapter 32: Distress

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I posted this chapter a few days early because I am going to be out of town on the day that I normally post a new chapter! Who loves an early chapter post? I know I do! Please review your thoughts! Here is chapter 32!**

 ***A few hours later***

Barnacles opens his eyes.

The first thing he sees is Nurse Chestnut.

She was sitting in the chair beside his bed.

"Hello Nurse." Barnacles said still not completely awake.

"Hello Barnacles. It is so good that you are finally awake. We have all been worried." Chestnut replied.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Four hours." She replied.

"I was out for that long? I don't remember going to sleep to tell you the truth. All I remember is that Dr. Jayden told me about Christina and then everything went black." Barnacles explained.

"Yes, Dr. Jayden said after he told you the news you passed out from shock."

"Oh." Barnacles said now understanding what happened.

"How are you feeling?" The Squirrel asked.

"I am okay, still feeling a bit weak but not too bad." Barnacles answered honestly.

"Dr. Jayden wants to put you in a wheelchair and wheel you to Christina's room." Chestnut reveals.

"Oh, how thoughtful! I was hoping I would get to see her!" Barnacles says excitedly.

"I am so sorry but this isn't for a visit. Dr. Jayden has some news to share with you and the rest of the Octonauts that are present. He wants to tell you all at the same time." Chestnut says sadly.

"The Octonauts are here?" Barnacles gasps.

"Yes, Kwazii, Shellington and Peso; They brought Christina here earlier today."

"I am happy that I get to see them but I hate that this is the reason." Barnacles sighs.

"I know…" Chestnut sighs also.

Someone knocks at the door.

A team of nurses come into the room rolling a wheelchair.

"It's time…." Barnacles sighs.

All the nurses help Barnacles up out of bed and into the wheelchair.

Barnacles is wheeled out of his hospital room.

The polar bear wasn't sure he wanted to hear this news or not.

Based off of Chestnut's impressions, it did not sound good at all.

 ***In the waiting room***

Kwazii, Shellington and Peso have been in the waiting room for a few hours now.

They were bored out of their life.

They counted all the ceiling tiles, the floor tiles, anything in that room that could be counted.

Earlier Shellington went to the hospital cafeteria to get them all something to eat since they were starving to death.

Food always made everything better.

The food may have satisfied their hunger, but they still were worried about Christina.

Nurse Chestnut comes into the waiting room.

"Hello. Dr. Jayden wants to see you. He has some news that he wants to share with you."

"Okay." All three of them say in unison.

The three Octonauts follow Chestnut out of the waiting room into the hallway.

The Octonauts didn't know what to think.

They weren't sure if this was good news or bad news.

They almost didn't want to go hear the news.

But they knew that they needed to listen to what the Doctor has to say whether they wanted to hear it or not.

They needed to be there for Christina, not matter what happens.

They approach Christina's hospital room door.

Chestnut opens the door for them and motions them to go first.

What the three Octonauts first see when they enter the room shocks the life out of them.

"BARNACLES!" They all gasp in unison.

All three of them run to hug Barnacles who is sitting in a wheelchair.

"That hurts!" Barnacles says when they squeeze him too much.

They let go of him and give him some space.

"Our bad!" Peso says with sympathy.

"It is alright." Barnacles smiles.

"How are you doing Captain?" Kwazii asks.

"I am okay, I am a little weak, I think you already know but I passed out earlier from shock about Christina."

"Yes, we were informed." Shellington says.

Kwazii, Peso and Shellington were so focused on Barnacles, they did not notice Christina lying in bed still out cold.

Kwazii, Peso and Shellington gasp when they see her.

"Me chest of gold!" Kwazii exclaims running to her.

"Kwazii stop!" Chestnut yells.

Kwazii puts his breaks on right before he was about to touch her.

"You can't touch her. Her immune system is weak." Chestnut explains.

"Me apologies I should have asked first."

Chestnut smiles at Kwazii assuring him that all was well.

"If her immune system is weak then the news must not be good." Peso whispers.

"Let's just stay positive. Maybe it isn't as bad as we think it is." Barnacles assures them.

Dr. Jayden enters the room.

"Hello everyone!"

"Hello Doctor!" The Octonauts reply.

"Well, I guess I better go on with it. You may want to sit down." Dr. Jayden sighs.

Kwazii, Peso and Shellington go sit on the couch that is in the room.

"To start off, I hate to say this but we aren't here for milk and cookies."

The Octonauts frown.

"Christina's case is very serious. It is the severest case that I have ever seen in my career."

The room goes silent.

"Can you heal her?" Barnacles asked.

"Yes, but there is only so much that I can do. Her immune system is very weak due to her not being treated immediately after she came in contact. We also figured out that she got in contact with more fungus than Barnacles did. It was also a more toxic kind as well. I am not guaranteeing that she will survive." Dr. Jayden explains very seriously.

The Octonauts all look at each other on the verge of tears.

"She won't survive?" Kwazii exclaims.

"There is a chance that she will survive, then there's not. It is just hard to know right now. It really depends on how strong her body is. If it is willing to fight." Dr. Jayden answers.

"How long will she be here for?" Kwazii asks.

"At least a few weeks. Longer than Barnacles has to."

"Can I stay with her while she is receiving treatment? I can't leave her alone!" Kwazii asks.

"No, I am afraid not. Not only because of her immune system but she needs to rest also." Dr. Jayden says.

"But I want to be with her!" Kwazii yells.

"I understand that, but it is for the best." Dr. Jayden assures.

"You also have to continue being Captain while I am still here! Everyone is counting on you! One thing that I have learned about being Captain is that sometimes you have to do things that you do not want to do. Like leaving Christina here when you want to be here with her." Barnacles reasons.

"You're right Captain." Kwazii admits.

"Remember, this is all for the best. I do have a feeling that Christina will survive this. She looks like a fighter!" Dr. Jayden says with hope.

"She is a fighter. My fighter." Kwazii smiles down at the love of his life lying in bed with all kinds of drips attached to her while she is fighting for her life.


	33. Chapter 33: Stay Strong

**Author's note: Hello readers! I know I'm a few days early but to all of my readers who live in America, Happy Fourth of July! Thank you for all the support and for reading my story!**

 ***Somewhere in the Ocean***

Kwazii, Peso and Shellington left the hospital a few hours ago.

It was now nighttime and the ocean was pitch black.

The setting was very ironic because of the Octonauts' current mood.

None of them wanted to leave Christina, especially because of her life or death condition.

None of them thought that her condition would be that serious either.

They all left the hospital in shock and in sadness.

This was a plot twist that was for sure!

Once they left, Peso and Shellington both noticed something off about Kwazii.

Ever since the news of Christina, they knew something wasn't right.

They were for certain that it was because Christina is in the state that she is in.

However, Kwazii insisted that he was fine and everything is okay.

Both Peso and Shellington were still uncertain.

Kwazii has been silent for quite some time now.

It was bugging them.

"Kwazii, what is up with the quietness?" Peso asks concerned.

"Yes, this isn't like you. Usually, you are wanting to do a loopy loop for the hundredth time and the rest of us would reject because we are on the verge of vomiting!" Shellington adds.

"Come on mateys, quit worrying about me! I told you, I am fine!" Kwazii yells.

"Captain, it is ok if you are upset about Christina!" Peso reasons.

"For the last time, I AM NOT UPSET ABOUT CHRISTINA!" Kwazii yells angrily.

"Um…. The love of your life might die! And you aren't even sad? There is something seriously wrong with that picture!" Shellington exclaims.

"CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS!" Kwazii screams.

"Okay then!" Peso and Shellington both sighs.

The Gup is approaching the Octopod.

"Look we are home mateys!" Kwazii says.

Kwazii steers the Gup into the Octo-hatch.

He parks the Gup in the Launch Bay and everyone gets out.

"Welcome back guys!" Tweak greets them.

"Where is everyone else?" Peso asked confused.

"They all went off to bed. I stayed up to let you guys in." Tweak replies.

Tweak notices that the three seemed quiet.

She knew something was up.

"So, what's wrong with Christina? Did the Doctor figure it out?" Tweak asked curiously.

"We'll talk about that in the morning." Kwazii insists.

"Oh okay…..." Tweak replies confused.

Kwazii walks toward the ladder that goes to the upper level of the Octopod.

"I am tired me hearties… goodnight; I will see you mateys in the morning." Kwazii says yawning while climbing up the ladder.

"Well that was weird, I was hoping he would tell what's up with Christina…" Tweak says.

Tweak looks at Shellington and Peso trying to get them to tell her.

The Rabbit knew that they knew what was going on.

"We would tell you but I think Kwazii wants to tell everyone at the same time. The news is quite shocking." Shellington explains.

"I understand; Kwazii is I'm sure exhausted from all the traveling and the long hours at the hospital all day." Tweak says understanding.

"I just hope he tells us soon because I am concerned for Christina. We all are." She adds.

* **The next morning in HQ***

All of the Octonauts are gathered in HQ.

Kwazii is finally going to tell the rest of the Octonauts what wrong with Christina.

Ever since Kwazii, Shellington and Peso left to take Christina to the hospital yesterday, a mystery began about Christina's health.

All day yesterday, everyone's minds kept thinking about Christina.

They were concerned for her.

They wished that Kwazii kept them updated through out the entire day, but they understood that he was stressed and very busy.

The time has finally come…. the mystery will no longer be a mystery.

"Well mateys… it is time." Kwazii announces uneasy.

"So, the deal is that Christina isn't doing good at all. The Doctor said that yes, she has a Fungus disease but it is worse than the one that Barnacles had. It is also worse because she wasn't treated immediately after in contact with it. The kind that she got into was way more toxic than the kind Barnacles got in contact with. The Doctor is also not guaranteeing that she will survive." Kwazii reveals to his crew.

The crew all gasps except for Peso and Shellington.

"This can't be happening!" Dashi gasps.

Tunip faints and the other Vegimals rush over to him.

"This is very sad news." Professor Inkling says.

"It was hard for the rest of us to hear too. Yesterday was as rough as a sea storm. Not the greatest day ever. However, we did get to see Barnacles for a little while. He was in the room along with us when the Doctor told us the news. The Doctor wanted to tell us all at the same time. We were very happy to see him but we didn't like that this was the reason why we got to see him. He doing a lot better and he is ready to be back here with us!" Kwazii says.

"That's good to hear that Barnacles is doing well." Tweak says gratefully.

"So, what is the plan Captain?" Peso asks.

"We keep going with the same schedule like we were originally going to do." Kwazii replies confidently.

Everyone nods their heads.

"All right mateys it is time to start the day! To your stations!" Kwazii commands.

Everyone exits the HQ except for Dashi who goes over to her computer and gets to work and Inkling who approaches Kwazii.

"Hello Captain, may I speak with you in private please?" The Professor asked.

"Of course."

"Let's go to the Library." Inkling suggests.

Kwazii and the Professor leave HQ and go to the Library.

The walk to the Library was rather quiet.

Kwazii didn't know what to expect.

"Did I do something wrong? Am I not being a good Captain?" Kwazii thought.

Kwazii wasn't sure what this "meeting" was all about but he knew that it was important because Inkling hardly ever talks to anyone in private.

Kwazii and Inkling sit down at the table by the window in the Library.

"So why did you want to talk to me?" Kwazii asked confused.

Inkling sighs.

"I am concerned for you."

"Why? I am totally fine!" Kwazii says.

"Kwazii, you are going through a lot right now. First, your Captain suddenly tells you that he has a Fungus disease and has to leave for treatment and you are now suddenly Captain. Then your girlfriend gets sick also and has a Fungus disease that is very severe and she may not survive!" Inkling reasons.

"Which is why I am fine! I have to stay strong for them and for my crew for everyone!" Kwazii exclaims.

Inkling shakes his head.

"Kwazii, I know the truth. You want me and the rest of the crew to think that everything is wonderful and there's nothing to worry about you. I know you are really struggling in reality. It's okay to not be okay. It is ok to be upset about Barnacles and Christina. You do not have to hide it. We are all here for you. We want to help you through this." Inkling explains.

That speech got Kwazii's attention.

A few seconds after Inkling said his speech, Kwazii lost it.

He burst into tears.

Inkling felt so bad for the cat.

He has been through so much and has tried to hide his struggles and pain.

Inkling knew the whole time that Kwazii was struggling.

He knew that Kwazii was just trying to act like he was okay even though he was really struggling.

Inkling hands Kwazii a tissue.

"I am sorry you have to see me like this!" Kwazii says blowing his nose.

"Kwazii, it is truly fine. You shouldn't have to pretend that you are okay when you aren't okay." Inkling reasons.

"How am going to keep going forward? First Barnacles, one of my closest friends leaves me then the love of my life leaves too and she may not ever come back!" Kwazii continues to cry.

"Kwazii, everything is going to be just fine. Since Barnacles and Christina aren't here, now is the time to be the strongest you have ever been. To be strong for them, for the rest of the crew and for yourself. Everyone needs you right now. To help lead and guide the crew during this difficult time. I know you can do this Kwazii. You are a very strong cat." Inkling encourages him.

Kwazii draws a smile from his tear covered face.

He sniffles.

"Your right Professor. Thank you for those words, I really needed them. I have haven't struggled this much in my entire life! I know now that I can do this. I know that it will be hard, but I have learned that life isn't always easy." Kwazii says.

 ***At the hospital***

Christina is still lying in bed with lots of drips attached to her.

"I am extremely worried about Christina." Dr. Jayden sighs.

"I am too Doctor." Chestnut says worried.

"If she would have woke up a few hours ago, she would have a better chance at surviving." Dr. Jayden says.

All the sudden, Christina slowly opens her eyes.

Dr. Jayden and Chestnut gasp.

"Where…...am…...I?" Christina says very weak.


	34. Chapter 34: There is Hope

**Author's note: Hello readers! Once again, I posted this chapter a few days early because I will be out of town on the day that I post new chapters on! So that way, you don't have to wait! It's good deal if you ask me! On with the story!**

 ***Still at the hospital***

Christina opens her eyes to see two very shocked faces.

"You are at the hospital." Dr. Jayden answers still shaken from what just happened.

Dr. Jayden was beyond shocked.

He has never seen anything like it in his career.

This was a massive game changer.

"Why….am…. I…. here?" She asked confused.

"You have a Fungus disease but you are going to be okay. You are a strong girl from what I have been told. You can fight it Christina! I need you to be tough." Dr. Jayden said.

"Oh wow….so that must…...have been why…. I haven't felt good the…. past few days…. all I remember….is that I was in the midnight zone…and it was…obviously dark…. Then everything went black…...and I mean everything did." Christina said weakly.

Dr. Jayden nodded his head.

"I am 100% sure that it does not have anything to do with the midnight zone although I was told it was your first time. It was just the Fungus disease kicking in." Dr. Jayden said sure of himself.

"Yes…. you are right…. The midnight zone doesn't scare me at all." Christina replied.

"I am hungry." She adds.

A nurse comes in and sits a tray of food in Christina's lap.

"Right on time!" Dr. Jayden smiles at the nurse who returns a smile at him.

The nurse helps fed her since she is weak.

"Alright Christina I will be back in a little bit to check on you." Dr. Jayden says.

She nods her head while chewing her food.

Dr. Jayden and Chestnut exit the room.

"We must inform the other Octonauts about Christina! Let's go call them in my office!" Dr. Jayden exclaims.

 ***At the Octopod***

The Octonauts are all at their stations doing their jobs.

The day was rather normal and quiet too.

Just like before, everyone's minds were on Christina.

While each Octonaut worked, countless thoughts went through their heads.

They were worried for her.

She was family to all of them.

When one of the family was sick, it was a big deal.

When one was hurting, everyone was hurting.

Everyone's hearts that is.

The Octonauts didn't like when one of their mates was hurt or sick.

They couldn't even imagine what they would do if Christina didn't survive!

Even though she has only been with them for six months, she was already family to all of them!

They all knew it would be extremely difficult to keep on going without her!

The Octopod just wouldn't be the same without her!

Kwazii is sitting down at one of the HQ computers trying to get some work done but he just could not focus.

"How am I supposed to focus at a time like this?" He thought to his self.

All he could do was worry at this point.

It was hard to get anything done when he couldn't get his mind off of things.

But he knew deep down that Inkling knew what he was talking about, now was the time to be stronger than ever. Everyone needs his strength, support and leadership to get through this tough situation.

Now was not the time to crumple into smithereens!

Kwazii was determined to stay strong no matter what happens.

Suddenly the Octopod's ringtone was going off!

Someone was calling the Octopod!

Dashi gasps.

"Kwazii someone is calling us!" Dashi gasps.

Kwazii runs over to the main monitor's controls and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Captain Kwazii! It's Dr. Jayden. I have some good news to share!" Dr. Jayden says.

"Shiver me whiskers! Hold on one sec let me get the others!" Kwazii exclaims.

"Dashi, sound the Octo-alert!" Kwazii commands.

Dashi sounds the Octo-alert.

"Octonauts, to the HQ!" Kwazii commands.

The next thirty seconds, everyone scurries into HQ.

"Octonauts, Dr. Jayden has called us and has some good news!" Kwazii announces to his crew.

The crew all gasp.

Dashi transfers the call to facetime and Dr. Jayden's face appears on the big screen.

"Hello Octonauts!"

"Hello!" The Octonauts reply in unison.

"I have some good news! Christina is awake!"

Everyone screams and cheers.

"This is so awesome!" Kwazii exclaims.

"She woke up not too long ago while me and Nurse Chestnut were in the room. She now has more chances of surviving but she has to be tough in order to fight it. There is still a chance that she may not survive but her chances have gone up now that she is awake. I have faith that she can get through this. She will be here for at least a few weeks for treatment. I do need you to do one thing, I need you to leave the area and get at least 100 miles away from there. I don't want anyone else to get infected even though the cleanup is finished." Dr. Jayden explained.

Everyone nods their heads.

"Well can-do Dr.!" Kwazii says.

"Good then. I have to go; Christina needs to begin treatment immediately! I will keep you all updated on her." Dr. Jayden says.

"Okay goodbye Doctor!" Everyone says in unison.

Everyone cheers once again.

The Vegimals chirp a song together.

Inkling walks over to Kwazii.

"Try not to worry so much, everything is going to get even better Captain. Stay strong my friend." Inkling whispers to Kwazii.

"Thanks Professor." Kwazii smiles.

"Anytime Captain." He replies.

 ***At the hospital***

"She is awake? That's such wonderful news Dr!" Barnacles exclaimed.

Dr. Jayden came to Barnacles' room to tell him the good news.

"Yes, it is, she just has to stay strong so she can fight it. If she isn't strong enough, she can't fight it. She will have to stay a lot longer than you have to for treatment. Her case is unfortunately worse than yours." Dr. Jayden says.

"I know she can fight it! She is a very strong girl!" Barnacles says.

"I hope so! I wish I could stay longer but I have to go start treatment on her."

"Please go I do not want to keep you back!" Barnacles said.

Dr. Jayden tells Barnacles goodbye.

He leaves Barnacles' room and heads to Christina's room.

"Well, Christina it is time to begin your treatment. I will be giving you anxiety medicine to ease your worries and fears. I know the whole situation is scary. I also have to give you more medicine than I have given Barnacles because your case is more severe. It won't hurt too bad." The Doctor explains.

"I am ready." Christina says confidently.

Dr. Jayden hands her a pill, and she swallowed it immediately.

The nurses begin to give her more drip medicine.

"Ahhhh! It hurts!" She exclaims.

Then almost immediately she falls asleep.


	35. Chapter 35: Overpowering Anxiety

**Author's note: Hello readers! Well this is the second to last chapter of this story! Sadly, this story is coming to an end. Next week the final chapter and the ending of the story will be posted! Keep your eyes open and follow this story so you won't miss anything! Sorry that this chapter is shorter than normal but I have certain things that I want to happen in the final chapter. Here is chapter 35!**

 ***At the hospital***

Christina just fell into a deep sleep due to the anxiety medicine she just took.

"The one thing I don't like about being a Doctor is seeing patients in pain." Dr. Jayden sighs sadly.

"I know…...it is very hard to watch." Nurse Chestnut agrees.

The nurses finish getting Christina's drip medicine situated.

"I have to go do some work in my office. I will be back in a little while. Be sure that someone is always watching her. This is a unique situation in front of our eyes. I want someone by her side at all times in case something goes wrong." Dr. Jayden says leaving the room.

The nurses all leave also.

* **Elsewhere***

Christina opens her eyes to see that she isn't at the hospital.

She wasn't sure where she was at first however after she looks at her surroundings, she realizes that she is somewhere deep in the ocean.

"What in the world am I doing in the ocean?" She screams.

"I am supposed to be having treatment at the hospital!"

Schools of fish start to swarm around her.

To her, they looked like sardines.

The ones that Peso has helped in the past.

Then they start to chant to her.

"YOU WON'T GET THROUGH THIS!"

Christina is confused on what's going on.

"YOU AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH!"

"YOU WILL DIE!"

Christina starts to get freaked out.

The fish start to swarm closer and closer to her.

They looked like they were about to consume her.

"Help! Help me!" She screams with all she has in her.

She suddenly opens her eyes to Dr. Jayden and many nurses surrounding her with very alarmed faces.

Christina breathes very hard and is very shaken up from what just happened.

"Christina, are you alright? Dr. Jayden asked calmly.

"I…think I had a nightmare." She answers shakily.

"I believe you did. Sometimes it happens when you are put on anxiety medicine and you are still having anxiety about a certain thing." Dr. Jayden explains.

"Christina, please listen to me. You WILL get through this. I have faith in you. You are strong enough. Yes, the medicine helps but what you really need to survive is faith and courage." Dr. Jayden says.

He sits down on her bed and gives her a hug.

Tears start to fall from Christina's face.

"Thank you, Doctor." She smiles.

"It's what I am here for." He replies.

* **At the Octopod***

"Ready for takeoff Captain?" Dashi asks Kwazii.

"Ready." Kwazii responds.

Dashi activates the button that allows the Captain to steer the Octopod.

Kwazii is standing on a platform that takes him up high into the room, the tube appears and it separates him and HQ and the steering wheel appears in front of him.

Kwazii has to take the Octopod to another place to get away from the Fungus infected area because of Dr. Jayden's orders.

Everyone was for sure the area was now safe since it has been cleaned, but it's better to be safe than sorry!

While Kwazii is up in the tube steering the Octopod, everyone else was below him in HQ visiting and taking with one another.

Kwazii took this time to think to his self.

"I hope me chest of gold is okay. I just can't stop worrying about her. She just has to get through this! If she doesn't, I don't know what I am going to do! It just wouldn't be the same without her! She is the light to me life! Christina, you have to survive! You just have to!" Kwazii says to his self while tears are flooding out of his eyes.


	36. Chapter 36: Christina's Homecoming

**Author's note: Hello readers! Well this is it, the final chapter of this story! I am sad that this is the end but it has been a fun ride! It's time for me to move on to other stories/projects! I might do another Octonauts story in the future if I get any good ideas but for sure I will be doing more fanfics in the future! A big thank you to everyone who has been reading this story since the beginning! Also, to everyone who has read this story, reviewed and followed this story! I really do appreciate it all it really means a lot! Alright here's what you have all been waiting for….**

As the weeks went by Christina continued to heal and get stronger and stronger.

A few days passed after the Octonauts left the hospital, Barnacles got to come home.

Kwazii went to pick him up and he was beyond happy to have his best friend back!

Having Barnacles back felt like having part of the puzzle back together to Kwazii.

However, Kwazii continued to miss Christina more and more.

He wanted to see her so bad when he came to pick up Barnacles but Doctor Jayden thought it was best that he didn't.

Kwazii hated that he couldn't see her but he respected the Doctor's orders.

When Barnacles returned to the Octopod, Kwazii gave him the reins of being Captain.

"It's good to have you back Captain." Kwazii said.

"Yes, it is Kwazii. It did not feel right to be away from everyone. I missed each and every one of you terribly." Barnacles replied.

"By the way, you can be Captain again!" Kwazii laughed.

"Alright, but are you sure you don't want to be Captain just a little longer?" Barnacles laughed.

"I think I will be alright Captain. It sure wasn't easy but I did it. I think I will be good for a while!" Kwazii insisted.

"Okay Kwazii! I do have to ask; did you learn anything while being Captain?" Barnacles asked.

"Aye, I learned lots of things. How to be a better leader, to lead the others in a whole new position, but the most important thing is that I truly learned how hard your job is. You often make it look easy but it really isn't. I didn't realize before all this happened what the job really is. It is a very tough job; at times it is rougher than an ocean storm!"

"You are right Kwazii! Did you often feel the weight of the world on your shoulders or more specifically the weight of the Octopod?" Barnacles asked.

"Oh yes I sure did. It is the worst feeling in the world. It isn't a good feeling at all. It would cause me to stress out to a whole new level. Like I have stressed out about stuff before, but not like that. I am glad that I did stress sometimes because that meant I cared about my crew a lot. If a Captain doesn't stress, they aren't a true Captain.

Barnacles shakes his head.

"You are right about that. I can't wait to hear stories about your Captain experience!"

"Oh, I have lots of stories, I could go on for days!" Kwazii laughs.

* **At the hospital a few weeks later***

Weeks went by, things were almost normal for the Octonauts.

The day finally came that the Octonauts have been counting down the days for weeks.

It was time for Christina to come home.

Barnacles and Kwazii walked the halls until they reached Christina's room.

"Are you ready?" Barnacles asked putting his paw on the door knob.

"Aye Captain! I've missed her terribly." Kwazii replied.

"I know you have…...we all have…."

Barnacles opens the door and he and Kwazii enter the room.

The two see Christina sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for them.

"Barnacles, Kwazii!" She gasps excitedly.

The two run up to her and hug her tightly.

"I love you both but I can't breathe and I am still hurting a little bit!" Christina laughs.

"Sorry!" They both laughed.

"Hello Octonauts!" Dr. Jayden said entering the room.

"Hello!"

"Christina, before you go, I just want to say that I am extremely proud of you. Because you were so strong and brave through all of this look where it all got you. I am very proud." Dr. Jayden said proudly.

"Thank you, Dr. Jayden for taking such good care of me. And be sure to thank all the nurses for me too! They were all so nice to me, they made everything better. And thank you for believing in me. I would have never believed in myself if it wasn't for you. And I am so glad that you aren't one of those Doctors that just does their job and gets their pay check. You go beyond your call of duty. You do so much that you really don't have to do. Keep doing what you are doing!" Christina says thankfully.

* **At the Octopod***

At last Christina finally got to come home!

Everyone was so happy to their fellow Octonaut after weeks of separation.

Now everyone is in HQ having a welcome home party for Christina.

They danced, laughed, ate to their hearts content.

They had the time of their lives.

Everything was officially finally back to normal.

The Octonauts couldn't be happier.

No more chaos.

No more Fungus.

No more infected Octonauts.

No more separation.

Just normal.

"Christina, come with me for a while." Kwazii said taking her by the hand.

"Of course." She replied.

They jump into the Gup A and they head off.

"Where are we going?" Christina asked.

"You will see!" Kwazii says with a smirk on his face.

Christina could tell that Kwazii was up to something.

No telling with the crazy pirate Kwazii!

The two arrive at a beach.

Kwazii parks the Gup.

"Is this the same beach that you took me to when you asked me out?" Christina asked curiously.

"This place looks familiar."

"Aye." Kwazii replied.

Kwazii does a front flip out of the Gup then he helps Christina out.

The two walks around the beach for a while.

The two finally got their alone they have been longing for.

Their time on the beach felt like eternity.

So much time passed by and the two didn't realize how long they were actually there.

They enjoyed every second of it.

After walking around the beach for a little while they decided to sit down on some rocks by the water.

"Christina, I am just so happy to have you back." Kwazii smiled.

"I am too Kwazii, I missed you so much." She replied.

"I do have one question."

"Shoot."

"Why haven't we had our first kiss? We have been dating for seven months now. What's the hold up?" Christina sighed.

Kwazii sighs.

"Well there just haven't been a "perfect moment."" He says.

"When is that "perfect moment" going to happen then?"

"Close your eyes and you will see."

Christina closes her eyes confused.

Kwazii leans in and kisses Christina.

"That was it." Kwazii says.

Christina beams happily.

"Today has been one of the best days ever!" She exclaims.

"It has, it truly has me chest of gold." Kwazii agrees.

Well that's it, the end of the story! Thanks again for all the support for Trouble in the Ocean! If it wasn't for you guys reading the story, I would not have finished it! Peace out readers! Until next time!

-Peaceloveauthor13


End file.
